


Hatred Transformed

by HazelRoses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Rukia is drawn to a voice she hears and finds herself intrigued by him. Such pain echoed in his beautiful voice, similar to what she experienced after discovering the infidelity of her boyfriend of six years. Despite her attempt at simple kindness, Grimmjow closes himself off, yet fate keeps bringing them together. Both just had their hearts destroyed and found comfort within each other, eventually building a relationship they never thought possible. As Grimmjow and Rukia move past their hurt, those who caused it realize just what they lost. From domestic violence, Grimmjow’s public life as an MMA fighter, to paralyzing car accidents, Grimmjow and Rukia must hang on to the bond they’ve created.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in like 2010 or something. I last re-posted it on FF. Net in 2013. This story has been overhauled so many times over the years. GrimmjowxRukia is still my top favorite crack pairing in Bleach. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts! The first few chapters are pretty short, but around five or six, they double in length.

During the cool embrace of the night, a man sat on an abandoned picnic table in the park, one leg pulled up and his elbow resting on his knee. He placed his chin on his forearm, his sky-blue orbs staring at the lake's sparkling, moonlit glow. He felt the cool autumn breeze filter over him, rustling his aqua colored hair. The wind cooled his heated body, but it wasn't doing much for the anger he felt. Grimmjow gazed at the cloudy night sky. He frowned at the way he was acting. Sure, he liked Michiko since they were kids, but that didn't mean he should sulk here like a love-struck teenager. He was a man now. Twenty-six years old meant that he needed to put that childish feeling away. Besides, it was out of his usual cocky and arrogant attitude.

"Keh," he scoffed. "Her fault, stupid bitch."

Grimmjow's words read anger, but the hurt etched deep in his core in a way he refused to acknowledge. He and Michiko had been friends since they were in elementary. He remembered their first encounter like it happened yesterday.

_"Class, we have a new student," Mr. Arema, teacher of their fourth-grade class, said while smiling. "This is Michiko Takahashi."_

_A small girl hid behind the teacher's legs. Her burgundy hair filtered from the side of his tan khaki pants. Mr. Arema gazed down at her. "Don't be shy Michiko. Say hello to everyone."_

_"Hello," she whispered._

_Grimmjow thought she was weird looking. It made the nine-year-old curious about the new student. Later, at recess, Grimmjow got a closer look. She was sitting in the sandbox by herself when Grimmjow walked over to her._

_"You know," he started as he locked his hands behind his head and looked down at her. "You're kind of funny looking."_

_"Why?" she asked, doe eyes gazing up at him._

_"Cause your eyes are that weird blue," he answered. "They shouldn't be that dark."_

_He looked closer. "They even got green in them."_

_"But your eyes are blue," she responded timidly. "Your hair is too so doesn't that make you weird looking?"_

_"No way," he said as he sat down next to her. "I'm Grimmjow."_

_She smiled at him in return._

They were inseparable from that moment on. As they got older, Michiko grew out of her shy nature and became bolder once junior high hit. Grimmjow was twelve when the realization that "she's a girl" hit him. She was the same age, developed breasts, and she was losing her lanky figure for a curvier one.

During high school, Michiko had a crush on a boy in her class. Grimmjow wanted him to get run over by a truck. Anytime he saw them walking in the hallways, him with that seductive smile and her giggling like a child; it burned him up. Something was off about that dickhead. He remembered walking home from school after wrestling practice and hearing voices in an alleyway a few blocks from the school. As he moved closer he heard, "Please stop, I don't want to do this". He jumped into action without a second thought.

As Grimmjow ran into the alleyway, he saw Michiko’s boyfriend pressing her into the ground. He had her legs pinned underneath him and was trying to unbutton her grey blouse. Her attacker hiked her blue jean skirt over her hips, exposing pink panties. When Grimmjow saw the tears streaming down her face, his vision turned red. Grimmjow beat him until his face was unrecognizable. Michiko pulled him off, dragged him away, and ran. She didn't stop until they reached the spot by the lake where they always hung out. She sat on the bench and stared at the ground, fingers entwined in her lap and her burgundy hair falling over her face.

_"I told you not to go anywhere alone with him!" Grimmjow yelled at her. "What would have happened if I wasn't there? I swear sometimes you're so fucking stupid!"_

_He stopped shouting when the hitched sounds of her crying reached his ears. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wept into his shoulder. Her abrupt actions took him by surprise. Sure, she hugged him plenty of times before, but this was different. It was like she was running to him for protection._ _He exhaled and locked his arms around her waist. He was her protector and would keep her safe from all danger. It was at that moment Grimmjow realized how much she meant to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and laid it against his chest. She was much shorter than him, so her head stopped at the base of his neck, but he liked it. Her size made it even more obvious that Michiko needed his strength to remain safe._

_"Do something like that again and I'll beat you to a pulp," he murmured as he held her tighter._

_"I know," she answered, closing her eyes and leaning her weight into his muscled form. "Thank you, Grimmjow."_

An uncomfortable twinge in his chest surfaced as Grimmjow reminisced about their childhood together. It was true, he protected her from all he could until one day, she turned him away. Michiko found a man who she cared for more than him despite how she tried to deny it at first.

"Satoshi, you bastard," Grimmjow whispered, clenching his fists in anger.

It was because of him that Michiko was growing further away from him. Even though he told her he never cared for anyone like he did her, it wasn't enough. She stared at the floor and breathed," I'm sorry."

Grimmjow broke down the door and left. When he stopped, he was at that same spot from those many years ago when he vowed to protect her. Fury welled up inside him. She betrayed him, and his trust. He refused to have anything else to do with her. If she wanted to throw away over a decade of friendship because of her shitty boyfriend, fine.

"I can't wait to hate you," he sang barely over a whisper.

Michiko loved that about him. She would lean against his shoulder and ask to hear him sing, a gesture that always made him cave. His voice plus his hard exterior and good looks drew women to him. It didn't matter though because it wasn't enough to get the one girl he wanted. He continued to sing, emotions that irked him bubbling up, so he shoved them away. Grimmjow looked out over the dark lake again, not seeing it.

Someone stood a few feet away. She stopped when she heard a male singing with a voice that matched his handsome looks. She sensed the hurt and anger in his voice with every note. Her heart went out to him even though she didn't know him. Grimmjow’s arms remained crossed over his knees, still oblivious to his spectator. He hated these feelings. They were for the weak, yet he allowed himself to visualize Michiko, those blue-green eyes bombarding his mind.

There was a part of the song that spoke of wanting to break through all the emotions and Grimmjow agreed. He wasn't going to lie; he'd put up a facade, but her rejection would sting longer than he cared to admit. He wished for Michiko to feel the same pain. He hoped with no remorse that Satoshi would break her heart. If he did, she would come to her senses. By then, Grimmjow would refuse to rekindle their relationship.

"You have an amazing voice."

Grimmjow turned toward the woman's speaking. He studied her form, eyes moving over her raven hair that caressed her shoulders in the cool breeze. Her white knee-length dress filtered around her, hugging her slim figure close; however, her shape isn't what caused his fixation.

 _Those eyes,_  he thought.

Not even a moment later, Grimmjow faced his back towards the woman and stood up. "Thanks," he said.

He turned to leave, but the woman grasped his arm. His sharp blue eyes gazed at her. "What do you want?!"

She blinked at his rudeness but brushed it off. "What's your name?"

"Why the hell does it matter?!" he snapped. "It's not like I'll see you again."

The woman shrugged. "Most likely. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and if I do run into you again, I want you to sing."

Grimmjow snorted, raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a cocky expression. "You're lucky that you got that much."

He yanked his arm from her and continued his way. Rukia took hold of his arm once more and pulled him back in annoyance. "Okay, so you're an ass. For putting up with your attitude, tell me your name."

"It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Happy?!"

"Content," she responded, using her free hand to hook strands of ebony hair behind her ear. 

"Look, lady," he said forcing his irritation down. "I'm not in the mood to flirt so let go of me and I'll be on my way."

She frowned and released him, watching Grimmjow walk away. He didn't bother to look back. It was unusual for Rukia to allow someone to be so crass with her. If she were feeling like her usual self, she would have returned his sass. She sighed. Rukia didn't get angry at him for being so unsocial. She expected it since she could tell he was already going through a difficult time.

Lightning forked through the rolling clouds and rain filtered from the sky. Rukia turned to walk the in the opposite direction, the man's beautiful voice echoing through her mind. As the rain fell, she meandered along the water's edge. Why did she worry about him, anyway? She had her own problems to deal with. Rukia's boyfriend, well she should say, ex-boyfriend, Ichigo broke things off with her the day before. He said they were drifting apart and didn't think he loved her the same.

"Oh, I know why your feelings changed," Rukia said to herself bitterly, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

Ichigo became friends with a girl named Orihime. The moment he introduced the two, she knew, but she tried hard to keep their relationship going. They were in their sixth year of dating. Ever since they were sixteen years old. They were both now twenty-two and Rukia found it impossible to break a bond like theirs unless involvement from another person occurred. It tore her heart to pieces to know that Ichigo chose Orihime over her. After everything, he left her. Tears formed in her eyes just thinking about it. She wiped them away before they could fall.

Rukia stopped and turned her eyes upwards. Even it seemed gloomy that night. The rain poured and drenched her, but she stayed, staring into the darkness of the sky.


	2. II

Grimmjow stood next to the ring waiting for his MMA match to start. He was fighting Nnoitra Jigura tonight. The man was tall and lanky, but it would prove unwise to underestimate him. MMA enthusiasts knew him for his heavy punches and kicks. His right hook was the reason for his impressive stats. Grimmjow earned his nickname Panther because of how he stalked his opponent as the big cat would its prey. Their match would have their fans screaming from the bleachers.

"Grimmjow."

He snapped out of his trance and looked at his manager Harribel. Her green eyes flashed in irritation. "What has your mind elsewhere? You must focus on this match or you will lose."

"I know that!" he snapped.

She continued to regard him with her cold stare. "Distractions only serve to weaken your resolve."

He knew she was right. He had been spacing out, but it wasn't about his upcoming fight. His mind still wandered off to Michiko. It had only been three days since his rejected confession happened. His heart was still sore, but he needed to put that bullshit away, so he could concentrate on this battle. Critics deemed Nnoitra stronger than him, so he needed to prove everyone wrong.

"Okay Harribel," he said as he rolled his shoulders. "Let's get on with it."

He got ready to enter the ring and heard girls cheering his name behind him. He turned and walked over to them. They screamed, and it sent his already bloated ego through the roof. There was a woman with orange hair and crystal blue eyes standing in front. His gaze dropped to her exposed breasts. They almost spilled over her top from how large they were. He licked his lips at her and grasped her chin, giving her his seductive low-lidded gaze.

"Why don't you come backstage after the match?" he said in her ear, running his fingers through her long ginger locks. "I'd love to see you there."

"Of course, Grimmjow," she breathed as she smiled at the fighter. "Can I bring my friend too? She left to get something to eat."

"Sure, why not," was his response. "What's your name?"

"Rangiku," she said. "You are so sexy Grimmjow."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I know."

Grimmjow entered the steel cage in better spirits. Rangiku would let him fuck her and get Michiko off his mind. He hadn't slept with a woman in months. Grimmjow may be drop-dead gorgeous, but he wasn't the type to sleep around with everyone. The crowd cheered as Grimmjow and Nnoitra faced each other.

 Grimmjow turned his attention to his opponent. He had a crazy smile on his face. "Damn, you're skinny as hell."

"Shut the hell up," he responded while maintaining his smile and brushing his long black hair over his shoulder. "Don't let that fool you. I will drag your ass."

'Tch," Grimmjow scoffed. "Yeah right lanky."

"All right guys, that's enough," the referee said as he backed away, holding out his fist to signal for them to start.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra locked eyes, tapped fists, and circled around each other. Nnoitra brought his knee up to Grimmjow's side. He blocked, but his blue eyes widened at the power behind the move. Nnoitra continued smiling as he threw his famous right hook. Grimmjow blocked and retaliated within seconds.

He grasped Nnoitra around the midsection and pushed him against the cage. Nnoitra's hands went to his hips, and he used his leg to block Grimmjow's knee from connecting with his stomach. Nnoitra slung him away, and they stalked each other once more. Grimmjow had his bloodthirsty smile on his face. This was his escape from reality. When he pounded all his anger into someone, it always acted as a stress reliever. Depending on how angry he was, his opponent might have a lot of pain to deal with later. Broken nose, torn ligaments, black eyes, and other various injuries. He couldn't care less about the physical pain he caused to others in his matches.

Nnoitra reverse roundhouse kicked at him and it took a lot for Grimmjow to avoid it since his legs were so long. Nnoitra then rushed him, throwing punch after punch in his direction. Grimmjow once again locked his arms around the taller man's waist and tried to take him down. He picked him up off the ground, but Nnoitra regained his footing as Grimmjow shoved him back into the steel fence. They locked each other in a fighter's embrace.

"Is that all, you little bitch?!" Nnoitra sneered, tightening his hold around the blue-haired man's head.

"You'll find out won't you, you anorexic fuck," Grimmjow answered as he knocked Nnoitra off balance.

They landed on the mat and Grimmjow was over him in a flash. He punched him twice in the face. On the third swing, Nnoitra grasped the back of Grimmjow's head and held it to his chest to make it so he couldn't see where he was punching at. Nnoitra blocked Grimmjow's wild swings and cracked him in the jaw a few times. They continued their battle until the referee stepped in.

They separated again and stood up. Grimmjow looked over Nnoitra's shoulder to see if Michiko was in her usual position in the front row. She always came to his matches ever since he became an MMA fighter. He saw she wasn't, and it upset him, but he should have guessed she wouldn't be coming anymore. Grimmjow bet her boyfriend, or pimp as he liked to call him since she did everything he said, forbid her from coming. Satoshi never liked him and that was just fine because he didn't give two fucks about that bastard, anyway. His only concern had been her, but it wasn't anymore; he bet Satoshi approved.

"Don't space out when you're fighting me!" Nnoitra yelled, advancing on him with lightning speed.

Grimmjow corrected his attention right as Nnoitra was in front of him and slammed him into the mat. Nnoitra hit him multiple times in the face as he tried to block Nnoitra's fists. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around his back and grasped his head to stop his movement. Nnoitra yanked himself to his feet and then slammed Grimmjow down on his back.

_Damn it,_ _he's won this match._

The fight raged on for a little longer, but Nnoitra did in fact win. His fans screamed his name when the ref held up his fist as the winner. Grimmjow turned to walk away as the cameras flashed all around him.

"Hey, blueberry."

Grimmjow turned to face him. "What do you want, you fuckin' stick?"

"I know you weren't fightin' at your full strength," he said. "Next time we fight, I'll fuck you up when you aren't preoccupied with other things."

"Sure whatever," Grimmjow said smirking as he exited the ring.

He walked past where that girl with the banging body had been standing. She wasn't there anymore, so he guessed she was already backstage. He couldn't wait for her to make him "feel better". He would slam into her until her throat was hoarse from screaming his name.

Harribel was on him in a heartbeat. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

His eyes moved over her. His manager's strangely cut blonde hair always was awkward to him. It had a symmetric pattern of long and short areas. He wondered if a kid took a pair of scissors to it.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled.

"You let whatever is troubling you interfere with your fight," she answered as she walked beside him. "What's going on Grimmjow? Nothing distracted you like this before."

"Nothin'," he replied without looking at her. "Where's the girl?"

"You mean that redhead with the ridiculously large tits?"

Grimmjow laughed. "You can't say anything, Harribel."

She gave him a minuscule smile. "That may be true, but I don't expose them like that."

"Not right now anyway," Grimmjow responded looking at her open black dress shirt. "I've seen yours more than any other woman."

"Be quiet." They entered the back, and she turned to him, gazing at him with seriousness in her eyes. "Whatever it is Grimmjow, fix it right away."

After that, she walked off. Grimmjow exhaled knowing she was right. He would put the whole situation behind him. If Michiko wanted to cut him out of her life after everything they had gone through, so be it. It was his fault for growing so attached to her. Let her go on her merry way and she would soon see just whom she pushed to the side like trash.

"Grimmjow!"

Arms locked around his stomach and could feel breasts pressing into his back. A smirk crossed his face as he turned to look at her. She pouted as she pulled him closer, laying her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm so sad that you lost."

"You can make it all better though right Rangiku?" he asked as he placed her arms over his shoulders. He ran his fingertips down her arms and to her sides. 

Rangiku pulled his head down to her level, a seductive smile crossing her lips. "I can help you forget your loss."

Grimmjow's hands moved to the sides of her ass and the tips of his fingers brushed across the roundness of her jeans. "How so?"

"I'm sure you know," she whispered as she brought her mouth to his.

They kissed, and her fingers moved over his defined chest. He was still sweaty from his fight, but she didn't care. She liked a dirty boy to a certain extent. It looked so manly. His hands moved around to grip her bottom. His tongue roamed in her mouth as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lower half into her.

"Um, Rangiku?"

They broke apart and turned to the voice. A short, dark-haired woman was standing there. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had seen this woman before. She was the one he met the day he and Michiko had their confrontation. Her eyes locked with his and he could tell she remembered him too.

Rangiku looked from Grimmjow to her friend. "Have you met him Rukia?"

She crossed her arms and stared at him. He hadn't been too friendly when they first met so she wasn't in the mood to see him even if she wasn't mad at him for it. "I met him a few days ago."

"Oh, that's nice Rukia," Rangiku said as she grasped his hand. "I'm going to go have sex with him now okay?"

Rukia shook her head at her blunt honesty. She was wondering if she had a whore for a friend. Rangiku targeted attractive men to sleep with, never looking for a true relationship. She didn't want anyone getting close to her after what the love of her life Toshiro did. It was along the lines as what happened between her and Ichigo. Guys could be such assholes.

"Sure," Rukia responded. "Do what... who you want."

As she turned away from them, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She wasn't happy that Rangiku was getting the royal blue-eyed Adonis to herself.

 

 


	3. III

Rukia tapped her fingers on her knee in annoyance as Rangiku forced her to listen to her gush about Grimmjow. She was exhausted in every way. Her head was aching from all the stress and hearing Rangiku's excited voice was doing nothing but irritating her.

"He's so big!" Rangiku gushed, brushing tangerine locks off her shoulder which a huge smile on her face. "It was hard to fit all of that in my mouth."

Rukia's head snapped towards her friend, her violet eyes glared at her. She shook her head and made a face of disgust while crossing her legs and looking in another direction. Rangiku's smile faded at Rukia's hostility.

"What's the matter?" 

Rukia grit her teeth together and realized she had to leave before saying something hurtful, but truthful. She stood up and put on her coat. "I'm fine. I'm headed out."

"Where are you going?" Rangiku questioned while moving around the table they were sitting at.

"Out," Rukia snapped, getting even more annoyed when the zipper on her jacket caught halfway up.

Rangiku hmphed and crossed her arms. "You know, since you and Ichigo broke up you've been a real bitch. There isn't a relationship between you two anymore."

Rukia stopped at the front door, her hand resting on the doorknob. Tears slid down her cheeks for the hundredth time. The orange-haired woman could be clueless sometimes and Rukia overlooked it because Rangiku meant well; this time was a different story. She had so much anger building up. Rukia whirled around and stomped toward Rangiku.

"How _dare_ you speak like that after you just had sex with a man you knew for thirty minutes?! Don't you ever try to tell me how I should act when you sleep with anything that looks at you! That's embarrassing!"

Rangiku's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Rukia stormed out of her house and slammed the door. Rukia leaned against it from the outside, breaths coming in heavy gasps. She didn't mean to say those hurtful things, but Rangiku pushed the wrong buttons. Rukia was already emotionally off balance and saying things like that just threw her further over the edge. She would apologize to her best friend when she returned. Rukia and her ex-boyfriend lived together, but when he broke up with her, she left with all her belongings still in their apartment.

The troubled woman jumped into her vehicle and sped off. She parked in Ichigo's apartment complex. Rukia laid her head against the steering wheel and exhaled a shaky breath. She hadn't spoken to him since he broke up with her. Maybe they could talk and discuss why he felt different about their relationship. When did these feelings arise? Rukia got out of her car, her heart pounding as she moved towards the complex. His car was in the parking lot, so she knew he was home. She climbed to the second floor and knocked on the fourth door. She heard shuffling as the door unlocked. Rukia rehearsed what she would say. When the door opened, Rukia's eyes widened in shock and her preparation for their conversation vanished.

"What are you doing here?"

Orihime stood at the door and looked at the ground as she tucked her orange hair behind her ear, large grey orbs not daring to look her in the face. "I umm... I'm just..."

"Orihime, who's at the door?" Rukia heard from inside.

Rukia's heart fell as Ichigo came to the door shirtless. He looked at her before stepping out into the hallway. He turned to Orihime. "I need to talk to her alone okay?"

"Okay Ichigo," she whispered. She looked over at Rukia. "I'm sorry Rukia."

She closed the door. He leaned against the door, propping his foot up. His light brown eyes gazed at her and she could remember the first time she ever laid eyes on them. She was fourteen in the ninth grade. He had just transferred to her school and all the girls were going crazy over him. She remembered them whispering and giggling in class about how handsome he was. Rukia was not interested in boys. She had her school work to worry about. A boy wouldn't get her into a good school.

She had been running through the halls because a detour to her locker would make her late to her fourth period English 1 Honors class. She ran smack into someone and as she said her apologies while picking up her books, she saw the figure bend down to assist her.

"Oh, it's all right. You don't have to..."

Her voice caught in her throat as Ichigo smiled at her. Their fingers touched as they both tried to grasp the same book. She pulled her hand back, and they each chuckled. Once they stood, Rukia told him she had to get to class. She knew if she kept standing in his presence, she might melt through the floor.

"Hey, let me walk you to class," he said. "Don't want you falling again."

She giggled out of nervousness. He chuckled again at her actions and walked her to class. They dated a month after that day and their relationship continued into adulthood. Standing here looking at him was making her heart swell with sadness and the love she bore for him.

"Rukia," he started as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but..."

"What is she doing here?" she interrupted, dark eyes blazing with anger. "Why is that woman in our apartment?"

"Rukia I..."

"She lives here now?!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'm gone for a few days and I come back to find out someone else has taken my place? What an asshole move, Ichigo."

Ichigo remained silent and didn't meet her gaze. Rukia moved in front of him and grabbed his chin. "Look at me dammit! Who is she to you?"

Ichigo gazed down at her for a moment before saying, "She's my girlfriend."

Rukia stumbled back. "Wh-what? After all, we've been through you want to leave me? We've been together six years Ichigo. How can you throw our relationship away?"

"Rukia I'm sorry," he answered, "but I can't help it."

She tried to keep her breath from hitching. "So that's it then."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I hope we can still be fr-"

"Don't you dare say it," Rukia snapped. She brushed past him and inside the apartment.

"Rukia don't!" he called out as he grasped her arm.

Orihime stood next to the couch in the living room. She clasped her hands in front of her and gazed at Rukia, watching the tears fall down the shorter woman's face.

"You took him away from me!" Rukia cried. "You were my friend, you horrible bitch!"

"Rukia stop it," Ichigo scolded as he turned her to face him, gripping her elbows. "It's not her fault."

" _It is her fault_!" Rukia screamed as she ripped free of his grasp. She smacked him hard across the face, turned on her heels, and gathered her things.

Ichigo stood in the doorway as she slammed her things around. She put her clothes in a large suitcase and got all her belongings including her laptop, which was the only computer in the house.

"Wait, you're taking that?"

Rukia packed it into its case and placed it on top of her suitcase. "I paid for it so yes I'm taking it."

She got an empty box from underneath the bed and packed the rest of her things into it. She hauled both her suitcase and her laptop and moved over to Ichigo. She dropped them in his arms and continued to grasp her box of things.

"The least you can do is help me carry my stuff," she said as she brushed past him. "I don't know what you're going to tell the landlord. You already know she can't stay here until she has had a credit check."

She glared at Orihime as she walked by. "I expect you'll be covering rent that's due in two days."

"Wh-what?" Orihime asked, grey eyes widening in confusion.

"What? Did you think I was just going to continue paying while you shack up with him?" Rukia snapped. "You're as stupid as you look."

"Rukia please stop," Ichigo pleaded.

"You're defending her now," she muttered as she exited the apartment and headed down the stairs. "I can't explain how bad you've hurt me Ichigo Kurosaki."

He lowered his head as he followed her brisk pace to her car. The sky was darkening, threatening more rain on the humid autumn day. Rukia sniffed as she unlocked the trunk and allowed him to put her stuff inside. She turned her back to him.

"I'll call Yamamoto about the lease," he said.

"Whatever," she muttered as she got in the driver's side of her car. "It doesn't matter anymore. You don't matter."

She wished that she meant that. She was tearing on the inside at the loneliness in her heart. She wiped her eyes as she started her car and pulled out of the apartment complex without looking back. She still could not believe he threw everything they had together away. She was questioning everything. She cared so much about him, but she discovered the latter part of their relationship was one-sided.

Rukia cried as she drove, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed around her. Rain pelted her car windows. She went back to that lake she had visited a few days ago. She got out of her car, not caring that she was being soaked to the bone. She moved over to the water's edge and continued to weep. She was alone. Aside from Rangiku and her step-brother Byakuya, she had no one else. Her parents died two years ago in a car accident and they were both an only child, so she didn't have aunts, uncles, or cousins.

Rukia's grandparents had all passed away except for her grandfather on her mom's side. Her mother never met her father. She loved Ichigo with all of her being, and he filled that void she lacked from not having much family. She gave him her heart on a silver platter and he plunged a knife into it. Rukia fell to her knees and continued to sob. He wanted Orihime. She hoped that things wouldn't work out between them and he would realize what he let go of.

Grimmjow watched from underneath a tree as the woman cried. It amazed him that he kept running into her like this. It was weird, but right now that wasn't what he was paying attention to. The woman looked broken; a lover put her in that state. He was all too aware of it. Michiko flashed in his mind and he shoved that image away. He wouldn't fret over someone who didn't want him.

"Ah what the hell," he said as he walked out into the rain and next to the wailing girl.

Rukia felt a hand on her back. It was that guy she met, the one who Rangiku had her one-night stand with. Grimmjow. She stared up at him, her tears mixing with the warm rain.

"Come on," he said as he helped her up. "Get out of the rain. At least that way if you catch a cold, who cares."

Rukia continued to breathe with small hitches in her throat. They headed towards a pavilion near the park by the lake.

_Why is he helping me?_ Rukia wondered as she watched his blue hair plastered to his forehead.

She didn't want to see him or anyone else, but her misery craved a little company.

 

 


	4. IV

Once they were underneath the pavilion, Rukia moved over to the farthest table away from Grimmjow, her chest heaving from her sniffles. She thought he would take the hint and leave, but instead, he came and sat on top of the table, deep blue eyes searching her face. Rukia glared up at him, face red and puffy from her tears.

 "Don't you ever sit on things the way you're supposed to?" she snapped, referring to the day she saw him sitting on the top of the bench instead of the seat.

"Do you?" he asked smirking.

Rukia huffed. "What kind of question is that?" Her eyes widened. "You pervert!"

"Ah ah ah," he responded as he continued to grin. "I didn't mean it like that so since you're the one who is thinking those thoughts, doesn't that make you the pervert?"

Rukia moved to get up. "I don't need this crap from you right now."

He grasped her arm, and she glared at him. That smirk on his face was adding to her fury.  
"Why don't you at least wait until the rain stops."

That much made sense, so she reluctantly sat back down. The wind blew, and she shivered. Thunder crashed and lightning forked the sky. They both looked up at its rage.

"Doesn't look like we're getting out of here," Grimmjow commented. He propped one knee up on the table and glanced over at her. "So why are you out here?

"No reason," she whispered.

"Yeah that's why you were bawling your eyes out in the middle of a thunderstorm right?" he responded.

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "Shut up Grimmjow."

He chuckled in response to her outburst. "What's your name? I don't remember it."

"Gee thanks," she deadpanned. She lowered her head and whispered, "It seems I am easy to forget."

Grimmjow heard the pain in her voice and it irritated him. "Hey. Quit the bullshit. You think you're the only person who has ever faced rejection?! Comments like that will change nothing."

"What do you know?"! Rukia snapped, turning her eyes toward him. "Did the love of your life leave you for someone else? The one who you've been with since your tenth-grade year in high school? Did they cut you out of their life?"

Grimmjow jumped on the table and crouched in front of her, anger flashing across his face. "No, the one I've known and cared about since elementary school abandoned me for someone else!"

Rukia fell quiet. Grimmjow ran a hand through his still damp hair. "She told me she couldn't talk to me anymore and when I told her how I felt about her, she said 'I'm sorry' so don't make your situation sound more pitiful than it is."

Rukia blushed, understanding why he harbored such anger when they first met. People were cruel. Ichigo replaced her with Orihime without a moment's notice. She sighed; that wasn't the whole truth. The signs were there although she tried to ignore them. He'd "hang out with friends" every day. Frequent "it's nothing important" calls at late hours. There was always an excuse why and Rukia didn't question it. If she ignored the truth, the realization of their failed relationship didn't exist. One time he returned home smelling of perfume. Rukia did not let that one slide and confronted him about it. He got a hug from one of his female friends at school. Rukia wasn't buying it. It made sense when she looked back. It was Orihime he was spending time with while Rukia waited at home. It was  _her_  that was calling and it was  _her_  perfume she smelled on him.

Rukia balled her fists. She hoped she never came in contact with Orihime again because she might punch her in her lying face. It may cause a lawsuit, but that was the minimal consequence she deserved for destroying her relationship.

Grimmjow studied her expression before saying, "You're thinking about kicking her ass?"

Rukia blinked and sighed. "Yes, but it would solve nothing."

"So?" Grimmjow responded. "Beating the shit out of someone is fun."

"You would say that," she responded, finding herself cracking a small smile.

"Heh," he said smirking, sharpened canines shining in the dim lighting. "Listen Rukia. Don't let it get to you. All he did was waste your time so don't let him waste anymore."

Grimmjow had a point. Just because she sat wallowing in self-pity didn't mean Ichigo would come back. He had already moved on and was smiling his ass off with that girl.

"Thanks, Grimmjow," Rukia said, her face breaking into a full grin. "And you remembered my name."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. The rain stopped, and the sun was peaking from behind the shifting clouds. Grimmjow hopped off the table and walked away. He raised a hand.

"Bye Rukia."

"Wait!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he answered without turning around.

"One question though Grimmjow," Rukia said as she caught up to him. "Why were you out here?"

He looked at her, his smile wiped off his face. "Just reminiscing a little."

"Wonder if we'll meet again?" Rukia asked.

"Who knows," he answered as he continued to walk away.

He left. Rukia turned and walked towards her car. She got in and headed back to Rangiku's home. Grimmjow had an interesting mindset. No one was blunt to her and gave reasoning on why she should move on. Most people said comforting things. Like "he missed out on a great girl" and "you're beautiful so you'll have no problem finding someone better". Sometimes that wasn't what a person needed to hear to get over their broken heart. Rukia pulled into the driveway and got out, leaving her shoes at the door since they were soaking wet. She unlocked the door and stepped in. Her heart was pounding in her chest from nervousness. She knew what she said to her friend had been hurtful, but Rukia was more than ready to apologize.

"Rangiku," she called. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said."

She padded into the living room and saw her friend on the couch just staring off into space. She looked over at Rukia. "You look like someone put you in a washing machine. "

Rukia chuckled. "I got caught in the rain."

Rangiku was silent for a moment. "You were right you know."

"No Rangiku," she said moving to stand in front of her friend. "It was childish of me."

"They're only hurtful because they were true," she whispered. "Ever since Toshiro left me six months ago, I'm not sure how many guys I've slept with. I'm not a whore so I need to stop acting like one. Just because he couldn't love me the way I loved him doesn't mean that all guys are like that."

"That's right," Rukia said as she sat on the hardwood floor. "I do have a question. Can I stay here?"

Rangiku gave her a strange look. "Sure, but aren't you and Ichigo sharing a place?"

"He kicked me out," she stated. "Orihime lives there now."

"I can't believe he did that," Rangiku whispered. "I'm sorry Rukia."

She smiled and stood up. "Don't be. It's done and I need to move forward.  Another guy will understand my worth."

"Me too," Rangiku said smiling, "but this time I won't sleep with them first."

They giggled for a moment before Rangiku stood up and grasped Rukia's hand. "Let's get some dry clothes."

* * *

 

Grimmjow parked his royal blue Corvette into his double garage. He got out, locked it, and entered through the door that led to the kitchen. After opening the fridge and pulling out the ground beef he had taken out to defrost the night before, Grimmjow placed it on the counter and took out a box of noodles from his cabinet. The fighter tossed it next to the ground beef and looked for a pan. Once he found the right one, the fighter put a little water in it, opened the ground beef and put it in the pan then placed it on the stove. The male turned it on and grabbed another pot for the noodles.

"You know I would cook for you if you asked."

Grimmjow placed a jar of sauce on the counter. "Yeah I know Nelliel, but I don't trust you."

The woman with the turquoise hair waltzed up to him. "Then why did you hire me, you idiot?"

Grimmjow growled at her but smiled. Nelliel was his housekeeper. She cleaned and helped him change his bandages when he got banged up after a match. His house was large enough for her to have her own room although she only stayed over when he was sick. Two years passed since he hired her. He kept her around because she was the first one of his maids that wouldn't let him sleep with her. She had class, and he realized they clicked as friends.

"You're a bitch," he teased.

"Whatever," she responded as she shooed him out of the kitchen. "I'll finish up in here. Go do something productive."

"Like you?" he murmured as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Yeah right," she answered as she took seasonings out of the cabinet, turquoise hair brushing her round backside.

Grimmjow chuckled as he walked to his training room. He took off his shirt and moved in front of the large mirror that covered one entire wall. He checked out his body for a moment then stretched. Next to go were his wet jeans and boxers. He moved stark naked to a cabinet where he kept his gloves, wraps, and sweatpants. He grabbed a pair of grey sweats and put them on. Grimmjow moved as gracefully as the panther they named him after. He strode over to his punching bag and practiced different striking moves on it, stretching the muscles of his black belt skills. As he practiced, he thought about that sad little raven-haired girl. He wanted to kick the guy's ass for hurting her.  Rukia was beautiful, but she wasn't his kind of girl. She had a nice shape, yes, but she was lacking in the tit department. He also liked confident women. Rukia didn't have a sliver of confidence at all. The one thing he liked about her was her spirit when she wasn't sad. She seemed like an all right person and was cute when she snapped at him.

"Tch," he scoffed as he stopped. "I'm not getting involved. Too much fucking drama."

Despite that, he wondered when he would see her again. Fate kept bringing them into each other's presence so he was sure he would see her soon. The next time he hoped it wasn't so emotional. Emotions got on his nerves.


	5. V

Rukia opened the door to her new apartment. It had taken a few weeks, but she had gotten everything straightened out with her previous place of living and she could try to move forward. She put her things inside a few days before and was just now unpacking them. Rukia had brought a moving truck back to Ichigo's apartment and collected all the furniture she paid for: a couch, a dining set, a television, and a coffee table. Her ex remained silent as she directed the movers to take those items. Rukia had after all paid for them herself. She was the one buying things to make the place homier while he paid the bills... some of them anyway.

Speaking of bills, it would be a lot different paying them herself. Still, she enlisted in the Navy three years ago as a hospital corpsman and didn't struggle with finances. Rukia prided herself in making smart decisions. Her car she saved up for and bought used to avoid car payments. Same with her cell phone. Plus, the Navy paid her a housing allowance and covered her health insurance. Any money not used for housing was hers to keep. Rukia saved that money away, and it helped with the initial payments for her new apartment. Rukia also enjoyed her work at the base ER. You never knew what injury or illness would waltz in. It tested her skills and re-iterated that she planned to make a career out of the medical field. 

Rukia sat on her couch and crossed her legs underneath her. She didn't have anything planned that Saturday. She would call Rangiku and see what her plans for the day were. There was a knock at her door. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Rangiku wouldn't come over unannounced. She moved to answer it and when she opened it, her eyes widened.

"Brother?"

Byakuya stood gazing down at her, long hair that matched hers pooling down his shoulders. "Rukia."

She looked at him in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

He brushed past her and entered. "I've brought someone to see you."

Rukia looked out the door and her breath caught. The person gave her a lazy half grin hadn't seen in years. He reached up and ran a hand through his dark spikes.

"Plan to hug me or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Kaien!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms.

He caught her and stumbled. "Geez, you're getting heavy."

She rolled her eyes in response. She hadn't seen Kaien in four years. They were best friends throughout her life, but he moved away after high school. They talked on the phone sometimes but preferred letters. When Rukia joined the military, they lost all contact. The next time she tried to send him a letter, it returned stating he no longer lived there. 

Rukia jumped down and motioned for him to come inside. "I haven't got a chance to set up yet."

"I can see that," Kaien said, his aqua green eyes surveying his surroundings.

Byakuya was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and Rukia smiled at him. "Thank you." He gave a slight nod of his head. Rukia turned to Kaien. "How did Byakuya find you?"

Kaien shrugged. "He was the first person I called when I got back to Japan."

"Are you staying?"

Kaien gave her his crooked smile. "I'm thinking it's about time to move home."

Kaien placed a hand on her head and mussed her hair, something that always annoyed her when they were children. She ran her fingers through it and glared at him. He chuckled and took a seat next to Byakuya. Rukia padded into the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Water," Byakuya answered.

Kaien stretched and leaned back into the couch, placing his arms behind his head and stretching out his long legs. "Give me something alcoholic."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Rukia scolded. "You can have water, juice, or soda. Those are your options."

He growled. "Soda then."

Rukia grabbed a bottle of water and a Coke out of the refrigerator. She turned and walked back to the living room, handing them both their drinks. After taking a large swig of his soda, Kaien burped and placed it on the table in front of him. Byakuya gave him a disgusted look. Kaien noticed and laughed.

"You always make that face at me don't you Prince Byakuya? I didn't mean for it to be that loud."

Kaien called him that the moment he noticed how graceful and elegant Byakuya acted. Byakuya gave him a cold stare and continued to sip on his water. Rukia shook her head. One of these days Byakuya would beat Kaien into the ground. She noticed Kaien was looking around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Where's your orange-haired jerk?" he questioned.

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "We aren't together anymore."

Kaien gave her a hard look. "What happened?"

Kaien never liked Ichigo. In fact, the two of them fought the first time they met.

_Rukia was waiting for Ichigo after school when Kaien greeted her. They talked for a few minutes and Kaien told her he was going to her house for dinner. She told him she wouldn't be home, and he scoffed at her, reminding Rukia that her absence never stopped him before. That was when her parents were still alive. Her mother and stepdad loved Kaien and allowed him over whenever he chose. Kaien's parents weren't around much, so he attached himself to hers. He and Byakuya met first, but the two had clashing personalities. Kaien and Rukia clicked better. He hugged her and kissed her temple, then whispered in her ear he knew where her stash of chocolate was. She turned to yell at him and saw Ichigo standing there._

_"Why the hell are your lips on my girl?" Ichigo deadpanned._

_"Wait Ichigo," Rukia tried to explain._

_Kaien pulled Rukia to him and kissed her forehead while staring at Ichigo. He dropped his things in anger and rushed Kaien. They fought hard, punching each other with all the force they had. Kaien won because his stamina was lasting longer._

_"Guys stop it!" Rukia shouted._

_She ran and pulled Kaien off Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. He also had blood pouring from his nose. Rukia whirled to Kaien and let him have it. He remained calm as she yelled._

_He shrugged and said, "At least he's got spirit. Work on your right hook though."_

_He walked away and Rukia fell to Ichigo's side, explaining that Kaien was like her brother and they grew up together._

_"Damn him," Ichigo cursed as Rukia helped him to his feet and took him to the nurse's office to treat his injuries._

Ever since that day, she tried to keep them apart. Rukia exhaled and told him what happened. She saw the muscles in his jaw ticking.

"He left you for a side girl?!" Kaien exclaimed. "He's an idiot!"

"Yeah," she confirmed, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I don't care though. There's someone else that has my attention anyway although I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

Kaien stood and moved to the door. Rukia watched him. "Where are you going?"

"Where does Ichigo live?"

Rukia stood up. "Are you crazy Kaien?"

"Sometimes," he answered, giving his old friend a hard look.

"Come on," she said as she walked over and grasped his arm. "Let it go. Forget him for me okay? I don't want to remember him either. "

Kaien looked at her and embraced her. "All right. Just this once."

"Good," she whispered as he released her. She turned to her brother. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

They took Byakuya's Yukon Denali Hybrid. He always liked the larger vehicles so this SUV fit him. It was black, which seemed to be his favorite color. They got in and Byakuya drove them to a nice restaurant that had an outside eating area. They ordered and their waitress brought their drinks out. Rukia frowned at Kaien's drink.

"I thought I told you no alcohol," she scolded.

"I didn't know you were picking up the tab," he countered as he sipped his drink.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Rukia."

She turned to her brother. "Sorry."

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her apology. "You said you were interested in someone else. Who is he?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Kaien questioned. "Is he a pushover like Ichigo?"

"He wasn't a pushover."

Kaien scoffed.  "Only an insecure pushover ends a long relationship for someone else. Instead of telling you he doesn't love you anymore, he cheats and lets you figure it out on your own."

"I get that," Rukia huffed. "Can we stop talking about him please?" 

He was as straightforward as she remembered. She guessed that's why they grew so close. Kaien wasn't afraid to be himself as obnoxious as his behavior could get. When they were in school, the girls loved his crude nature. They chased after him like a celebrity hiding from the press.

She shook her head at the man as he smirked and took another sip. Byakuya was shooting daggers at him. "You have yet to learn tactful words."

"Maybe," Kaien. "So, who is this guy Rukia?"

She blushed. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's-"

Kaien choked on his drink. Once he could breathe, he looked at her in astonishment. "You're talking about the MMA fighter?!"

"You know of him?" Rukia asked.

"Who doesn't?!" Kaien exclaimed. "I never would have expected you to be a groupie."

"I am not his groupie!" Rukia shouted. " I met him at a park and had no clue he was an MMA fighter until Rangiku and I went to his cage fight."

"Rangiku huh?" He leaned back as the waitress placed their food on the table. "How is she?"

He and Rangiku dated, but they both lost interest and ended on good terms. Rukia didn't want to admit it, but them dating might have made their friendship awkward. She worried about getting pushed out of their lives.

"Rangiku is fine," Rukia answered. "She'll be glad to know you've returned."

"We need to catch up," he murmured, licking his lips.

"Listen Kaien," Rukia scolded. "You may not use her for a quick fling. She got her heart broken, too and she can't tolerate it again so soon."

"I see," he said as he ate. "I won't, but I still want to see her."

"I'll call her and let her know you're back," Rukia said, also digging into her food.

They chatted and talked a little while longer, paid for their food, and got up to leave. Once they arrived back to her apartment, she and Kaien exchanged numbers and hugged once more. Kaien told her she had to introduce him to Grimmjow and in her mind, she said if she could find him. She would track him down. She was sure Rangiku would have his number or something. It was now five o'clock, and she took a quick nap and then called Rangiku. Her interest shifted to finding Grimmjow. With how often they ran into each other, Rukia knew she'd see him again.

 


	6. VI

Rukia woke to her phone ringing. She rolled over to pick it up and opened it. It wasn't a number she recognized, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"You sound sleepy as hell. What are you doing sleeping this late in the afternoon?"

The voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure who it was so she asked.

"It's Grimmjow," he said.

Rukia's heart stopped beating. She was getting ready to hunt him down, but he contacted her first. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "Let's hang out."

"Oh?" Rukia asked, rolling her eyes with fondness. "I was sure you didn't like me much from our last encounters."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I had too much on my mind. Are you busy tomorrow? I have a match tomorrow night you can cheer me on for, too."

What an unexpected turn of events. Grimmjow, the one who had brushed her off, was asking to spend time with her. Rukia’s answer was yes; trying not to seem eager was her main goal. Grimmjow could help turn her focus away from Ichigo, and she could help him move past his pain.Thoughts of the aqua-haired man invaded her brain since their last encounter. Her predicament with Ichigo had almost faded although her heart still ached when she thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" Rukia said as she sat up in bed. "What time?"

"I'll call you around two and we'll go from there," Grimmjow responded. "Wear something cute."

"Okay, talk to you then."

They hung up the phone still numb from the turn of events. She had a date with Grimmjow, one of the most attractive men she had ever met. He was also famous, but that part of him she didn't care for. She didn't know he was famous until later. Rukia wondered where this would go. She didn't want to be just a quick fling. She thought for a moment. Maybe that would be best. They both just ended relationships, but she wouldn't have rebound sex with him. Perhaps she would just build a friendship with him. She had to admit that she rushed into a relationship with Ichigo although it lasted years.

Rukia remembered that Grimmjow asked her to wear something cute. She got up and moved over to her closet. She looked at outfit after outfit but couldn't find something she wanted to wear. She needed to go shopping now. Rukia picked up her phone and dialed Rangiku's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, you want to go shopping?" Rukia asked. "I need to get a new outfit."

Rangiku laughed. "So, he called you I'm guessing?"

Rukia blinked. "How did you know?"

"How else did you think he got your number?"

That made sense. She forgot to ask how he got her number. That meant he called her to get Rukia's number.

I didn't think he was interested, she thought as she slipped on some shoes.

"So, you don't mind if I see him?" Rukia asked. "I wanted to talk to you about him before, but I've just been so busy."

"It's fine, dear," Rangiku responded, brushing her off. "He was just a one-night stand. I have no interest in him."

Rukia exhaled. She was glad to hear that. It would upset her if Rangiku had feelings toward Grimmjow, but she wouldn't try to pursue a relationship after that. That was just the law between girlfriends. Rukia strode to the bathroom and got ready to brush her teeth.

"That's good," she responded as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "I have something else to tell you, but I'll wait until I see you to tell you."

"Aw," Rangiku pouted. "Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope," Rukia answered. "I'll be over in ten."

She hung up the phone and brushed her teeth. After she finished that, she brushed her hair, grabbed her purse and keys then headed out the door to her car. Soon she was pulling up in front of Rangiku's house. She stepped out of the car and opened the front door since she still had a key. Rangiku was sitting on the couch and got up to greet her.

"So, what's the big news?" Rangiku asked with excitement.

"Take a wild guess," Rukia said as she smiled at her.

Rangiku frowned. "You know I'm not good at guessing games."

"Kaien is back," Rukia said. "I saw him earlier."

Rukia waited for her reaction and she got the one she expected. First Rangiku's face went blank, then a smile crept along her lips. "He's back?"

"Yes. Byakuya brought him by earlier and we caught up over lunch."

"Is he the same?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Rukia huffed. "He's still the annoying guy he's always been."

Rangiku sighed. "I would like to see him again."

"I thought you guys lost interest in each other and that was why you broke up."

Rangiku's smile faltered, and she played with her ginger hair. She exhaled and looked away. "That wasn't the real reason. I met Toshiro and couldn't continue to string Kaien along, so I broke up with him. I still liked him but... I liked Toshiro more."

Rukia blinked in surprise. Kaien told her the relationship seemed stagnant. He must have said it for Rangiku's sake. The ginger's eyes shimmered with tears.

"He was such a good boyfriend," she whispered, her voice hitching. "We didn't agree on everything, but what couple doesn't? All that mattered was he was there for me whenever I needed him. He only told you we lost interest because he didn't want you to be mad at me." She hung her head. "I want to apologize to him for what I did."

Rukia lifted her chin with her fingertips. "Look at me." Rangiku brought her eyes up to meet Rukia's. "Don't apologize because it didn't work out between you and Toshiro. If you apologize, I want you to mean it."

"I will," Rangiku murmured.

Rukia pulled out her phone. She had gotten Kaien's number when she saw him earlier at lunch. Rukia looked through her phone for his number and when she came across it; she hit talk.

"It's calling him," Rukia informed. "Why don't you invite him to the mall with us?"

Rangiku took the phone. When Kaien answered she said in the shyest voice Rukia had ever heard, "Hi Kaien, it's Rangiku."

Rukia chuckled as a blush crept over Rangiku's cheeks. She knew her friend still cared about Kaien. It was written all over her face as she spoke to him. Rangiku was not a shy woman, but here she was acting like a love-struck thirteen-year-old girl. Rukia thought it was cute. Rukia ran her fingers through her ebony colored hair and thought about her date with Grimmjow tomorrow. She refused to act like Rangiku was with Kaien. Grimmjow just had a way of looking at someone and making them melt, but Rukia believed she could avoid his charm. Once Rangiku got off the phone, she handed it back to Rukia, got her things, and headed for the door. 

"He said he will meet us there." She looked over her shoulder at Rukia. "Why are you moving so slow?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Rukia asked, laughing at her friend's impatience. She locked the door behind her and they moved to Rukia's car.

* * *

Grimmjow was at home relaxing in his living room. He couldn't believe he called Rangiku to get to Rukia. He never was that forward. Grimmjow was the type that if he saw you again, that was fine, but if he didn't oh well. Why was he so interested in Rukia? He refused a relationship, but he contradicted himself by asking this woman out.

 _Maybe she'll get my mind off Michiko_ , he thought as he stretched and got off his couch. 

Just having sex meant nothing but getting his rocks off. However, the chase to get in a woman's panties sounded appealing. When he was fucking Rangiku; he was thinking about Michiko. He once imagined that it was her underneath him, not Rangiku. That wasn't fair to her. Oh well. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and exhaled. He wondered how Rukia was doing. She sounded all right. He would get all the details tomorrow.

"Grimmjow!" Nell called. "Harribel is on the phone."

"What the hell does she want?" he yelled, not moving from his spot.

"Why don't you get the phone and ask her yourself!" Nell shouted.

"Damn woman," he muttered as he walked over to the house phone and picked it up. "What?"

"We're meeting with some managers and other MMA fighters for a get together at the club," Harribel said, getting straight to the point. "Get dressed."

"What if I don't feel like going?" Grimmjow yawned. 

"You will meet your opponent for tomorrow," Harribel responded. "Gives you a chance to check him out before your match."

Grimmjow thought for a moment. He had nothing planned tonight so what could it hurt? A few beers to loosen up didn't sound bad. 

"What time?" He questioned as he headed towards his room.

"Be ready by eight o'clock," Harribel answered. "I will come get you."

"All right," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Nell!" he hollered. "Pick something out for me to wear. I'm going to the club."

"Okay!" she answered back. She came into his room and rummaged through his large walk-in closet. She giggled. "We should stop yelling across the house."

"No, we shouldn’t," he answered smirking as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. Instead of walking to find one another, they yelled to get the other's attention. He found it funny the first time he yelled for her and she came running thinking she was in trouble. It remained a great memory. Grimmjow entered his spacious bathroom. The entire area was white and trimmed in blue. A large white rug covering a good portion of the floor. The shower was on the far right corner and had glass doors trimmed in brass. A marble sink sat across from of the large Jacuzzi tub shower combo.

"Nell!" he yelled again. "Bathwater!"

"Can't you do anything yourself?!" she exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Then why the hell would you be here?" he questioned as she moved over to the tub.

"Shut up," she muttered as she bent down and set his water just the way he liked it. "Next you'll ask me to lotion you."

"You would do that for me?" he cooed as he removed his pants.

He was already shirtless since when he was at home he didn't wear one unless he was cold. Nell looked at him from over her shoulder and frowned. "Not likely. You have to pay me extra."

Grimmjow laughed and once she fixed his water, Nell exited, and he removed his boxers. He slid into the water with a sigh. He dared someone to say he wasn't a man because he liked a good bath. It gave him time to contemplate life and relax his sore muscles. Right now, his thoughts were drifting off to Rukia again. He could still picture her crying her heart out in the rain. He wanted to see her happy and her mind shifted from the asshole who broke her. Grimmjow exhaled. He never harbored such interest in a girl so soon. Sure, he dated other girls, but none came in comparison with his ex-best friend. Still, for once his interest wasn't just sexual and continuing to run into her must mean something.

He washed up and soon called for Nell again to wash his back for him. As she did, she gave him a puzzled expression. "What's on your mind Grimmjow?"

"A girl," he answered. "I'm interested in her, but it isn't a sexual thing."

Nell listened as he explained what was going on. "Grimmjow, don't let Michiko's rejection stop you from finding happiness. You deserve happiness too."

He let her words sink in. She was right. He shouldn't be sitting around moping about what he and Michiko could have been. Here was a girl whose genuine push for friendship didn't deter him because she was just as fragile. Rukia wouldn't fake her actions because her heart still ached.

"Thanks. Leave so I can dry off."

Nell snorted as she left. "You act like I want to see your pee-pee."

Grimmjow laughed at the word she used. 

* * *

Rangiku and Rukia stood in the food court of the mall. Rangiku's hair was flying back and forth from how many times she had turned her head looking for Kaien. Rukia had gotten smacked in the face with it many times so far.

"Rangiku would you calm down," she scolded. "I've never seen you like this over a guy."

"But this isn't just a guy," she answered. "This is Kaien."

Rukia turned around and said man was walking towards them. He put a finger to his lips and moved behind Rangiku.

"Kaien means a lot," she continued. "He's not just a regular person."

"Is that so?"

Rangiku jumped and turned around. She beamed as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Kaien! It's great to see you!"

He chuckled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can see that." He held her at arm’s length. "When did you get so... curvy?"

She giggled as he turned her around, his eyes trailing without shame over her figure. Rukia smiled and knew she would be like the third wheel here, but she didn't mind. She already got to spend time with Kaien so it was Rangiku's turn.

"Guys I'm going to go pick up something for tomorrow," she said as she turned her back to them.

"Wait, Rukia!" Rangiku called. "I came here to help you find an outfit, so wait up"

"You know you only came for me," Kaien joked as he came up behind her.

"Well, a little," Rangiku admitted, "but the main reason I came is to help Rukia pick out her clothes for her date tomorrow."

They walked towards the escalator and traveled down. "So, you're going out with Grimmjow?" Kaien asked.

"Yes," Rukia answered, blushing.

"You know about Grimmjow?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, Rukia told me about him earlier," Kaien answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm proud of her for getting someone ten times better than that asshole Ichigo."

"Don't even say his name," Rukia huffed. She stopped in front of one of her favorite clothing stores. "I want something out of here."

They walked inside and Rangiku picked out clothes for Rukia to try on. Some outfits Rukia refused because they revealed too much.  At the end of their shopping spree, she bought three outfits, but she chose a simple jean short strapless romper garnished with a white belt. She figured it wasn't too conservative and let the imagination wander. They exited with Kaien complaining about having to shop with females. Rukia pointed out he didn't have to come, and he said he came because he wanted to see Rangiku. A blush crept across Rangiku's features again. Kaien kissed her cheek which caused her face to turn a deeper shade of red. How adorable. Kaien stopped in his tracks. He glared ahead of him and grasped Rukia close to his body. Rangiku also scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it, guys?"

She turned and saw Ichigo and Orihime walking nearby. Rukia's heart twinged, but she ignored it. She planned to move on, so she didn't care what those jerks did. She would not continue wallowing in sorrow over someone who did not deserve her.

"Hey pansy with the orange hair," Kaien shouted as he released Rukia and walked towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"No Kaien, let it be!" Rukia called as she ran up to him. "It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It matters," he snarled.

Ichigo turned and looked at them. He scowled, and he walked towards Kaien.

_Oh, no! He will drag Ichigo through this mall if I don't stop him!_

"Kaien," Ichigo said.

"Idiot," Kaien responded. His gaze turned to Orihime. "This is who you left Rukia for?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Ichigo snapped as he stepped forward so they were nose to nose.

"Or what?" Kaien responded. "You're well aware, or don't tell me you forgot the last time I handed you your ass."

"Guys please," Rukia pleaded as she stepped between them. "Don't do this."

"He's the one that did this," Kaien accused, his gaze never wavering from Ichigo's. Rukia pushed Kaien back, but he moved forward again. "Leave before I get mad."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed. "Is that so?"

Kaien was on a rampage a second after Ichigo's snide comment. Rukia and Rangiku struggled to hold him back as he shouted obscenities in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo just stood there smirking.

"Orihime get him out of here!" she shouted at the orange haired girl. "Are you stupid?!"

She blinked and tugged on Ichigo's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Ichigo shot Kaien another smile and walked off. Kaien was breathing hard. A crowd had formed and someone called the security guards. Rukia explained the situation and told them they were leaving now. They left the mall and Kaien was clenching his fists. Rukia moved over to Rangiku.

"Do something," she whispered. "He'll destroy something if he doesn't calm down."

Rangiku nodded and placed a hand on his arm. He continued to look straight ahead, the muscle in his jaw ticking. She moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"If anyone hurts either of you," Kaien whispered. "I'll end him."

"We know," Rukia answered as she hugged both of her friends.

She hated that Kaien flew off the handle so easy, but her best friend cared for her wellbeing and it made her smile. She knew Kaien wouldn't have to worry about Grimmjow. Something in her heart told her he wouldn't cause trouble like Ichigo.

"Come on," Rangiku said. "Let's go watch a movie at my house."

"Sounds good," Kaien answered, cracking the first smile he had since the incident.

They went to her house and watched a movie called The Hangover. They laughed throughout the whole movie and when it was over, Rukia said her goodbyes and headed home. Kaien stayed with Rangiku. She said she wanted to make amends when she walked Rukia to her car. Rukia believed they might rekindle their old relationship. That thought made Rukia happy. Kaien was a sweet guy although rough around the edges. Rukia brought her bags inside. It was ten o'clock and exhaustion washed over her. She took a shower and crawled into bed. She replayed the confrontation in her mind again. The smug look on Ichigo's face made her want to smack him, but she realized he was no longer her concern and she didn't want him to be.

She turned over with sleep tugging at her and fell asleep with curiosity for the next day's events.


	7. VII

Grimmjow woke up to a slight headache. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow. The night before, he drank more than he intended and now his head was killing him. He had to admit that he had fun that night although he and his opponent named Yammy, almost destroyed each other before the match even started. hat man was huge and ugly as shit with his strange face painting and the receding hairline, but he knew he would have fun fighting him. Grimmjow peeked from under his pillow at the dresser beside it. On it was a glass of water and aspirin. He reached for it as he sat up rubbing his temple, thanking Nell for putting it there for him. He looked at the clock behind the glass of water. It read 12:13 PM.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He had two hours to hope his hangover subsided while trying to get ready to hang out with Rukia. A great idea popped into his head, but he would have to leave sooner than later. He'd ask Rukia to come over now. Grimmjow swallowed the two pills and ignored the throbbing in his head as he trudged to the dresser where his phone was.

* * *

Rukia had been awake since nine o'clock that morning. She wondered what she and Grimmjow would do today. Rangiku had already called her to wish good luck and reminded her to call and give all the juicy details. Rukia took that time to ask if something happened between her and Kaien. Rangiku told her he agreed to leave before their hands wandered. Rukia said she was proud of her and that she would call her as soon as she got back home. Rukia watched TV, willing the time to move by faster to two o'clock. She was watching a weird show called Naruto. It was about this kid and all the adventures he goes on as a ninja. The boy was loud and obnoxious, but Rukia found the storyline entertaining.

"Naruto, you knew Pervy Sage left to find women," Rukia huffed. She continued watching the cartoon until she heard her phone ringing from her room. It was probably just Rangiku wondering if she had left yet. That woman could be so impatient.

Rukia got up and moved quick to answer the phone. Looking at the name made her heart leap as she answered it.

What the hell is wrong with me? she thought, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rukia," came Grimmjow's voice. "Hey listen, why don't you come over to my place? I'll get ready while you're here."

So, he wanted her to come over to his house earlier than expected. She got dressed early, anyway. "Sure, I can be over in an hour, just text me your address."

"Okay see you then," he responded. "Later."

Rukia hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. She figured it was a good habit though. The young woman studied her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing the jean shorts one piece she bought the day before. Her porcelain shoulders were bare and a silver necklace was around her slim neck. Her dark hair that looked almost blue in the light was in its usual flipped hairstyle. Small pearls garnished her ears.

Rukia put a light layer of clear lip gloss on her lips and studied her reflection once more in her large mirror then strode back to her room to grab shoes. She stood in her closet contemplating on what to wear. She looked at a pair of silver stilettos that had a three-inch heel. Rukia shook her head at them. Rukia refused to mangle her feet in those. She stumbled upon a pair of white flats. Those would stay comfortable if they would be walking a lot. Rukia slipped on her shoes, wondering what Grimmjow had planned for them. Well, she wouldn't find out from sitting there pondering about it.

Rukia got up and headed towards the door, grabbing her phone and turning off the TV on her way by it. She picked up her purse off the counter, removing the keys as she unlocked the door and walked outside. She locked the door behind her then headed down the stairs to the parking lot where her car was. She got inside and looked at her phone. She saw the text message from Grimmjow with his address. Rukia opened it and punched the address into her GPS system. Soon, she was on her way to his house.

* * *

Grimmjow heard the doorbell ring from his bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his toothbrush was in his mouth.

"Nell!" Grimmjow yelled. "Mmser mah woor!"

"Shut up and finish getting ready!" Nell hollered back.

Grimmjow growled and continued brushing his teeth.

Nell moved to the front door and opened it. There stood the cutest, most innocent girl she had ever seen. Her large doe eyes made her look almost angelic. Nell had to stop herself from cooing over her like she was a puppy that needed petting.

"So, you must be Rukia," Nell said smiling. "Come on in."

Rukia followed the woman with the turquoise hair and chest as large as Rangiku's down the white hallways of his house. It amazed her how large it was, but then again Grimmjow was well off with the money he made. The woman brought her to a large living room that had cream-colored furniture. It had the largest flat screen TV she had ever seen and along the wall on the far-right side was a trophy case full of many awards.

"Have a seat anywhere Miss Rukia," Nell said smiling. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you I'm fine," Rukia said returning her smile, "and please just call me Rukia."

Nell giggled. 

"Okay, Rukia."

Rukia moved into the living room and sat on one of the long couches and crossed her legs, continuing to study her surroundings. She saw a bunch of DVDs on the floor. She read names like "Romeo Must Die" and "Blade of the Immortal" so she guessed that he liked fighting movies, which didn't surprise her much.

Next to the TV was a rack that had maybe hundreds of CDs on them. Rukia knew he liked music from the vast collection she saw there.

"Rukia."

She turned to see Grimmjow walking towards her. He had on a black shirt that said in bold white letters "I'll kick your ass." He had on simple blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair was in its usual soft spikes and even though he dressed casually, Rukia found him attractive. He was just so gorgeous with that tanned muscular body and unnatural blue eyes. She willed herself to not act nervous as she stood.

"Hey Grimmjow," she greeted, wrapping him in a quick hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," he answered as he gave her a once over. "You look cute."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look good yourself."

"Don't boost his ego," Nell said as she chuckled and stood up. "He already is conceited enough as it is."

"Shut up Nell," he teased. He looked over at Rukia. "This is my maid, Nelliel."

"Maid?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I know it's kind of hard to believe without me wearing one of those frilly black maid outfits."

"I hate those damned things," Grimmjow said frowning. "Role-playing is all right, but that is fucking annoying."

"Are you insinuating that I will want to dress up for you?" Rukia questioned gazing up at him.

"Yes," he answered. He turned and grasped Rukia's hand in his own. "See ya later Nell."

"It was nice meeting you Rukia," Nell called. "Hope to see more of you!"

"Same here Nell," Rukia said over her shoulder.

Grimmjow guided her through his house until they got to a door. He opened it and it led to a garage that had two vehicles. One was a large black SUV, and the other was a dark blue Camaro. He walked over to the smaller car and unlocked the other door. Rukia got inside the two-seater, admiring the inside. The seats were black with the same color blue as the paint job on the edges. The rest of the interior had a futuristic appearance. She had never seen a car radio with so many extra gadgets in it. He revved the engine and pressed a button hanging from the mirror. The garage opened, and he pulled out; soon they were in the streets. Music filtered from the stereo system. She recognized the voice, but she never was one for American R&B. So far though, she liked the beat and the singer's voice.

"What song is this?" Rukia asked.

"Butterflies by Michael Jackson," he answered as his head nodded to the beat. "It's good shit isn't it?"

"It's not something I've ever heard before," Rukia said smiling. "So where are we going?"

"To the Tokyo Dome amusement park," he answered looking over at her with a smirk as he changed gears. "Ever been there?"

"Not since I was fifteen," she answered. "I went to spend time with..."

She paused. It was strange how history was repeating itself. She and Ichigo had their first date at the Tokyo Dome when they began dating. They spent the whole day smiling while holding hands and laughing together.

"How long were you and him together?" Grimmjow asked.

"Six years," she whispered. She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I'm hanging out with you and I refuse to compare that date with this one."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Good, you better."

Grimmjow seemed laid back and their conversation flowed. She liked that about him. He didn't make her feel like she was just rambling. She knew he was listening to her. That was something Ichigo didn't do. He would sometimes get bored with her talking and stare into space. From what she could tell, they would always have meaningful conversations, but then again, they just met and she could be dead wrong about him. Rukia hoped she wasn't. A comfortable silence fell between them as the music floated from the system. Rukia could hear Grimmjow humming. She remained silent, hoping he would sing, and he did.

"I just want to touch and kiss and I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies inside, inside and I." Grimmjow looked over at her while singing the last part. She blushed, upset with herself it was an easy task for him. He sure thought he was smooth.

"Do you sing to all the girls?" She asked.

"When I was a kid I did," he answered, "but now only certain people get to hear it."

It surprised Rukia that he didn't sing to every girl. She didn't think she would ever tire of hearing his voice. That wasn't something she would admit to him yet. She had seen people with talents who always showed them off to gain people's affection. Grimmjow wasn't like that. He sang because he liked to and she guessed he fought because he enjoyed it. Soon Rukia could see the large rides from a distance and she grew excited to get out of the car. It was a good thing she wore flats. Soon they were pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car. Grimmjow put on a hat when they got out of the car and she gave him a quizzical glance.

"The fewer people recognize me, the better," Grimmjow said smirking at her.

"That makes sense," Rukia responded.

Rukia saw the large Ferris wheel they called the "Big O" looming ahead of her. Going through the large opening in the Ferris wheel was a roller coaster. Rukia remembered she wanted to go on the roller coaster but didn't want to look like an idiot when she screamed her head off. This time she would go on it. She grasped Grimmjow's arm and pulled him through the crowd towards the roller coaster. There was already a line, and she knew it might be a while, but it would be worth the wait.

"You want to get on this?" Grimmjow questioned while holding her gaze. "An adventurous woman. Not bad."

"I always wanted to go on it. I've never ridden a roller coaster."

"No shit?" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Great, you'll be screaming in my ear."

Rukia glared at him. "Hey, I bet I'll do better than you think!"

He gave her half a cocky grin. They teased each other like they were old friends. Her smile put him at ease and so far, she accepted his personality despite his sometimes brash way with words. She looked damn cute in that outfit too. It showed off her smooth legs. It took some serious self-control not to run his hands over her lean but toned body.

Rukia picked up on the hungry look Grimmjow was giving her. "Something got your attention? Your eyes are wandering."

"Yeah," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her and pulling her back against his chest. "I promise I'll behave though.

"You're awful handsy for a first date," Rukia chided, pulling herself out of his embrace. "Makes me wonder what your intentions are."

Grimmjow shrugged. "What can I say? My life as a martial artist revolves around contact and a hands-on approach. That's the best way to understand my opponent. Keep your mind out of the gutter, Rukia. But remember, if I wanted in your panties, they'll drop."

Rukia blinked at his blunt words. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we? If that is your only goal, it will not be as easy as you make it sound."

Despite her words, she allowed him to hook his arm in hers. The muscles in his powerful bicep shifted to accommodate her grasp as they stepped forward each time the line moved.  Grimmjow smirked down at the woman next to him. His blue eyes gazed over her features. Her hair framed her face, giving it a heart-shaped appearance. Her lips not too thin, but full and meant for kisses. Grimmjow found her to be one of the most attractive women he had ever met. What made her even more attractive was she didn't care that he was famous. She didn't treat him like he was famous either and it felt good to feel normal sometimes.

"Excuse me, are you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Shit, he cursed in his head as a girl was further in front of them moved through the people toward him. So much for being under the radar. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. Grimmjow found her even cuter when she frowned at the red-haired girl that was standing in front of them. He chuckled inwardly when Rukia's grasp on his arm tightened. The girl walked backward when the line moved and keeping her gaze on Grimmjow as if she were oblivious to the fact that Rukia was there. He supposed the quicker he answered her and did whatever fan thing she wanted, she would be out of their hair.

"Yeah I am," he whispered. He saw a smile light up on her face and her mouth opening. He cut her off before she could scream it to the heavens and his date got ruined with Rukia because they had to run from a mob of people. "Keep quiet about it and I'll give you an autograph."

The girl nodded, her green eyes alight with excitement. She moved closer and turned, standing next to Grimmjow. She subtly passed a small piece of paper and a pen. She whispered her name to him and he scrawled her a cute little note that would make her smile for the rest of her life and handed it back. She read it, jumped a little, thanked him, and moved back next to her friend in line. The friend turned to her and Grimmjow saw her mouth moving. His fan shrugged her shoulders. Good girl.

"I'm glad you tried to hide your identity now," Rukia commented.

"I told you," he answered smirking back.

Soon, they were at the front of the line. Rukia's heart was pounding as she pulled her wallet out of her purse to pay the 1,000 yen required to get on the ride. Grimmjow stopped her and pulled out his wallet.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I made you pay?" he asked, pulling 2,000 yen out of his wallet.

"A normal one who realizes I can pay for myself," Rukia responded.

"You're not paying, and that's it," he snapped as she put her purse in the slot for items and shoes that could come off. "Last time I checked, I have plenty of money to spare."

"Must be an amazing life," she retorted, finding a spot in the middle of the ride seats.

Grimmjow frowned. "Let's go to the front."

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed. "I've never ridden a roller coaster, remember?!"

"Don't be a wimp," he said smirking as he dragged her to the front.

Rukia was beyond nervous now. She willed her heart to quiet itself as they pulled their harnesses down.

"I can do this," she prepped herself. “People get on roller coasters every day. Yeah, that's right, I'll be fine."

Grimmjow turned his hat backward and pulled down to keep it from flying away. The fighter gazed at her with a maniacal grin on his face. He looked excited to be on the Thunder Dolphin. He laughed.

"You look like this is your death sentence or something," he said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped as she smiled. "I'm not scared."

She exhaled hard when she heard the first click of the roller coaster moving forward. Her eyes remained glued to the track as they began their ascent up. Grimmjow felt a hand grasp his own and when he looked over, he saw Rukia's gaze still locked on the roller coaster tracks as if she unconsciously grabbed his hand. He smirked, positive Rukia would scream. When they reached the top, Rukia looked out over the city. She saw the whole city from the roller coaster's peak. She gripped Grimmjow's hand tighter as they sat at the edge of the drop. She almost panicked when she felt her arm being lifted into the air.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?!"

"Come on Rukia," Grimmjow teased. "Show me you can take it."

She didn't put her arm down, but her grip on the harness tightened to make up for it. She waited for the drop, dread building in the pit of her stomach... and then they fell. Instead of screaming, Rukia felt the most amazing rush of adrenaline and she had the happiest look on her face. She laughed like a schoolgirl as the roller coaster rumbled through its twists and turns. She raised her other hand without fear just as she saw a flash of the camera. Soon the rush was over and they stopped in the entry dock. The harnesses released and everyone unhooked the seat belt connecting it. Rukia couldn't wipe her smile off her features.

"That was so much fun!" she gushed, linking her hand in Grimmjow's. "I can't believe I hadn't been on one of those before!"

Grimmjow laughed at how excited she was. She grabbed her things, and they went to look at the picture. Rukia's eyes were shining while her mouth was open in a fit of laughter and Grimmjow had his "fuck yeah!" look on his face. They laughed as they pointed at the funny faces the people behind them made. Rukia turned to Grimmjow.

"We need to buy that picture," she said, releasing Grimmjow's hand and moving to the clerk to purchase them.

"I got it," he scolded, trying to move her out of his way.

Rukia stood her ground. "Thanks, but you can cover something else another time."

She paid for it and held the picture close to her body, giving him a confident grin. He leaned down and bumped his forehead against hers, then hooked his arm in hers once more. Rukia felt so comfortable with Grimmjow. She hadn't had innocent fun in a while. She was already looking forward to the next time they hung out together.

"I know what ride is next."

"What's that?" Rukia asked. Grimmjow pointed behind her and when she turned to look, her mouth dropped. "You're crazy if you think I will ride that!"

It was a monstrous tower. The ride was making its way to the top as they watched. It waited a moment, then dropped. She heard people screaming from where they stood. She crossed her arms. "I am not getting on that Grimmjow."

"Why not?" he asked. "Don't turn into a punk now!"

"I'm not riding that damned thing!"

He gave her a seductive look. "Sure, I can't convince you?"

Rukia opened her mouth to say no but got cut off when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up into his sky-blue orbs when he tilted her chin up. He leaned forward, his mouth next to hers. He kissed the corner of her mouth, not connecting his lips with hers.

"Come on," he coaxed as he moved his hand from her face to rake them through her hair and resting at the base of her neck. "It will be fun. I'll even let you hold my hand again."

"You think that will work on me?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "I am not in your fan club so I won't melt so easy."

On the inside, Rukia _was_ melting. Her heart sped up the moment he pulled her closer. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to be the one to initiate it, especially since this was their first date. Grimmjow hadn't earned a kiss from her yet. 

Rukia turned her back to him. "I'm not going on this ride because of that pitiful display. I decided I want to myself."

With that, she walked towards the ride. Grimmjow stood watching her, a smirk playing on his features. "She's feisty."

They spent the rest of the afternoon having the time of their lives. They rode all the rides, ate, and watched an incredible show. The day was cooling and when Rukia glanced at her watch; it said 6:30 P.M. Her other hand stayed locked in Grimmjow's bicep most the day. 

"What time is your match?" Rukia asked as they walked through the crowd of people.

One of the candy stands she noticed tempted her to stop. She tried to ignore them, but then she saw a glimpse of her favorite candy. Rukia pulled Grimmjow to one of the stands. She picked up a bar of Dar's white chocolate and took out her wallet to pay for it. Grimmjow tried to stop her, but she declined. Rukia handed the vendor the money she owed him. He thanked her with a smile and they walked off.

Rukia opened the candy and took a bite. It was so delicious and creamy. She would trade it for the best steak any day. She noticed Grimmjow watching her. "You want some?"

"No shit," he responded.

"That's too bad," she answered turning the bar of chocolate away from him. "Mine."

Grimmjow linked his arm around her neck and held her to his body. "Gimme."

"No!" she shouted as she held the candy up in the air.

"That's pointless, short shit," Grimmjow pointed out running his hand up her arm to the candy.

"You're cheating!" Rukia accused, struggling to break free of his hold.

He laughed as he grasped a piece of the chocolate and broke it off. He ate it. "Mm, this is good."

"No fair," Rukia pouted.

Grimmjow chuckled and released her. 

"My match is at eight so we better get going."

They left the amusement park and headed back to his house. Rukia admitted that she had a blast today. It was a kind of expensive date, but she had so much fun with Grimmjow. It wouldn't have mattered to her if they had a walk in the park. He was playful and sweet, traits she didn't expect from the hard man she met in the rain. Rukia wasn't an idiot and knew if sex got offered, he would, but it seemed his interest expanded beyond that. They soon pulled into his driveway and once his car was in the garage, they stepped out and walked inside. It was now six forty-five and Rukia asked him what time he wanted to leave for the match. He said seven would work so that gave them fifteen minutes to just enjoy each other's company alone since Nell left for the day. Rukia plopped down on his fluffy couch. Grimmjow followed, lying down so his head was in her lap. She rolled her eyes before running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes in contentment. Rukia marveled over his handsome features as her fingers ran through his blue tresses.

"Grimmjow, tell me something else about you."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Something simple," she started. "How old are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he responded. "I'm twenty-five. You already know all the glamorous things about my life.

Rukia nodded. "I acknowledge it, yes, but I want to understand the side of you that isn't famous."

No woman ever said that about him. They always were so interested in how he got started as an MMA fighter, did he enjoy it, and some even had the audacity to ask him how much money he made. He grew more impressed with Rukia by the second by how much of a real person she was.

"I'm not one to open up about my life," he responded.

Rukia brushed his locks out of his face. "I can wait."

"So, I don't know shit about you. How old are you? What do you do for a living? What's your last name?"

Rukia laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you those things. My last name is Kuchiki. I'm twenty-three and I'm in the Navy as a medical corpsman. I-"

"You're a military brat?" he exclaimed. "That's badass."

"Tell me about it," she responded. She looked at the clock and it said 6:58 p.m. "I think we should get going."

Grimmjow yawned and turned over in her lap so his face was in her stomach. "I don't feel like it."

Rukia smiled and rolled Grimmjow onto the floor. He glared at her. She stood up, and he did too, hooking her his arm around her shoulders. "You'll pay for that one of these days."

Rukia bumped him as they headed back out to the car with a playful expression crossing her features.

 


	8. VIII

Rukia and Grimmjow were just entering the building where his match would take place. They entered and a blonde woman with emerald green eyes met them. She cut her hair into a strange style, some pieces way shorter than others and the longer ones had rubber bands around the middle. The woman wore a white button up blouse, but it was open to show cleavage. She too reminded her of Rangiku.

_Why is he surrounded by big-breasted women?_

"Haven't I seen you before?" she asked.

"Well, I've been back here once," Rukia answered. "It was a few weeks ago."

"She's adorable Grimmjow," the woman stated as if it were a fact, reaching a manicured hand up to run it through Rukia's dark locks.

"Don't even think about it Harribel," Grimmjow said smirking. "She's off limits."

So, her name was Harribel. That answered one question. Were she and Grimmjow friends or co-workers? They seemed like friends from how he spoke with her. 

"I'm Tia Harribel," the blonde stated, extending her hand out to Rukia. "Grimmjow's manager."

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia responded, taking the woman's hand to return her firm handshake.

Harribel raked her eyes over Rukia's figure, making her uncomfortable. Why was Harribel staring at her like she was a piece of meat?

"You know," she began, her other hand brushing Rukia's cheek. "If Grimmjow can't satisfy you, I assure you I can."

Rukia's face flushed as Harribel released her hand and walked away, her black heels clicking against the floor. "Come Grimmjow, you've got thirty minutes until your match."

She disappeared from view around a corner. Rukia's eyes were wide with shock. "So, she..."

"She likes you," Grimmjow answered. "That lesbian is always after my women."

"I see," Rukia responded, her gaze still locked on where Harribel exited.

"Are you into girls?"

Rukia's faced reddened more, and she punched Grimmjow in the arm. "No! I have never been with a woman."

"There's a first time for everything," Grimmjow teased as he held his arm, pretending like she hurt him. Rukia knew her meager attack didn't faze him

"No!" Rukia then smirked. "You should worry that Harribel can satisfy me better than you."

Grimmjow snorted. "I'm not concerned."

Rukia rolled her eyes at his cockiness. Each hour they spent together made them more comfortable in each other's presence. However, she didn't want to rush their budding friendship. Rukia refused to think of it as more than friendship until it proved itself otherwise. Her heartbreak was fresh and Rukia understood a new romantic relationship was not wise.

"Come on," Grimmjow said, pulling her in the same direction Harribel went. "The security guard will take you to your seat."

They turned the corner and passed a few doors until they got to a set of steel double doors. A huge man with a black eye patch over his right eye and his dark hair in wild spikes stood there. When he noticed them, he grinned and to Rukia; it made her feel like he would eat her for dinner.

"Grimmjow!" he exclaimed taking a step forward. "I'm rooting for you so if you lose, I will kick your ass."

Grimmjow laughed. "I'll take you up on that challenge any day, Kenpachi." He pulled Rukia closer. "She's VIP."

The giant man looked down at her. "And who might this be?"

His height dwarfed Rukia. This man was about 6'7, having close to two feet over her in height. 

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia responded, finding she was talking to his upper stomach and not his face.

"She's got a fire in her," Kenpachi chuckled. "I've got her."

Grimmjow reached up to brush his fingers through her hair. Rukia caught it, trying to pull him away, but he linked their fingers instead. The brunette stared at their conjoined hands before meeting his gaze. Time stood still for a moment; their eyes speaking for them. Grimmjow knew she demanded he win his match without her uttering a word.

Rukia dropped her hand and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "Get going. We don't have all night."

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble."

Grimmjow left to prepare for his match. Rukia turned to Kenpachi who still wore a maniacal grin. He held his arm out to her, and she took it. At least he was a gentleman.

"When the match is over, I'll escort you and Grimmjow," he informed as he pushed the heavy doors open and the blinding white lights filtered through.

They entered on the right side of the ring and Rukia picked up on the large crowd's anxiousness for the action to begin. Kenpachi brought her to a gray table in front of the stands. A young boy who appeared no older than fifteen noticed their approach and stood from the table. A thin hand reached up to brush his dark bangs from his face, and he gave Rukia a kind smile.

"Who's this, Kenpachi?" 

"This is Rukia, Grimmjow's date for this evening," he answered. He pulled a chair out for Rukia to sit in.

"Thank you."

"I'm Hanataro," he introduced, taking his seat again at Rukia's side. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Hanataro. What brings you to the match?"

"I'm the assistant," Hanataro admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I'm off tonight so I'm allowed to watch the match."

"So, you work for Harribel then?"

 Rukia eyebrows furrowed from thinking about the flirtatious woman.

"Yes," he responded. "I have been for two years now."

"Two years? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Rukia blinked in surprise. " You look so young."

"I know," he sighed as he closed his blue eyes and placed a hand behind his head. "I look like a kid and it makes it hard to find a girlfriend because they all think I'm fourteen."

"You don't have the courage anyway, kid," Kenpachi said looking over at him.

Hanataro blushed. "Well... that's true, too."

"Are you guys ready to witness an amazing fight!" the announcer yelled, gaining Hanataro and Rukia's attention. 

The crowd roared in response.  Grimmjow emerged from the door next to the one she and Kenpachi entered the stadium from.

"Here he is folks!" the announcer shouted. "Standing at six foot one and weighing one hundred and seventy-six pounds, The Blue Flame better known as the Panther of mixed martial arts, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

Grimmjow jumped on the balls of his feet as the crowd screamed. He lifted a gloved fist to the crowd, working them up to cheer for him louder. They chanted his name and Rukia could see “I love you” signs being held by his loyal fans. Harribel was next to him, talking to him as they neared the ring. Grimmjow entered and Harribel stood outside the ring. Next, a man who Rukia guessed was to be his opponent emerged. He was big with terrible facial features. His hairline was receding and his massive muscles proved his dedication to the gym. His features were all big: big nose, big lips, big... eyebrows.

"And here he comes!" the announcer yelled. "And next, standing seven feet even and weighing in at two hundred and eighty pounds. The Punisher known as Yammy Rialgo!"

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed. "He's so much bigger that Grimmjow! Don't MMA matches pair by weight class?"

"Yeah, but Grimmjow challenged Yammy. He signed documents agreeing that he understood the difference in weight class and any injuries he sustained from a fight that ain't valid would be his responsibility."

"He challenged that mammoth of a guy?!" Rukia yelled. "What if he gets hurt?!"

"What the hell did I just tell ya?!" Kenpachi snapped, catching Rukia off-guard with his brash tone. She was three seconds from retorting with Hanataro interrupted.

"Don't worry Miss Rukia," Hanataro said with a smile. "Have confidence in Grimmjow. He has fought guys just as big as Yammy before and won."

That didn't settle the uneasiness in Rukia's stomach. She didn't want to take a trip to the hospital tonight. Yammy's fans cheered for him as he entered the ring. She heard Grimmjow and Yammy exchange words while smirking at each other. She was sitting close to the ring, but she couldn't make out what they said over the roar of the crowd. Soon, the match started. Rukia bit her lip as they circled around each other. Yammy threw the first punch, but Grimmjow dodged, making sure not to stay in Yammy's shadow knowing the large man would use his weight against him. Grimmjow wore a lunatic smile as he dodged another one of Yammy's blows. He roundhouses kicked the giant in the side, making an audible "smack" when it landed. Yammy grunted and lumbered towards Grimmjow. The smaller man was close to the cage wall so Yammy slammed him up against it with a punch to the stomach. Grimmjow doubled over and Yammy kneed him in the mouth, snapping his head back. Rukia could see blood dripping from Grimmjow's lip. She worried for him at first, but then she frowned. He'd better not lose, even if the guy was twice his size.

Rukia stood up and moved to the cage. Harribel saw her. "Rukia step back."

"Grimmjow!" Rukia yelled. Both men turned to the woman yelling. "You better kick his ass or I'll kick yours!"

Grimmjow looked at her in amazement, then he smirked and punched a puzzled Yammy right in the face. They battled hard, matching each other blow for blow. They were both tiring, but they refused to give up.

"Grimmjow, end this already! Stop playing around in there!" Rukia shouted again, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance. 

Grimmjow shook his head. He ducked away from Yammy's powerful kick, then threw a strong right hook that cracked Yammy in the jaw. The big man fell to the ground with a thud, knocked out cold.

"And Blue Flame is the winner!" the announcer hollered as the referee lifted Grimmjow's arm in victory.

The crowd roared their approval as he smirked with confidence. He came out of the cage and moved straight to Rukia. He grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead, then Kenpachi came up next to her. Hanataro and Harribel joined them as they exited.

Rukia frowned at him. "You're being too bold!"

Grimmjow didn't get to respond because one girl in the stands shouted, "That short little bitch got a kiss from Grimmjow."

Rukia saw a blonde woman glaring at her. Rukia shot her a smile and placed her hand on Grimmjow's sweaty shoulder. The woman's scowl deepened as they entered the back.

"Good job out there Grimmjow," Kenpachi said smacking him on the back. "I'll take you on one of these days."

"You're on," Grimmjow said smirking. "I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that."

"I'll patch you up Grimmjow," Hanataro offered. "I'd like to help."

"Sure kid," Grimmjow said as they entered an office. "That other guy is fucking weird. He's got a thing for me."

Hanataro laughed. 

"You mean Szayel Aporro?"

"Yeah him," Grimmjow said grimacing. "That pink hair gets on my nerves too."

Szayel was another assistant for Grimmjow. He helped with patching Grimmjow's wounds, but the man enjoyed himself too much. He let his fingers linger on Grimmjow's skin far longer than necessary. When the man first arrived, he mentioned that he specialized in massages for sore muscles so after Grimmjow's match that day, he had him rub out the kinks in the back of his legs. Grimmjow had laid flat on his stomach on the bed in the medical room. He had to admit he got a weird vibe from the guy, but him saying things like "Such strong calves" didn't make him feel any better. When Szayel traveled a little too high on Grimmjow's legs, he wrenched out of his grasp and stood up. Szayel smiled, adjusted his glasses, and said, 

"Now, now. No need to be shy."

Grimmjow shuddered at the memory and Rukia laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

He frowned at her when she threw his earlier words at him. He moved to another door. When he opened the door, Rukia realized it was a bathroom. It made more sense for him to rinse off first before he had his wounds tended to.

"Fuck that," Grimmjow muttered as he stepped inside. "Hanataro, get me a towel and my clothes will ya? I've got boxers and stuff in the locker room."

"Right away sir," Hanataro said as he exited the room.

Kenpachi left to help prevent crowd fights. Now it was just Harribel and Rukia. Now Rukia was not a homophobe. While she had been in basic training for the military, there had been plenty of homosexual women, but not of them hit on her.

"Don't worry," Harribel said blurted as if reading her mind. "I'm just a flirt is all. I'm already taken."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgment. Silence fell between them for a moment and Rukia studied Harribel. She stood taller than Rukia by quite a few inches and her heels increased the difference in height. Harribel had curvy hips. Her black khakis hugged her and Rukia could tell that she worked out. Rukia needed to work out again. She couldn't let her time at basic training go to waste. She would work out tomorrow since it was Sunday. Hanataro returned with the items Grimmjow requested and knocked on the bathroom door. Grimmjow told him to put the clothes and towel on top of the toilet seat. Hanataro did and then exited the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow emerged and Rukia sucked in a breath. He had on a simple white muscle shirt and red sweatpants. His shirt was damp in some places from his shower and his biceps flexed as he put a hand in his wet blue hair. His pants clashed with the color of his hair, but he still looked gorgeous. Rukia's eyes traced his body without realizing it.  She got a glimpse of why Rangiku took handsome men to her bed when she didn't know them. Grimmjow was the pinnacle of lust. His body and personality could make any woman swoon. He flashed her his perfect smile, walking up to her and hooked an arm around her waist. Grimmjow turned his gaze to Harribel.

"Call me when I have something," Grimmjow said as he pulled her towards the door. "See ya. Rukia, stay close. I don't want the crowd to eat you alive."

"The crowd?" she repeated as he escorted her towards the hallway. Seven large men in black suits stood by the door.

"Is this your security detail?"

"Damn right," Grimmjow responded as they neared them. 

Rukia hadn't even thought about fans, but Grimmjow was famous in the martial arts world. Since they saw her with him, they would ask questions about their relationship. She didn't want that kind of attention from one date with Grimmjow. She read stories in magazines about how the press did things like following people and trying to corner them alone to get information. Rukia was not the type to deal with someone in her face once she had asked them to leave her alone. Publicity came with him and if she continued to spend time with Grimmjow, Rukia would have to get used to it. The security guards formed a circle around them and opened the door. So far there was no one to bother them. Security guards also surrounded his car. They were almost there.

"Oh my God, it's Grimmjow!"

"Damn," Rukia cursed as a mob of people surrounded them.

The bodyguards kept them at bay, but the paparazzi stuck their microphones through. They all shouted dozens of questions. Rukia didn't know how Grimmjow could understand them. He didn't ignore them though, he answered their questions, but continued walking towards the car.

"Grimmjow, how do you feel after defeating Yammy?"

"Like a million bucks."

"Who's on your list next to fight?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who is the woman with you?"

Rukia's heart pounded harder when they mentioned her. Grimmjow placed her face in the crook of his shoulder. There wasn't any point because he kissed her in front of everyone. He hadn't been thinking and now most likely Rukia would suffer the consequences of his hasty actions.

"She is a woman I'm getting to know."

"Miss how did you meet Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow waved off the reporters when they reached the car. "Enough questions. Time to go."

The reporters continued to throw questions, but Grimmjow ignored them until one reporter asked the wrong question: "Is she your replacement for Michiko Takahashi?"

Rukia saw Grimmjow's eyes narrow. That's who broke his heart. That could explain why his personality switch to something much colder. Grimmjow turned around his anger mounting. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia beat him to it.

"I am no one's replacement," she corrected. "I am a new part of his life, not a substitute for his past."

With that, they got in the car. As they rode through the bright streets of Tokyo, they remained silent. The music was off and Grimmjow's window was down halfway, the wind whipping around his still damp hair. His jaw remained clenched in anger. Rukia wasn't sure if she wanted to say something, but she wanted to comfort him like he comforted her that night when he found her in the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold with your hair wet and the window open," Rukia mumbled.

He let the window up and remained lost in his thoughts. Rukia gazed at him, but he still didn't look at her. Okay, she would start the comforting, but his sour mood was getting on her nerves.

"Hey!" she barked. "Forget that guy. I do not plan for my date to go sour because of some dumb reporter."

Grimmjow gave her a strange expression. Rukia continued. "Michiko is no longer your concern. She missed out when she left you and I know it hurt, but that circumstance allowed me to meet you. I'm glad she didn't return your feelings!"

Grimmjow blinked. He was quiet for a while and then he huffed. He laced one hand in Rukia's. "You're all right Rukia."

Said woman gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and they locked eyes only for a second before continuing their journey home.

* * *

 

She sat watching the television as the reporters tried to speak to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez while he was getting in his car. She saw the woman he wrapped his arm around and her heart fell. After her actions, she had no right to feel upset. It was her fault Grimmjow was seeing someone else. He spilled out his emotions, and she turned him down. Now she regretted it more than anything. Seeing him with another woman made her understand how Grimmjow must have felt when she chose Satoshi over him. How could she have chosen someone she met a few months before over someone who had cared for her most of her life?  She knew she loved Grimmjow, but she didn't choose him, thinking her love for Satoshi outshined their decade-long friendship. Michiko placed her face in her palms, trying to stop the tears from flowing before he saw them.

" _Michiko_!"

She shuddered in fear at the sound of his hard voice and wiped her eyes. She knew if she didn't go to him fast enough, she'd get in trouble. Michiko turned off the TV, letting the blanket she had wrapped around her form fall to the ground. She padded toward his voice, her burgundy hair filtering around her shoulders. Michiko moved into their room and saw him on the bed. He was shirtless and his shoulder-length black hair sprawled around his head. His golden eyes gazed at her with chilling coldness. Satoshi propped one leg up at the knee and the other hand was inside his blue boxers. He freed himself of them.

"Come."

Michiko stepped forward, already knowing what he would make her do. A few days after she moved in with him, he changed. He morphed from the sweet and caring man to a brutal and violent one. She was a sex slave to him. He took her whenever he wanted and made her do things she would never have dreamed of doing. She would have left, but she dropped everything when she came to live with him. Everything was in his name and he had assured her he would provide her every need so she stopped working to take care of things at home. Even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't support herself and had no assistance to get back on her feet. Her parents moved to America, and she had no siblings or friends to assist her. There was no house phone, so she had no way to call and he didn't allow her a cell phone. She couldn't remember their number anymore since the last time she spoke with her parents totaled almost six months ago. Grimmjow had been the only friend she had and needed, but she turned him away.

"You know what to do."

Michiko came to his side and crawled over him. She got on all fours and lowered her mouth to his erection. She felt his hand grip her bottom then move to her chest. All he allowed her to wear was a bra and underwear most of the time for his easy access, but today he allowed her to wear short gray shorts. She moved her mouth along him like he wanted and he groaned as his hand went around to her womanhood. He placed his hand inside her shorts and underwear, running his knuckles over her clit to where it was almost painful.

"You're getting better every time you try," he said, watching as she engulfed his length over and over. She didn't respond. "I saw you watching Grimmjow on the television earlier."

Michiko's heart hammered in her chest. Satoshi hated Grimmjow. Grimmjow had hated him too, so they were even. She knew he would not approve of her watching Grimmjow. Satoshi sat up and hauled her up by her hair. He backhanded her, knocking her backward off the bed. She lay on the floor, holding her face for the umpteenth time, tears streaming down her cheeks. He got off the bed and moved to stand over her.

"You chose me over him," Satoshi reminded her. "You belong to me. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

"Good," he responded as he lowered himself to the floor and had his way with her.

 


	9. IX

Two weeks passed since her date with Grimmjow and Rukia found herself impressed with him. She had gotten to know him and some of his likes were interesting while others terrifying. For example, he liked to sleep with his MMA fighter gloves on and his favorite animal was the panther. The scary fact about Grimmjow's love for panthers was the _live_ one he kept as a pet. The giant feline got a full enclosure to himself closed off behind Grimmjow's large home. About a week after they started seeing each other, Grimmjow showed her. Rukia didn't believe he kept a big cat in his house... until she locked eyes with him.

In the backyard was a large fenced off area with lush grass and trees. Over the giant pond in the enclosure stood a massive tree. In the highest branch sat the cat Rukia didn't think existed.

"What's his name?" Rukia asked, awed at the beauty of the majestic animal.

"His name is Keikan," Grimmjow answered. "It means strong and fierce."

That was the perfect name for a black panther. Strength seemed to radiate off of him as he stood and climbed down the tree, his muscles rippling under his shiny raven coat. He gazed over at them as he lowered himself to the ground. Rukia felt like she was in a trance when his yellow eyes focused on her. Her heart pounded as he crept closer. Soon, the large cat was standing next to the fence and Rukia never felt so small in her life. The animal was as tall as her on all fours, making his menacing presence even more known. Rukia heard the clink of metal and turned to see Grimmjow walking into the cage. Rukia's heart burst in fear.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" she yelled, panic rising in her voice. "He may be your pet, but he's still a wild animal!"

"I know that," was Grimmjow's response. "I've kept panthers a long time." He raised the side of his shirt to reveal a long scar going down his side.

Keikan turned to face Grimmjow. He trotted towards him and when he was close enough, he moved on his hind legs and his front paws came down on Grimmjow's shoulders. Rukia's mouth dropped. Grimmjow just smirked and locked his arms around the big cat's head. He rubbed the back of his head and neck, pressing his forehead against the dangerous feline. Rukia was about to have a heart attack, but as she watched, Keikan's response floored her: Keikan was purring. The large male panther purred as he and Grimmjow embraced, licking Grimmjow's cheek and pulling at his shirt with his long fangs. Once Grimmjow released his grip so Keikan could drop back onto all fours, the big cat returned to her in front of the fence as Grimmjow exited.

"He's acting different," Grimmjow commented from behind her, hooking an arm around her small waist.

"How so?" Rukia questioned, her gaze never leaving Keikan.

"The way he responds," Grimmjow answered, brushing his wild blue hair back with one hand. Grimmjow didn't bother to gel it into its usual spikes that day. "He's just watching you. Almost any other girl, he would lash out at the cage and hiss at them."

So Keikan liked her? Well, she wouldn't say like. It seemed as if he tolerated her. That was neat that this animal that could rip her to shreds showed no malice in wanting to carry out that threat. Rukia thought of something.

"How did he act around Michiko?"

Grimmjow frowned. "He acted the same way. He even let her pet him."

It was Rukia's turn to frown. She would not let Michiko outshine her even though Grimmjow didn't mention her recently. She also pushed Ichigo out of her life. She tried to forget that he ever existed and was doing a good job until three days after her date with Grimmjow, she found the locket that Ichigo had given her on their one-year anniversary. The silver heart-shaped necklace held a lot of memories in it. She hadn't taken it off until the night he had broken up with her. Inside the heart-shaped locket was a piece of paper folded small enough to fit inside the locket. On it were the words "I love you, Angel." She felt a sliver of sadness rise, but after she pictured that man with the deep azure colored eyes, it all faded. She threw the locket in the trash after that. Rukia moved forward to the cage. She had been a few feet away at first, not wanting to get within the big cat's striking range. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she stuck her hand through the wiring of the cage.

_You will lose your hand pulling stunts like this!_  she screamed in her mind as Keikan looked at her hand.

"Rukia no!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he moved to pull her hand back.

Before he could, Keikan licked her fingers twice. Rukia rubbed the large animal's small ears and the side of his head. Keikan leaned into her hand and she could hear the rumbling purr coming from him. She scratched his ears and then pulled her hand back before she pressed her luck too far. Keikan jumped back into his tree.

Grimmjow gaped at her. "Are you nuts?! He could have bitten your fucking hand off!"

"I'm aware," Rukia snapped, "but he didn't so shut up."

Grimmjow huffed and kissed her cheek before steering her back towards the house. She hadn't seen Keikan since that day, but she thought about him often. Grimmjow said he was reaching the age where he would have to give him to a sanctuary. He raised him from a cub so Keikan never experienced in hunting, but he would learn at the enclosure. It stretched for miles and had animals for him to hunt. There were other panthers there, but they wouldn't cross paths often as they were solo hunters. Sounded like a good end for such an amazing animal. She preferred they stayed in the wild where they belonged though.

Rukia was at home that Thursday afternoon. It was about seven in the morning. She woke up early while Grimmjow slept in late so she didn't get to talk or see him until the afternoon. Rukia sighed as she sat on her couch, trying to find something to watch, but nothing good was on this early in the morning. She was still in her sleep clothes; a large white t-shirt and short black shorts covered her. The t-shirt was so long it covered her shorts and made it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Maybe she should call Rangiku. She was an early bird. She wanted to do _something_. Go get coffee. Anything. She was itching to get out.

The small woman stood to get dressed. When she entered her room, she saw that her disheveled purple sheets. She never made it. You'd return to it soon, anyway. The rest of her room, however, could use work. Clothes littered the floor which was the main problem. She had a habit of changing clothes and leaving them right where she took them off. It irritated her mom to no end when she did that growing up. Rukia picked up the clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket next to the door she entered. She went to her dresser in the right corner to pick out something to wear. She would not dress fancy today. She wanted comfort over style. Rukia had even gotten to where she dressed comfortably around Grimmjow. He said he liked it because most girls would wear tight-fitting clothes and heels thinking he preferred, but in reality, he liked a laidback woman but dressed well for more important occasions.

She pulled out a white shirt with two cute little green aliens on it wearing ninja outfits and striking a fighting pose. It said "Mixed Martian Arts". It was so stupid, but it was cute and Rangiku got it for her as a gag gift after her successful date with Grimmjow. She put it on and slipped on a pair of faded skinny jeans and white flats. After she brushed her hair, teeth, and ate breakfast, she called Rangiku. As she guessed, Rangiku was awake and bored, too. She suggested they go to Starbucks to have coffee and talk. She heard Kaien's groggy voice in the background and it didn't surprise her. Rangiku and Kaien were the most sex driven people she had ever met. She didn't think they would hold out for long. Rangiku proved her wrong when she told her Kaien slept over, but they didn't have sex. They weren't dating, but spending time together. Rukia told her she would meet them there in fifteen minutes and hung up the phone. Her life was getting back to normal from all the hurt, tears, and despair after Ichigo's betrayal. She was beyond him now; she was sure. In fact, she hoped that Ichigo found the happiness he didn't have with her. Rukia placed a white headband over her ebony hair, grabbed her things, and left her apartment thinking about how content she was.

* * *

A frustrated sigh left the man that was sitting alone in his almost empty apartment. His ex took everything when he broke it off with her. Since Rukia paid for almost everything, he couldn't stop her from taking it. He was saving up for new things and bought a new television, a couch, and computer. Never again would he let someone else buy everything they would own, but that wasn't the issue right now. His girlfriend wasn't home, which wasn't a big deal. Sometimes you needed a moment to yourself or wanted the company of someone else. It was the company of someone else that was bothering him. Orihime had friends. He met a few like the tomboyish, brunette Tatsuki and the crazy girl with the strange reddish-pink hair and glasses named Chizuru. That weird girl crushed on his girlfriend and he believed Tatsuki did as well with how angry she got at Chizuru's advances. Orihime seemed to be oblivious to it. Ichigo leaned forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers together. He hadn't brushed his disheveled orange spikes since he woke up after he came home from school, and from lying on the couch, they were more messy than usual. Thoughtfulness clouded his light brown eyes about his current situation.

Sure, Orihime was everything he wanted. She understood him on levels that Rukia never did. She completed parts of him that Rukia couldn't. Still, Orihime was air-headed and she didn't seem to realize the heavy consequence of choosing her. When he thought about it though, Orihime never once asked him to break up with Rukia. She even said she liked her. He was still straying from the main issue. Orihime was hanging out with Tatsuki and Chizuru, but now they added a new friend to the group: a guy named Uryu Ishida. Orihime introduced him to Ichigo. He was a member of the same dojo that Tatsuki trained at and a new student in her class. Ichigo didn't think the guy looked like much. He was skinny and nerdy looking with square-rimmed glasses framing his face that he kept pushing back into place. His hair was... blue. The guy's hair was freaking navy blue. Although the guy looked normal, Orihime gushed over him. Every aspect of him from extreme archer abilities to how smart he was. The whole time they were hanging out, Orihime spent more time talking to Uryu. He was wondering because he recognized the smile they shared. Uryu didn't look like he smiled often, but he cracked at least a potential smirk when Orihime was around and it made his blood boil. Orihime was  _his_  woman, and he gave up way too much to lose her now. Still, it didn't stop the strange sensation that he'd been through this before.

* * *

 Rukia met her two friends at Starbucks and they were sitting down talking as they sipped their coffee. Rukia preferred her coffee chilled instead of hot. It was weird, yes, but hot coffee just didn't grasp her like cold coffee did. Kaien was eating which was something he wasn't afraid to do. He ordered a Huevos Rancheros Breakfast wrap. It had eggs, black beans, tomatoes, and five different peppers in its wheat wrap. She never thought Kaien would eat something so... healthy, but here he was shoveling it into his mouth like he would never eat again. He took a swig of his coffee and continued. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Do you have to eat like a pig everywhere?"

Kaien lifted his left thigh, scrunched up his face, and farted. Customers glared at him with disgust and moved away. He smirked at her. "You're starting to sound like Prince."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him comparing her to Byakuya, reached over, and yanked on a lock of his dark hair. He could be so nasty and embarrassing and this wasn't something he picked up. He had been gross once he got comfortable around someone. Rangiku didn't mind. She thought was "manly" or something. His aqua green eyes flashed at her. Rangiku laughed then placed her elbows on the table. She leaned forward and motioned with her fingers for him and Rukia to come closer. 

"That guy in the corner has been watching us. He has a camera."

Rukia growled. Ever since her appearance on TV with Grimmjow, reporters approached her along with angry fangirls. She refused to speak to the reporters and walked away from the fangirls knowing engaging them would make Grimmjow look bad. She could see it already: "Grimmjow's girl fights just like him!" or something stupid and exaggerated like that.

"Let's leave," Rukia whispered, standing with her coffee still in hand. She drank the rest of it and threw the bottle away. Kaien also threw away his garbage and smirked at her. "Seems like you've gotten a little fan club."

That was the last thing Rukia desired. She hoped after the newness of their relationship faded, everyone would leave them in peace. He wore his hair short and dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. He held a tape recorder and notepad in his hands. He must have put the camera Rangiku noticed away.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked when he reached them.

Rukia almost said no, but she wasn't the type to lie. "Yes. I'm not interested in doing any interviews. You have a nice day now."

"Just a few questions," he insisted. "I won't take, but a minute of your time."

Rukia grit her teeth in frustration. "Sorry, sir. I have to go."

They turned to leave, and the man reached out a hand to grasp her shirt. Kaien grabbed his hand and threw him back, causing the man to trip and fall on his butt. Kaien looked at the fuming reporter.

"I think she said she didn't want to do your damn interview."

People whispered asking who was Rukia Kuchiki and what made her so important. Rukia said goodbye to her friends and told them she would talk to them later. She got in her car and drove off. As she was getting onto the main road, her cell phone rang. She looked at it and smiled as she answered it.

 "Your little paparazzi is getting on my nerves."

"They're bothering you again?"

"No worries. Kaien made him back off."

There was a pause. "Your best friend right?"

"Yeah." Rukia heard the change of his voice. He didn't trust that one of her best friends was a guy. "Hey, he's my brother. I've known him since we were in diapers. I don't find him attractive because he's a disgusting pig, and he is seeing Rangiku."

"All right," Grimmjow responded. Rukia heard rustling as if he were still in bed. He must have just woken up and called her, how sweet. She looked at the car's clock and saw it was nine o'clock. That was way too early for Grimmjow.

"What's got you up so early?"

Rukia could almost see his expression as he said, "I wanna see you."

She wouldn't mind seeing him right now. Rukia had been waiting for him to wake up to talk to him and she hadn't seen him in a few days so it would be nice to kick back and spend the day with him. She didn't have plans that day so why not spend it with Grimmjow?

"Fine," Rukia answered as she stopped at a red light. She studied herself in the mirror. Nothing was out-of-place so she reached into her purse and popped a mint in her mouth. She could feel her breath going sour from the coffee and didn't want to kiss him like that. "I'll be over in five."

She hung up the phone and moments later, she was pulling into his driveway. She parked her car and got out, walking over to the garage and entering the garage key security number. It slid upwards, and she walked inside, letting herself in through the garage door.

"Grimmjow," Rukia called as she entered the kitchen. "Where are you?"

She was about to take a step forward when Nell's smiling face caught her attention. Rukia had taken a liking to the busty woman. She had a sweet and kind heart, but was ditzy, reminding her a lot of Rangiku. She and Nell sat down and talked quite a few times. Nell assured her that nothing romantic ever happened between them and that she had a boyfriend named Starrk Coyote. She then showed Rukia a picture of them together. He was very handsome with his brown hair and what looked like honey-colored eyes.

"Hey," Rukia greeted smiling as she hugged her back. "Where is Grimmjow?"

Nelliel released her. "He's in the living room," she answered, brushing her turquoise hair from her shoulder. "See you later. My shift is up for today."

"Have a date?" Rukia asked with a sly smile.

Nell smiled and turned to the door. "Yes! See you later."

She exited the house and Rukia moved towards the living room. She felt her heart pounding with anticipation of seeing her gorgeous boyfriend. When she entered the living room, he stood from his spot on the couch and advanced towards her. She noticed he was shirtless. He came up to her and wrapped his muscled arms around her small frame, lowering his lips to her own. She also noticed that he was being more forward today, entering her mouth with his tongue and rubbing his hands up her sides. They kissed until Rukia pulled back and smiled at him as he pulled her closer.

"Someone is in a good mood today," she teased.

He gazed down at her and a sly smile crossed his lips. He pulled her to the couch, sat down, and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of his waist. Rukia blushed. "Grimmjow?"

He looked up at her with a hazy expression, leaned forward, and kissed her jaw. Grimmjow planted more feather-like kisses along her throat and stopped at her shoulder because the t-shirt covered any skin he wanted access to. He buried his face in her neck and ran his hands up her back, pushing her closer to him. Her name rolled off his tongue in a soft whisper. Rukia’s heart thumped a mile a minute. Grimmjow never acted like this before. She wouldn't say that she didn't like it, but at this rate, clothes would disperse. Three weeks seemed a little early to go all the way, but as his rough hands moved slid down her sides again and he dragged his tongue along her throat, all thoughts of decency were leaving her. It felt so right, but she had to clarify where he stood concerning Michiko.

"Grimmjow wait," she said, steadying his hands that were now on her hips. "Are you over Michiko because..."

"Are you over Ichigo?" Grimmjow interrupted, never ceasing his slow assault on her neck.

Rukia didn't expect him to say that. A few days after the paparazzi incident, they talked about their past relationships just to clear the air and know where each other stood. They agreed that they wanted to give things a shot, and that was when Grimmjow claimed her as his woman.

"Yes," Rukia answered without hesitation, placing a hand on Grimmjow's blue spikes and raking her nails through them.

Grimmjow didn't smirk or smile this time. He gave her this look that was so soft it looked almost vulnerable. She didn't know how to describe it, but she refused to take it for granted. Rukia leaned down and captured his mouth with hers, placing her hands on his firm chest to make him lean back against the couch. Their tongues danced together as hands and fingers began the slow process of exploring one another's bodies. Rukia left Grimmjow's mouth and began the same treatment on his throat. He gripped her tighter, and she heard his breath hitch. He laid his head back on the couch, allowing her better access. She ran her tongue along his Adam's apple and she felt him swallow. His hands were wandering underneath her shirt. Grimmjow raised it and Rukia put her arms up to let the shirt travel over her head. He used his mouth over her exposed flesh. He moved them so she was lying on the couch and he was over her. Rukia's dark lavender eyes looked into his sky-blue ones. He was giving her that look again, except this time lust clouded his eyes.

He laid on her, sliding back so his face was right in front of her small, but shapely breasts. His tongue began explored the swell of her soft mounds and Rukia let out a gentle sigh as her fingers gripped his shoulders. She felt so hot as his mouth moved over her breasts. Oh, how she had missed this! She and Ichigo weren't intimate the whole last three months of their relationship. She would try to initiate, but he would brush her off with a meager excuse. Didn't matter. Grimmjow's clear desire for her set her body on fire.

"Rukia," he murmured as his hands grasped her delicate flesh. "I'm gonna make you mine."

That sounded fantastic to Rukia. Just as he was about to remove her bra, she heard a cell phone go off. Grimmjow growled and got up to get his phone. Rukia could see the bulge in the front of his black sweats when he got up to answer it and was a little disappointed by the interruption. Rukia understood he had to because of his career.

"What?" Grimmjow barked into the phone. "I'm busy!"

He frowned as he listened. His frown deepened, and she knew they would have to stop. After a few minutes, he hung it up and looked at her with remorse. "I have to meet with Harribel to discuss my next match."

It upset Rukia, but the short experience would remain at the front of her mind until they picked up where they left off. She nodded, sat up, and put her shirt back on. "That's okay, I understand."

Grimmjow grabbed a white t-shirt he flung over the side of the couch and put it on. He walked over to her and grasped her hand. They walked to the garage door and Grimmjow put on a pair of Adidas slide flip-flops. He was not interested in dressing up to see his manager. Rukia opened the door and walked inside the dark garage. She was just about to open it when Grimmjow moved her against the nearest wall, his still hard member pressing into her back. His breath fanned over her ear as one of his hands locked on her breast. He kissed her neck and whispered,

"Don't worry, I always finish what I start so as soon as this is over, I'm coming to see you."

 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done teasing you all now! Time for some smut!

Grimmjow told Rukia to stay at his place until he returned as he opened the door to his Camaro. Right now, he couldn't care less about his stupid match. His hormones were raging, and he wanted that raven-haired girl underneath him. He longed to please her. He would show her how much better of a lover he was than that punk Ichigo. Kami, if he ever came in contact with that fuck, he wasn't sure what he would do to him. Knowing Rukia, she wouldn't want any violence to happen between them. She may be feisty, but she didn't seem like one to seek revenge.

He remembered when she told him of the incident between her best friend and her ex at the mall before they dated. She told him they had fought as kids, and Ichigo got his ass handed to him. Rukia could have let Kaien kick his ass again, but she stopped him. She didn't want him to get arrested. Rukia was his woman now. He smiled as he pictured her shirtless like she had been moments before that damn phone rang. She was slim, but her hips. Her skin was so soft and he couldn't wait to get back to what he started. This girl was driving him nuts just from the little they had accomplished. He would develop an insatiable need to be inside her.

Grimmjow growled and picked up the speed as he got onto the highway. After the short time they had been together, he couldn't believe how much he cared for her. What kind of love-struck guy was he turning into? He had just been head over heels for Michiko and now he was fond of spending time with this woman he met less than two months ago. He refused to be some sappy man. He still felt a grin cross his face as he continued to think about his girl. He hit the steering wheel in irritation.

"Fuckin' woman..." he said through gritted teeth. Once again, his scowl changed to a smile, and he tried to force it back. "What are you doing to me?"

Grimmjow pulled in front of the large building and parked. He put a cap on his head and exited the car. He hurried to the building and flashed his ID. The security guards let him in and he was soon trailing down the familiar hallways. He looked into the training room and saw Harribel working with a female who was demolishing the punching bag. A blank look was on her face as her violet hair swung with every punch and kick.

Grimmjow whistled as he walked through the door. "That's a fucking hard left hook." He turned to Harribel. "New girl?"

"Yes," Harribel answered. "This is Nemu."

The girl bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grimmjow sir."

Grimmjow frowned. "What the hell?"

This girl was just pounding the sand out of the punching bag, but she was this quiet and respectful girl when she wasn't fighting? He had never seen something so crazy in his life. "Excuse me, sir," Nemu said as she stood straight, her teal eyes emotionless. "Do you have time to spar?"

Grimmjow cocked his head at the smaller woman. She was lean and her purple workout clothes were big on her, making her look even smaller. He wasn't sure how she would stand up to him. Only one way to find out. Just a quick little spar so he could discuss his next match and get back to Rukia.

Grimmjow smirked and removed his hat. "Let's do this." 

He walked over to where they kept spare gloves and pulled out a pair of black ones then slipped them on. Grimmjow stretched and motioned for Nemu to start, sure he'd end this match fast. The fighter changed his mind when Nemu knocked him down and attempted a tap out hold. Grimmjow's crazy smile appeared, and he reversed the hold. This might take longer than he thought.

* * *

Rukia had gone back into the house after closing the garage door behind Grimmjow. She leaned against the door leading into the garage once she was inside the kitchen. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast as she tried to catch her breath. Her body felt like it was on fire wherever his hand had touched. She wasn't a sex freak, but she had needs and Ichigo hadn't met them in a long time. Rukia wondered if her body responded like it did because she wanted sex or if it was because it was with Grimmjow. She was voting on the latter. That man had become a huge part of her life in a mere few weeks. She loved every moment she spent with him and even when they were still together; she was eager to see him again. Her friends found happiness for her and she was ready to introduce him to her brother. He always knew when someone wasn't good and he told her that Ichigo wasn't. How right he had been.

Ichigo and Michiko pushing them away allowed them to meet each other. Grimmjow was strong and his exotic features could make any woman melt. His caring and sweet tendencies balanced his arrogant demeanor. Her heart smiled just thinking about it. She had a huge crush on this guy for sure. Rukia returned to the living room and rummaged through the movies. She passed movie after movie and couldn't decide on which one to watch. It surprised her when she came across a certain stack.

"Mega Man?"

Rukia was dumbfounded as she sifted through the stack that had all kinds of old shows from Sonic X to Pokémon and even Sailor Moon. What the heck was Grimmjow doing with all these kid shows? She herself liked cartoons still, but she never took Grimmjow as the type to watch things like Sailor Moon. She stifled her laughter at how cute it was. Rukia would bring it up when he got back. Well, after they finished what they planned. Rukia decided on Rush Hour 2, an American comedy she'd never seen. She wanted a good laugh. The DVD player confused her at first, but she figured it out and soon was curled up on the couch laughing at how silly "Lee" and "Carter" were.

She adjusted when her phone vibrated and the number on the screen shocked her. It was no longer in her phone, but she still had it memorized. Rukia scoffed and rejected the call, placing the phone next to her. She knew Rangiku would freak knowing Ichigo called her. Rukia laughed out loud. The phone vibrated again, letting her know she had a new message. She let the phone sit there although she was itching to see what it said. She ignored the urge and decided that she would allow Grimmjow to check it for her. Rukia found that she couldn't get into the movie anymore. She turned it off. For a second, she was thinking of going to visit Keikan, but her lifespan told her it wasn't a good idea to go without Grimmjow. She knew he had a gym somewhere, but she didn't have workout clothes. She didn't know what was keeping her boyfriend. It had been almost an hour and a half since he left her longing for him.

She shook her head. She knew Grimmjow's work was the top priority, and she didn't mind. His job was an amazing one and glamorous. She didn't like him for his money, but it was interesting dating someone famous. The paparazzi were annoying though. They kept interrupting her day. She settled for just doing a little snooping. Rukia wanted a better layout of his place. She walked down the hallway opposite to the kitchen. She looked to the right and saw the clear glass separating a large gym. So, this was where it was. Rukia opened the door and entered. He had a bunch of different exercising equipment and a large boxing ring in the middle. This room was like an actual gym. It impressed her. Rukia looked over and saw a large grey cabinet. She was still barefoot from earlier so she padded across the thin blue carpet to the cabinet and opened it. Bingo.

Everything he might need was in that cabinet, but she focused on the navy-blue sweats and a white muscle shirt. She removed her jeans and shirt then dropped them on the floor next to her. After she slipped on the workout gear, she picked up her clothes and laid them on the boxing ring floor. She decided on the rowing machine and soon after a quick warm up, she started her "pass the time" work out.

* * *

_He's gone._

Michiko breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his car crank up and leave for work. He was a real estate agent, and he often worked long hours. This was the only time she avoided the physical and psychological abuse. Yet still, Michiko remained on edge, sure Satoshi installed cameras in the house. She had to escape, but she had limited possibilities. Satoshi said he would treat himself to a cruise the next weekend. When she asked why he was going by himself, he said he wasn't. Satoshi decided to take a girl from work with him on his cruise. Michiko felt terrible. Not only was he abusive and dominated her, but he also was cheating on her and had no sense of remorse about it.

She broke down in tears and asked him why did he hurt her so much. She reminded him how undying her love was and her desire for their old life as young lovers. Michiko's heart sunk when he laughed. He smiled as she wept in front of him. He then slammed her into the closest wall and said he hurt her because he could. Satoshi was her master and what she wanted meant nothing anymore. She wished she had known how twisted he was beforehand. Michiko moved and sat on the couch. She had to leave during his trip. However, he trained a rottweiler to attack anyone it didn't recognize, and it had never come in contact with her. It would tear her to shreds. Satoshi barred all the windows and the front door had locks on the inside and outside. That forced her to travel through the sliding glass door into the monster's backyard. Even if she made it to the fence, its smooth surface proved difficult to climb, and it stood several feet taller than her. 

The abused woman clenched her fists together. She had to do this. If this didn't stop, he would kill her. Satoshi already threatened to kill her if she tried to leave. She couldn't support herself either. That was one reason she hadn't tried to escape before. Michiko also believed she deserved her karma after hurting her best friend. She and Grimmjow had years of memories together. Great times like when Grimmjow got her tickets to her favorite J-Pop artist Namie Amuro and accompanied her to the concert despite his hate for J-Pop. He was also there during those nights when she cried after a family member died. He proved his love for her, yet she ignored it for Satoshi.

Michiko stood and decided enough was enough. When she got away, she'd call Grimmjow first. His number was the only one she could remember. She often chanted it in her mind so she couldn't forget. Grimmjow would help her like he always had, beating her enemies to a pulp. She would make up for what she had done with the love him he deserved. This woman Rukia Kuchiki he was spending time with better be ready.

"Look out Rukia. I'm coming to get Grimmjow back."

* * *

Rukia worked up quite a sweat. When she looked at the clock, it was past twelve. It still had been two hours since she started her workout. Grimmjow must have been busy. Rukia needed a shower. She grabbed her clothes from the ring and continued down the hallway. She didn't want to be sweaty when Grimmjow returned. She would put back on her original clothes after she finished, but wouldn't bother with putting back on her bra and underwear. They were sweaty, too.

She entered an extravagant room. With as big as it was, it had to belong to Grimmjow. He possessed a lot of clothes from the size of the dresser. That fact didn't surprise her either. She looked over at the large bed. It was a king sized, and it had silk black sheets on it with a mountain of pillows. "Who the heck needs that many pillows?" she wondered out loud as she moved over to the framed pictures on the right side of the wall. Most were of famous boxers and previous MMA fighters. As she moved down them, she saw one of Grimmjow smiling his toothy grin with a young boy on his shoulders and his arm around a woman's back.

Rukia studied the child first. He was around six years old, a smile across his face. A black cap was on his head, but his curly black locks were sticking out of the underside of the hat. It was cute and Rukia never guessed that Grimmjow would have the patience for kids. Who was this child to him? He still hadn't told her anything about his family, but she respected that he was a private person. Her curiosity about the woman piqued. She was exquisite and her eyes were a strange color of blue, just like Grimmjow's, only darker. What caught her attention most was her beautiful burgundy hair. Who was she? Was it Michiko?

Rukia swallowed. If so, was the boy... their son? The raven-haired woman had no problem with children. She loved them and wanted a few of her own when the time came, but that was a huge secret to keep from someone you're dating. She tried to hide her anger. It could be a misunderstanding. It could be a family member or another friend. Rukia dropped it and walked into the open bathroom door. She placed her clothes on top of the marble counter and searched underneath the sinks for a towel and a washcloth. His bathroom amazed her. It was just so beautiful and now she was just contemplating on whether to take a nice bath or hit the glass shower. She decided on the shower because she wanted to get clean before Grimmjow got back from his meeting with Harribel.

"Well, what have you been up to?" She saw said man standing leaning against the door frame. He smirked at her. "Trying on my clothes, are you? I think I like you in them."

Grimmjow's appearance was as bad as hers if worse. His hair was all over the place and he soaked his shirt with sweat. She returned his smirk. "And just what were you doing. hm?"

"I ended up sparring against our newest fighter. She was tough, and it took hours to beat her."

"Her?" Rukia deadpanned. "What do you mean her?"

"We have female fighters," Grimmjow explained while removing his shirt. "I found Harribel training her, and she asked me to spar with her. I saw how she was destroying the punching bag so I wanted to test her strength."

Rukia's eyes flashed with irritation. "You were so late because you wanted to fight a girl? Is that even allowed?"

Grimmjow snorted as he moved over to the shower and started the water. "I'm a fighter Rukia. That's what I am so I will never pass up a fight. In our gym during training, there is no male or female."

Grimmjow turned to her and hooked a thumb in his baggy black sweats. He slid them down to where the start of pubic hair was. Rukia's eyes followed like a magnet. All her anger dissipated.

"Looks like you need a shower too," he murmured. "You're sweaty as hell."

"I worked out in the gym," Rukia said, dragging her eyes back up to his face. They lowered again to his abs. He smirked and placed his hand inside his pants. Rukia blinked. Kami was he a tease, two could play that game.

She placed her towel and a washcloth with her clothes. "I need a shower," Rukia said as she removed her shirt. "I want you to join me."

 She turned away from him and removed her bra. Rukia then lowered her jeans, giving him a good view of her lace pink panties. She watched Grimmjow's reaction while keeping an innocent face. His hand moved in his pants as he gazed at her. Rukia walked towards him with her arms over her chest. When she was close, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 "Wouldn't you rather someone else do that for you?"

"Fuck yeah," he responded as he gazed down at her.

He then crashed his lips against hers. Rukia grasped his shoulders and hoisted herself up. Grimmjow released himself and hooked his strong arms underneath her bottom as Rukia's hands tangled in his hair. Rukia already felt like she was ready for him although they both smelled of sticky sweat. However, she preferred clean over dirty. It wasn't a turn on for her, but Grimmjow was. The aqua haired man placed her back on her feet and his woman yanked down his sweats and boxers. He stepped out of them. She studied him for a moment and the first thing she realized that his pubic hair was also blue and he shaved it down.

"Don't like bushes so I don't keep one," Grimmjow said as his fingers hooked in her underwear.

"And what if I had one?" Rukia teased.

Grimmjow pulled down her panties and smirked again at her. "Then you would shave it first."

Rukia huffed as she grabbed the washcloth and stepped inside after him. The water was nice and warm so Rukia moved in front of Grimmjow. "I get to clean up first."

Grimmjow's eyes gleamed with desire as she lathered up the soap and wash the grime off of her body. When she was almost finished, Grimmjow cupped her left breast from behind and took the washcloth from her other hand. "You said you wanted me to help you get clean, didn't you?"

Rukia nodded and leaned back against the wall of muscle behind her. His arousal pressed into her back and she herself was growing impatient but didn't show it. Grimmjow placed the washcloth on the rack hanging from the shower's head. She looked over her shoulder at him, not sure of his actions. He continued to give her that smirk as he lathered his hands with soap. He then ran his hands from her neck and down her arms, moving his fingers in circular motions.

Grimmjow relaxed her. His hands were working over all the taut muscles and causing them to release their tight hold. She exhaled in contentment as his hands moved over her stomach, skipping her breasts which disappointed her.

Grimmjow kissed her cheek. "I want you," he whispered as one hand traveled back to her breast and the other he placed under the water's flow to rinse the soap from his hand.

He then ducked that hand between her thighs, cupping her womanhood. Rukia gasped as his fingers opened her and ran along her walls, making her knees go weak. He didn't know what he was doing to her. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. Rukia desired more.

"Grimmjow," Rukia panted. "Stop with the games."

Grimmjow chuckled then moved her aside so he could clean himself up. While he washed, Rukia's fingers wandered over his muscular back. She wondered just how powerful he would be and she was almost shaking with anticipation. Once he finished, he turned off the water, and they both stepped out. The fighter picked up the towel, unfolded it, and started the process of drying Rukia's naked body. They gazed at each other through the mirror's reflection and she smiled. Grimmjow then dried himself off and the next thing she knew, she was on her back on the plush white rug and Grimmjow was eyeing her body. 

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" he answered as his tongue darted out to lick her neck and his hand once again moved between her parted legs. "Mm, already wet."

"You sure that isn't water?"

 Rukia closed her eyes and relished his expert fingers teasing her.

"Positive," he answered as he captured her right nipple between his teeth.

Rukia gasped and gripped his shoulders as his tongue brought the pink bud to a point. Her body craved more, wanting all this man offered her and she would take all of it. She moaned and threw her head back as two fingers dipped inside her. She heard Grimmjow growl, and he moved back up to bite her neck. He was so raw and powerful just like the big cat they named him after. She needed him now; she meant it when she said enough games.

"Grimmjow!"

As if he read her mind, he sank into her depths. She panicked. "You are wearing a condom, right?"

Grimmjow snorted. "If you didn't have your eyes closed, you would have seen me put it on."

Rukia frowned. "No need to catch an attitude."

Grimmjow scowled, pulled back, and slammed into her causing Rukia to arch her back at the delicious sensation. She would kill him later, but for now, she wanted more. "Is that the best you can do?"

Grimmjow set a fast and hard pace, thrusting his hips with such power, Rukia's eyes rolled back. He grasped the backs of her knees and spread her further while pushing her thighs back. He hit places no one touched in such a long time. Her moaning and scratching his back when he lay almost over her urged him on. He was making love to her so hard that it felt like he would pound her into the floor. His breath fanned across her shoulder as he continued to move. She couldn't help but moan his name, panting as he pounded into her. Rukia couldn't remember the last time she had sex as rough as this, but she loved it.

Grimmjow bit her neck again and this time she was sure he broke through the skin. "I'll show you a fucking attitude."

Was that so? Rukia knocked Grimmjow on his back and he sat up just as she positioned herself over him. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, then bit down just as he had done to her. He hissed and his hands gripped her hips tighter. She sucked on his neck and listened to his voice turn heavy. Pleasing him was also something she wanted to do. Rukia wanted him to feel the same pleasure he was giving her. She had to get him back.

She lowered herself onto him and they both moaned in unison. His hands went to her bottom, and he followed her movements. She tightened her muscles, and he groaned.

"Fuck Rukia..."

She moved faster on him and from his moans, she could tell he was close to losing it so she continued to torture his neck, especially behind his ears. Grimmjow leaned back, so he was lying down on the rug and grunted his release. Rukia toppled forward onto his chest breathing hard. Once they caught their breath, Rukia got off and Grimmjow peeled off the condom then threw it in the trash. 

"Guess we have to shower again, huh?"

Rukia chuckled, weak from exhaustion. She stood, her legs wobbling and Grimmjow did the same. They rinsed themselves and when they got out and dried off, Grimmjow insisted that she wear a pair of his MMA shorts with another one of his muscle shirts.

"I should have known this would be your type of dress up," Rukia joked, her fingers locked in her shirtless lover's hand. He only wore a pair of silk boxers claiming he didn't feel like wearing a lot of clothes.

"Maybe," Grimmjow responded. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

Rukia was hungry and when she looked at the clock, it said 2:03 p.m. They fucked for an hour. Not bad after exhausting herself with training. As they walked through the living room, Rukia saw her phone and remembered that she wanted Grimmjow to check the message. She walked over and picked it up then handed it to Grimmjow. He looked at her with confusion.

"I got a phone call from a number I recognized earlier," Rukia explained as she tucked a raven lock behind her ear. "I don't want to read it."

Grimmjow nodded and flipped the phone open. "It's a text message. It says 'can we talk'."

_Now he wants to talk? It's too late now._

Grimmjow saw the hardened expression on her face. His features went blank and then he frowned. "Who is this from?"

Rukia's face stayed set in stone. "Ichigo."

 


	11. XI

****Grimmjow's face transformed from blank to furious in a heartbeat. He looked over at Rukia. "Why the hell is he texting you?"

"I don't know Grimmjow," Rukia answered. "After I deleted his number, I haven't called or texted him at all. I'm not concerned with him and that's why I let you open the message. Anything concerning him concerns you."

He continued to gaze at her, sky-blue eyes dancing with fury. It pissed Grimmjow off that after the shit Ichigo dragged her through; he wanted to talk. There wasn't shit to discuss. He left her for another woman.  Why did he want to communicate when he was so quick to end their relationship? Rukia scoffed. She wasn't interested in conversing with her ex.

Rukia's eyes widened when Grimmjow pressed a button and put her phone to his ear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the fuck," he snapped.

Rukia moved to him and tried to take the phone from him. "No Grimmjow, please! I don't want any more drama!" She got it aftesr it rang once and hung it up. "Great, now he might call me again! Do you always have to fight?!"

Grimmjow stalked towards her and grasped the front of his black shirt she was wearing. He gazed into her eyes as he pulled her closer. A soft, vulnerable expression crossed his features.

"Yes," Grimmjow answered. "I didn't fight for the last girl I cared about, but I sure as hell will this time. He can't have you back."

Rukia's eyes softened. He worried she'd return to her ex? No way. She cared about Grimmjow almost too much for the length of time they had been dating. Rukia wouldn't go back to Ichigo. She wasn't dumb and her love she once bore for her ex faded with every happy moment she spent with Grimmjow. He was just an amazing and down-to-earth person although he was famous. He had a sweet side, sometimes annoying, and other times he made her want to smack him... like now. She glared at him and gripped his baby blue hair, pulling his face close to hers so their foreheads touched. 

"Are you nuts?! You think I would go back to him?! What can he offer me, Grimmjow? Tell me that much?"

"But you loved him," Grimmjow answered.

"And you loved Michiko," Rukia countered.

He was silent for a moment then smiled, bringing his lips to hers. "Alright, but if he keeps calling, I'm going to his damn house."

Rukia laughed. She couldn't wait for Grimmjow to meet her family and thought it might be a good idea to do it soon. She was sure that Byakuya would approve of him and she already knew Kaien liked him. Rukia hoped it wouldn't be awkward around Rangiku though. They walked towards the kitchen and Rukia rummaged through his pantry then the refrigerator. She saw a large container and pulled it out. Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned against the counter. 

"You want last night's dinner?"

"Yep," she responded as she grabbed a plate from the dry rack that was sitting next to the double sink. "There is nothing wrong with leftovers, you loser."

"Loser?"

Grimmjow was next to her in a flash and had taken the container from her, holding it high over her head. She tried to grab it, laughing as he kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping. 

"Who's a loser?"

"Give it back Grimmjow!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get it. "You're so irritating!"

"Is that so?" he asked while smirking.

Rukia grasped his shoulders and jumped to wrap her legs around the backs of his legs. It caused him to lose his balance, and they crashed to the floor, the container sliding across the kitchen. Rukia headed towards it, but she felt Grimmjow latch onto her ankle and pull her back, trying to crawl over her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He continued moving like she was just a leech on him. Damn his training. He grasped the container and smirked down at her. "I win."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him as she released him and stood up. "Fine, I'll just get something else."

"Aw, are you pouting?" he asked as he stood up, a smirk still on his face.

Okay, now she was getting pissed off. Never point out the obvious with Rukia. If she was angry, it wasn't wise to say "You're mad, aren't you?". That just pissed her off even more. She ignored him childishly and opened the refrigerator to look for something else to eat.

Grimmjow moved behind her and put the container in front of her. "Here."

She took the container of soba noodle spinach salad and moved back over to the plate she pulled out earlier. Grimmjow followed, pressing himself into her backside. He placed feather like kisses on her neck and leaned his weight into her. "Mad at me?"

"No," Rukia responded as filled her plate. "I'm just not fixing you any."

Grimmjow licked her ear seductively and let one of his hands reach around to cup her breast. "Please?"

"No."

He growled. "I'll take you right here on this damn floor woman if you don't."

Rukia turned to face him. "You act like you wouldn't want to."

It was amazing how relaxed and at ease, she could feel with Grimmjow. Her irritation with him already faded, and it wasn't because he was teasing her that her anger dissipated. It would taste a lie if Rukia said she didn't like having him close to her. He was everything she desired.

"I want you to meet my brother and best friend," Rukia said as she turned to grab another plate and fixed it. "Kaien has been dying to meet you."

"Sure whatever, but don't ask me to act well behaved!"

She rolled her eyes, curious to the events of their first encounter. She hoped Kaien didn't want to fight him, but then again knowing him, he would want to test his strength out against an MMA fighter. He could be so dense sometimes. They got their plates of food and each grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. They returned to the couch and ate in comfortable silence. When they finished eating, Grimmjow took the plates and put them on the floor. He stretched and laid his head in her lap. She played with his hair and ran her other hand down his muscular back. He sat up and smirked at her. 

"Hey, you wanna give me a back rub? Kind of sore from my spar and from fucking you on my bathroom floor."

"Shut up," Rukia huffed as she stood to let him lie on the couch. She straddled him, sitting on the curve of his lower back. Her small hands worked over the taut muscles of his back and she heard him sigh with content. Rukia smiled as her hands continued to run over his smooth skin. She looked over at the stack of movies and remembered she wanted to ask him about the kid movies she found earlier that day.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, closing his eyes. He had trained for hours then came home to have sex so he needed a nap. After she asked him about it and once he fell asleep, she would leave. Exhaustion plagued her too.

"You like Mega Man?"

He chuckled, but his eyes stayed closed. "You found those huh?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Earlier when I was looking for a movie to watch I saw them."

Grimmjow was quiet for a moment. He seemed to have tensed. It wasn't a big deal for him to like kid shows so she didn't think he should be ashamed of it.

"It belonged to Fukashi," he mumbled. "He was Michiko's little brother."

Rukia remembered the picture she found in Grimmjow's room. Was the little boy who she thought could be Michiko and Grimmjow's child Fukashi? It was a good thing she wasn't the type to run with assumptions. She asked him did Fukashi come over often, and he turned over on his back so she was sitting on his stomach. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked off in another direction.

"No, he doesn't."

"Why not?" 

"He died three years ago. A drunk driver hit him."

Rukia's heart fell. She knew what it was like to lose family in an accident since her parents died in a head-on collision. The driver wasn't drunk, but he was too busy looking for his phone that had fallen on the passenger side of the car's floor. His car weaved into the oncoming traffic lane and her parents didn't have time to stop. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since the guy didn't look until it was too late despite the horn being blown at him.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow."

He didn't respond and Rukia understood. Anytime she looked at a picture of her family, it pierced her heart. She was glad she still had her brother and her best friends to help her through her life. Who did Grimmjow have? He had her, but was there any family or friends? She wouldn't ask him anything more about his family. Fukashi was a sore spot for him still. She wouldn't push him to reveal anything else until he was ready. Rukia lied down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her back. She could feel sleep enveloping her and closed her eyes. 

"I'll call my brother and set up something for this Saturday," she murmured. "Do you have a match?"

"On Sunday," he breathed. He was already half asleep. "You coming?"

"If you want me to."

"You're fucking fishing, Rukia."

They fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

"I'm going to go hang out with Tatsuki and Uryu," Orihime called from the front door. "You want to come?"

"No."

"Okay, see you later."

She closed the door behind her. Ichigo was getting irritated that she wanted to hang out with that Uryu guy almost every day. She talked about him all the time. He wasn't stupid. It was very obvious that she liked Uryu, and they would have to talk about it soon. He wasn't looking forward to it and was sure it would end their relationship which made him angry. He gave up everything for her and it didn't seem like that mattered. Ichigo was standing next to the counter. He looked over at his phone. He couldn't believe he called her. Then he texted her when she didn't answer. Why the hell would he do that? He tried to convince himself that he wanted to at least make peace between them. She didn't have to speak to him anymore after, but he didn't like her hating him. At first, Ichigo convinced himself that his happiness was the reason for his actions. He couldn't continue to lead Rukia on like he still cared about her. 

He ran a hand through his orange spikes and reached for his phone. He opened it and saw he had a missed call. His heart sped up when he read Rukia’s name. So, she called him back. She probably called back to yell at him so he would just leave her alone for now. Ichigo knew she hated when he left her alone knowing she was angry with him, but he didn't know how else to deal with it. That had been the issue with their relationship: a lack of communication. He blamed himself for their relationship issues. Rukia always tried to talk things out, but he would just kind of blow her off.

Ichigo exhaled and texted his best friend, telling him he wanted to hang out. He answered saying he was at home and to come on over. Some guy time should help clear his mind of the female drama. Ichigo retired to his room and put on a white t-shirt. He grabbed his keys off the counter and put them in the pocket of his black jean pants. After slipping on some sneakers, Ichigo exited his apartment.

Ichigo arrived at the familiar house and got out of his car. Locking it behind him, he walked to the front door of the house and let himself in. "Renji!"

"Why the hell are ya shouting dumbass?"

His best friend emerged shirtless with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. His red hair was out of its usual ponytail and was wet, showing he stepped out of the shower moments ago. Ichigo grit his teeth. Renji never had a problem with being naked in front of anyone. Not even Rukia. He had no modesty.

"Would you put some damn clothes on?"

After Renji put on some clothes, they started a game of pool on the back porch. They each had a beer sitting on the glass table next to the pool table. While Renji made his shot, he took the can and had a swig of his beer before putting it back on the table.

"So, what the hell's the issue Ichigo?" Renji questioned as he leaned against the pool table.

"Rukia," Ichigo answered, bending over to make his shot next. "Orihime too."

"I thought you wanted Orihime, and that's why you ditched Rukia," Renji responded, brownish purple eyes gazing at him.

"Yeah, I did but..."

Ichigo's words tapered off. He wouldn't have to though. Renji would understand without him finishing the thought. He trusted Renji because he knew he would give him an honest answer. He was just lost and needed an opinion.

Renji crossed his arms and frowned. "Who do you want Ichigo?"

"I don't fucking know."

He wanted to hold on to Orihime, but his mind was wandering back to Rukia. Ichigo needed help on Orihime's infatuation with Uryu. He was just making assumptions, but there didn't seem to be any other explanation.

"I don't want Rukia mad at me," Ichigo confessed as he took another sip of beer.

"Tch," Renji scoffed. "You don't know then do you?"

"Know what?"

Renji opened his eyes and gazed at him. "Rukia is dating someone else Ichigo."

He blinked. Who and since when? Ichigo didn't think she would get over him so fast after how hurt she seemed. Something wrenched in his heart and he didn't know why. At first, he wanted her to find someone else so she wouldn't hassle him, but hearing she was dating someone else made him... angry. Why the hell would he be angry? He had a woman.

"She's not dating just anyone," Renji continued. "She's dating a famous MMA fighter."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Seen him kiss her after a match with Yammy Rialgo."

Wait, a second. Ichigo remembered watching that fight on TV with Renji, but he left in the middle of the match. Who was it that Yammy fought against? He thought hard and remembered the blue hair of the other fighter. "What was that guy's name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

That's right. The Blue Flame of the MMA world. He now was dating Rukia? How the hell did she meet a celebrity? He exhaled. Why would she even want to talk to him when she had a celebrity chasing after her? She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and he let her go. It took someone else picking up what he tossed aside to make him realize how much Rukia meant to him. It was too late now, and he knew it.

"You're a dumbass for letting a woman like Rukia go," Renji commented as he put the pool stick back against the wall. He grabbed his can and popped it open, taking three big gulps.

Ichigo was silent then drained the last of his beer. "You have any more?" he asked, holding his empty can.

* * *

 

"Kaien would you stop leaving the toilet seat up! That's so impolite."

"It's impolite when you leave it down, too!"

Rangiku smiled as she looked over at the dark-haired man sitting on her couch watching TV. He pretty much, lived at her house, spending the night four days in a row. He went home and brought back a bunch of clothes. They had so much fun together. Sometimes they stayed home and watched TV, but other times they went out into the city. She felt so protected when he had his arm around her shoulders. Kaien was rough around the edges, but he showed his affection for her. While she was at work, she couldn't wait to return home and see him. He made her day.

She couldn't understand why she dumped such an amazing person. He fit every one of her likes in a man. They clicked; it was like they were teenagers again. Kaien had been the one to take her virginity when they were in high school. They hadn't had sex yet, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. It wasn't just a lust thing anymore. She wanted it to be special so she wouldn't rush it. When she and Kaien dated, he had an insatiable appetite for sex. Toshiro wasn't one to have sex often.

"Rangiku, I'm hungry," Kaien said as he stretched, wearing only grey basketball shorts. He scratched his muscled stomach and looked over at her. "Let's get fast food or something."

"Sure, sounds good. I could go for some ice cream," she answered with a smile. "I'll get dressed first."

She noticed he was silent and his gaze stayed locked on her form. Rangiku blushed under his intense stare. When a man gave her that look, Rangiku morphed into her seductive mode. It was different when Kaien’s hungry gaze was on her. Those aqua green eyes were so captivating. Kaien motioned her forward with a curl of his finger. She walked to his side and in seconds; Kaien had her sitting in his lap. Her cheeks darkened, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Kaien?"

"Shh," he murmured as his hands roamed up her silk red nightgown. His hands slid over her hips then up her back. His fingers ghosted over the back of her neck and his hands laid on her shoulders. He massaged her shoulders and shifted her so she was sitting on his crotch.

If this continued, clothes would get dispersed and the festivities would begin, but his touch was so addicting and she couldn't seem to open her mouth in protest. His hands moved to her thighs that were on the outside of his legs. He leaned back and pulled her with him so her head was against his chest. Her heart pounded as she watched his hands trail up her stomach to grasp her breast. She gasped.

"I want you," he whispered as his tongue danced over her shoulder. "You make me so fucking hot."

The way he was speaking was warming her body and her hand covered his, showing him where she wanted his touch. Rangiku angled her head back so she could kiss him. He deepened the kiss as he ground his hips against her. She could feel the bulge that was forming in his shorts. His other hand brushed against her leg and slid upwards underneath her dress.

"Kaien we can't," Rangiku breathed. "We have to..."

Her words got cut off when Kaien palmed the juncture between her thighs. It was getting hard to turn him away, but she had to. She might have had sex with him before, but she wouldn't rush them. She had every intention of dating him again so she wanted to take her time with building their relationship once more.

Kaien dropped his hands and pulled away from her. He smiled and kissed her nose. "I can wait, but I hope you can handle it when I rock your world."

"You're so bad," Rangiku said smiling.


	12. XII

Rukia was driving over to none other than Grimmjow's house on that warm Saturday afternoon. The birds were chirping and her smile didn't seem like it could slip from her face. It had been a while since content washed over her. Today she would take Grimmjow to a cookout at Byakuya's house. He would invite a few of his own friends and co-workers, but decided against it since he didn't want a mob of fans destroying his beautiful house. Rangiku and Kaien would also come. She hadn't seen them since the day of the incident at the coffee shop.

Rukia hoped today went well. The main concern was if Byakuya would approve of Grimmjow. Even if he didn't, she still would date him; she was just hard-headed. That man had wormed his way into her heart and she didn't want him to go anywhere. Rukia cared about the blue-haired fighter although she was in no rush to fall in love. An emotion like love wasn't easy to deal with so she would take her time and just grow into their friendship and relationship.

Rukia pulled into the familiar driveway, stepped out, and adjusted her blue jean shorts. After shouldering her purse, she moved over to the closed garage and entered the pin to open the large royal blue door. She waited as the mechanics started and the door rose, but she grew impatient and moved underneath the door when it was halfway up. As she opened the door to the kitchen, she pressed the button next to it to let the garage door back down then stepped inside.

"Grimmjow," she called, moving down the hallway to the living room.

Nell met her once she got there and wrapped her in a quick hug. "It's good to see you Rukia."

"It's great to see you too Nell," she answered.

"Grimmjow is in his room getting ready," Nell informed as she pulled her turquoise hair up into a high ponytail. "He might overdress so check on him."

Rukia laughed and nodded as she moved towards the familiar bedroom. He must have been in the bathroom. Rukia's mouth almost dropped open when she stopped in the doorway. Grimmjow looked like was going to a party or something with how he dressed although it wasn't like an "I'm getting drunk" party look. It was like an evening out, a classy look with the black dress shirt with its collar up and framing his neck and blue jeans.

"Hey," he said giving her a smirk as he leaned in to drop a kiss on her lips.

"I feel so under-dressed now, thanks a lot," she said pretending to pout and gazing up at him through dark blue orbs.

Grimmjow chuckled then grasped her hand, leading her out of his room and back towards the garage. They waved goodbye to Nell then exited into the garage. Before Grimmjow could turn the light on, Rukia had him pressed against the concrete wall and attacked his mouth. His handsomeness drew out her inner minx. Small hands inched over a defined chest as her tongue grazed over his. Rukia fingered the small silver hoop in his ear before pulling back and pressing the garage button. As the sunlight crawled up their bodies, Rukia gave him a smile and said, "We better get going."

She heard him chuckle behind her as she walked over to her car. Grimmjow moved past her and got on the driver's side. Rukia frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to drive this," Grimmjow said as he gazed over the dark green Porsche Carrera GT. "I've been looking at it for a while."

Grimmjow let the top down, reached in, unlocked the door then pulled it open. He sat down, running his hands over the steering wheel and the leather seats. Rukia continued to frown at him. Why would she let him drive when he didn't even know where her brother lived? He was looking a little intense with that smile and the light that was dancing in his sky-blue orbs. She knew they would get pulled over for speeding. Oh well, he could afford a ticket, but she would rather not risk other people's lives... or hers.

"You don't know where you're going."

"That's what this is for," Grimmjow answered as he pointed to the GPS system.

Curse her for leaving that in the car. Rukia exhaled and handed him the keys. "Fine, but go the speed limit."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me," Rukia responded, putting her purse down so she could put her brother's address into the GPS system.

Grimmjow grumbled to himself as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. As they moved through the busy streets, Rukia's heart sped up; this was it. Grimmjow could be a people person when the mood struck him. If he wasn't, she didn't think he would have so many adoring fans. 

What if this day ends up horrible? What if it's a total disaster!

Rukia took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. As long as Kaien didn't act up, everything would be fine. That crazy man didn't mind getting on Byakuya's bad side. Despite his calm demeanor, no one toyed with Byakuya. Kaien learned hard way a few times, but sometimes he still risked it. As usual, when there was silence, Grimmjow hummed and his voice calmed her further. She always relaxed under his handsome voice. She had never met someone who could sing before so it was nice having a boyfriend who could. As long as he didn't use it when she was angry at him, it would be fine. Rukia was also happy that he didn't sing all the time. If he did, she would punch him in the face.

After a few more moments, they were pulling into Byakuya's driveway. He had quite a large two-story house complete with beautiful flowers lining the driveway and rose bushes by the windows. Rukia didn't understand how he could live in such a large house by himself, but then again when he was ready to have a family, he would have a nice place for them to live. Grimmjow cut the engine and stepped out of the car. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on his face as Rukia grabbed her purse and locked the door. Grimmjow put her keys in his pocket and they walked side by side up to the door and rang the bell. The young woman swallowed as they heard shuffling and the turn of a lock.

Byakuya's house cleaner, Yuki answered the door. She was an older woman, about in her late thirties and grey hair was streaking her blonde tresses. It had been maybe two years since she worked for Byakuya and Rukia could attest that she was one of the best cooks she had ever met.

"Why hi there Rukia," she said smiling as she moved aside so they could enter, closing the door behind them. "It has been a while since I last saw you. You are still beautiful."

"So are you, Mrs. Yuki," Rukia responded returning her grin.

Her gray eyes looked over at Grimmjow. "Who is this handsome young man?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the man with unnatural blue hair said as he extended his hand to the older woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuki's eyes widened as she shook his hand. For a moment she was silent, gaze switching from Rukia to Grimmjow. She squealed and clasped her hands together, an excited look crossing her face. She had already figured that the two of them were dating without having to tell her. This reaction was mild compared to how she reacted when she met Ichigo. She almost squeezed them to death while she babbled about how cute their relationship was. The woman was just a romance fanatic although she wasn't like that when speaking of her husband.

"That's so sweet!" she exclaimed, hearts almost visible in her eyes. She paused for a moment, a look of confusion crossing her features. "What happened to Ichigo?"

Rukia saw Grimmjow tense and wound her fingers into his. "Ichigo missed out, and I found someone better. That's all there is to say."

Yuki ranted more, talking a mile a minute while leading them to the backyard. She opened the sliding door leading out to the lush backyard. Rukia could see smoke billowing from a grill and the aroma of cooking steaks made her mouth water. She knew Yuki was the mastermind behind the menu. That woman could make porcupine meat taste delicious. Rukia stepped out onto the porch with Grimmjow's hand still locked in hers. She spotted her brother, Rangiku, and Kaien sitting at the large table on the shaded patio. Rangiku threw her over Kaien's leg and she wondered if they did, in fact, get back together. They sure looked like they were dating and if they were, thrilled Rukia. Kaien was a little rough around the edges but treated women he wanted to date well.

"Hey guys," Rukia greeted as she moved to their sides. She leaned down and kissed Byakuya's cheek then looked over at Grimmjow. "Big brother, Kaien, this is Grimmjow."

Kaien's eyes seemed to light up while Byakuya's dark irises gazed over the man's form in front of him. Grimmjow gave them a smile and waved to Rangiku who flashed a smile. So far so good.

"It is nice to meet you," Byakuya greeted, picking up the glass in front of him and taking a sip. "Please sit down."

Both sat then Kaien asked, " So you are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? The Blue Flame?"

Grimmjow smirked, exposing his bright smile. "Yeah, that's what they call me."

Kaien moved the ginger-haired woman's legs off his own and stood. Rukia knew what that smile meant.

"No, you can't fight with him Kaien," Rukia commanded.

Kaien gave her his famous "shut the hell up" look for a moment. Byakuya spoke up and said he wished to see Grimmjow's skills. Her best friend's smile turned competitive like she knew it would. That guy didn't know how to quit and Grimmjow wouldn't go easy on him. Rukia doubted that he would, after all, Grimmjow loved showing off his fighting skills. Rukia hoped her boyfriend knocked sense into her childhood friend, but they needed ground rules.

"Wait, guys," Rukia interjected. "Why don't you wrestle because I don't want patch you two up before dinner."

"I agree," Rangiku added as she crossed her long legs. "Wrestling sounds much more... interesting anyway."

"Let's do this," Grimmjow said as he stood and took off his shades, placing them on the table. "Sounds like fun."

He then removed his dress shirt and handed it to Rukia before following Kaien out to the yard. It was a large grassy area with no obstacles near. Kaien removed his own shirt and after a few moments, they locked each other in a fighter's embrace. Kaien tripped Grimmjow sending him to the grass, but his achievement was short lived as the MMA fighter pulled him down and rolled on top. They continued to stay locked together and Rukia watched as Grimmjow had to stop himself a few times from punching Kaien in the face and it was the same for his opponent. It was obvious they wanted to battle.

"Yuki will patch them up afterward," Byakuya said as if reading her mind. He continued to watch the two brawlers and called out, "You may fist fight if you wish."

"Alright!" Kaien exclaimed, taking that moment to bring his fist across Grimmjow's jaw.

His head snapped to the side from Kaien's blow. He turned to face him, his crazy grin now plastered on his face. "Is that all you got?"

"Not even close," Kaien answered as he swung once again.

The battle raged on for longer than ten minutes, each of them brawling hard, but Grimmjow skill outshined Kaien's perseverance. Every time Grimmjow knocked him down, he staggered back to his feet. Rukia had seen enough but before she could speak, Kaien chuckled and say he surrendered. Grimmjow stopped, stood, and helped Kaien to his feet. They both moved over to the table, blood dripping from Kaien's mouth and Grimmjow had a slight bruise on his cheek. Kaien also had a black eye forming. Yuki was waiting to clean them up. She washed the blood from their bodies, cleaned their wounds, and bandaged them. She checked on the steaks too and announced that the staff finished dinner preparations. They moved into the kitchen Kaien was ready to dig in, but Rangiku ordered him to wash his hands.

"Grimmjow, would you follow me?" Byakuya asked as he walked out of the kitchen and moved over to the stairs.

Rukia watched as the two men left. Yuki put a plate in front of her loaded with steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Byakuya preferred Japanese cuisine so this meal seemed odd, but Rukia couldn't focus on the meal. 

Byakuya climbed a set of stairs and entered a furnished office. Grimmjow followed the man inside the room and gazed at the white walls as the door was closed behind him. He turned to face his girlfriend's brother who leaned against the door with his eyes closed. Orbs that matched Rukia's opened and gave him the same powerful stare from their first encounter.

"Grimmjow," he spoke. "You know of what happened in Rukia's previous relationship correct?"

So, this was the "big brother intimidates boyfriend" speech. It wouldn't work on Grimmjow for two reasons: one, he wasn't afraid of anyone and two, he would agree with whatever Byakuya said. He wouldn't hurt Rukia like that dumb ass Ichigo did. Rukia fulfilled his needs and their relationship had strength despite its newness. He refused to fuck up like Ichigo.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered. "If you're worried about a repeat with me, drop it. I'm not an idiot like him."

"We shall see," Byakuya answered as he turned, moved back to the door, and opened it. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes cold and unwavering. "I'll hold your word against you should you go back on it."

He exited and the blue-haired man didn't find Byakuya's words offensive. It fueled him to prove him wrong. True, he said nothing about faithfulness to Rukia, but the doubt coating his voice showed his disbelief. Grimmjow didn't need to juggle women. It wasn't like he wasn't a sex addict, but he had a willing woman so why search for another? Grimmjow placed his hands in his pockets and walked still shirtless back down the stairs.

* * *

Michiko's heart was beating a mile a minute as she got ready to try for her escape. She didn't leave Friday just in case the whole thing hadn't been true and she got caught trying to escape. He didn't return, but when he was leaving, Satoshi threatened her of what would happen if she tried to run. It almost terrified her into staying. It was frightening to have someone tell you they would end your life. She talked herself out of her fear. If she could escape, her nightmare would end. Michiko could get back on her feet and resolve things with Grimmjow. Then she would take legal action against Satoshi. Michiko studied the backyard. There was a fence she couldn't climb over it unless she hoisted herself up first. Michiko had little upper body strength, but she had no choice. Satoshi kept a trained rottweiler attacked anyone but him. He made sure Michiko never came in contact with it. The result was the canine lunging at her from behind the sliding glass, his razor-sharp teeth coated with saliva. 

That moment had been terrifying. She couldn't outrun him either; Michiko would get mauled. After contemplating her plan, she decided to fight the dog off and grabbed two large kitchen knives. She had no jeans or t-shirts since Satoshi refused to buy her any. Only mini shorts and a black spaghetti top covered her. Her soft flesh would be no match for that rabid dog's fangs so after getting both knives, she moved into Satoshi's room and looked through his clothes for some jeans. Michiko panicked when she couldn't find any. His closet contained was a single pair of slacks. She couldn't find other clothes. She slipped the dark pants on and moved to the sliding door. Once she was free, she would go to one of the neighboring houses and use their phone to get a hold of Grimmjow.

Dark blue orbs gazed out at the bright sky. She couldn't remember the last time she looked at the light blue heavens, seeing the fluffy clouds billow on their way. Too bad this was a moment of life or death that was coming and she couldn't stop to admire its beauty. Michiko understood the large dog could kill her. The scared woman's heart pounded in her chest and her hands sweat. Her legs shook with fear as she saw the dog sleeping on the right side of the fence she had to jump. This wouldn't be easy at all.

"Wait a second," Michiko said, an idea plotting. "Maybe I can give it something to eat to distract it."

Michiko moved to the refrigerator and searched for something that would interest the dog and she found two pork chops. Maybe food could distract it long enough for her to escape. She would still knives just in case. Michiko moved to the glass with a little more confidence, unlocked it and slid it back, taking her first shaky step outside.  took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the blinding sun, but once they did, Michiko could already see the animal stalking towards her. It was growling at her as its teeth glinted in the light.

"Here boy," Michiko breathed, holding out the first piece of meat. "Here you go."

She tossed it in front of the dog and thought the animal wouldn't buy it at first, but he grabbed it and trotted back to the fence. Michiko rushed over to the fence, dropping the other piece by the dog and launching herself to the top of the fence. Every board had a sharpened point, so she grasped the part between two pointed parts. The wood was biting into her palms, but she didn't let go. Michiko tried to haul herself up. It was so hard and the first time she fell back to a dangling position.

I have to do this. I have seconds before the dog finishes that food and comes after me.

She heard the growling start up again. Michiko glanced over her shoulder and saw the dog running toward her. She became frantic about trying to get up the fence. Michiko wasn't quick enough and agony laced up her leg as sharp teeth sank into her calf. She screamed as the rottweiler yanked, and she felt her fingers slipping. If she didn't do something fast, she would die. Michiko kicked at the dog with her other foot, but it didn't let go, only pierced her leg deeper with his fangs and she could feel the warm blood pour down her leg. She tried to maintain her grip, but with the way the dog was shaking her, she lost her balance and fell to the ground and into waiting jaws. The dog released her leg and tried to get to her face, but the frightened woman put her arm in front of her face by instinct and it bit down hard on her forearm. A hoarse scream emitted from her mouth as she remembered the blades in her pockets and pulled one out with her free hand.

She stabbed at the raging canine, sinking the blade into any area she could, aiming for the head and once drove the kitchen knife through its eye. The dog released her and howled in pain, but she didn't stop. Michiko threw herself on the dog and continued slashing. Only when he stopped moving did she cease her actions. She contemplated passing through the gate on the side. It lead to the front yard; however, the fence locked from the outside, meaning she'd still need to climb. The front door locked on both sides, and it alerted Satoshi if someone opened it. He beat that information into her. The bleeding girl changed her plan and decided on the side fence. The street sat in front. Her initial direction would have led her into the woods, and with her injuries, she needed medical assistance. Michiko first checked the fence to find it locked then she reached up her mangled left arm. Her right followed, gripping onto the fence. This one was flat along the top so she wouldn't get positioned on pointed edges like she would have been if she tried the back fence.

Michiko began the excruciating task of trying to pull herself up once more and it was much harder with her left arm unusable. She refused to give up. She could almost taste her freedom as she pulled, but then she froze. Michiko heard growling behind her. That was impossible! She killed the dog; she made sure of it! Her heart thumped so hard it felt like it was trying to come out of her chest. Adrenaline flowed through her veins, but now it increased tenfold. Michiko peered over her shoulder and saw another dog. This one was a German Shepard Satoshi never mentioned. Why hadn't she seen this dog before!?

_I'm going to die!_

Michiko scrambled almost halfway over the fence so she could flip herself over.

_No, I refuse to die now. I can do this!_

With a new burst of energy, Michiko got one leg over the fence which added to her leverage and she threw herself over before the dog could bite her, but the heat of its breath tickled her ankle. The dog barked as she gasped for air. When she looked up her heart soared, there was the street! Tears flowed down her face as she stood up and limped towards it. She couldn't believe she did it, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She had to get to a phone so she could call Grimmjow. Michiko moved to the house on the right since it was closer than any other one. Blood dripped down her destroyed limbs as she reached the door. She would need medical care, but calling Grimmjow took priority. She rang the doorbell and waited... and waited...

Michiko's face twisted into confusion as she rang the doorbell again. No one answered. Fatigue from blood loss and her battle with the dog crept up on her. She felt panic rise once more.

* * *

Rukia enjoyed dinner with her brother and friends then they watched a movie together. They called it Legion, which was a stupid movie. She leaned against Grimmjow as they watched it his strong arm looped around her shoulders. They said their goodbyes and headed back to his house. Rukia decided to stay the night with him then accompany him to his match on Sunday. Grimmjow again insisted on driving her car. 

"So, you like it?" Rukia asked as they pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow said, tossing the keys at her, "but there is something I like better."

"Oh?"

Grimmjow gave her a seductive smirk as he unlocked the garage and they moved into the kitchen. Rukia kicked off her shoes and headed straight for his bedroom with her boyfriend hot on her trail. She moved on all fours onto his bed and he was behind her, taking off his shirt and joining her. Lying on his back, he placed one hand behind his head and with the other, he motioned a finger at her. Rukia climbed on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips and laying her chest against his. He licked her bottom lip as his hand moved over her side then over her jean shorts to grip her butt. Rukia sat on his lower stomach then took both hands of the man underneath her and placed them on against her breasts. The warmth of his hands felt amazing and although it had only been since Thursday that he touched her, she already was impatient to feel him.

As skilled hands kneaded her breasts, they soon grew bolder, pulling her shirt over her head and her bra straps down to expose her flesh to him. Grimmjow sat up and curled his tongue around the rosy bud of her left breast, squeezing around the soft mound before taking it into his mouth.

"Grimmjow," she groaned as she leaned down to kiss him once more, hands splayed over his shoulders.

 The hands and mouth of her lover were so addicting and she loved how he could make her want him after only a few moments of teasing. He was amazing at sex and foreplay; Rukia couldn't wait to experience him again. They heard Grimmjow's phone vibrating in his pocket. He growled as Rukia moved. Opening the phone, he looked at a number he didn't recognize. 

He was getting ready to ignore the call and finish ravishing his woman. Grimmjow was hard and was damn near ready to slam into her until she screamed her satisfaction. Just as his finger moved to the end button, he had this cold chill that went up his spine. Grimmjow didn't know where that came from, but it bugged him. It was like something was telling him to answer it.

"Who the hell is this?!" he barked.

"Grimmjow," came a timid voice.

Cyan orbs widened in surprise. He knew that voice anywhere. What in the world was she doing calling him? "Michiko?"

 


	13. XIII

The hairs on Rukia's neck stood up. Why was Michiko calling? A frown crossed her face as she watched her boyfriend stand up but then smiled at the look of annoyance on his features.

"What do you want Michiko?" Grimmjow snapped. "I'm busy with my woman."

Grimmjow put her on speaker so Rukia could hear, too. He moved on and nothing Michiko had to say could change their relationship.

"Grimmjow, I-I need your help... please."

That didn't sound like pleading for forgiveness. She sounded distraught. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at Grimmjow who was looking at the phone, his expression unreadable.

"Michiko, what's going on?" Grimmjow asked.

"I...I..."

They could hear voices in the background and the sound of a siren grew louder as they listened. That didn't sound good. What happened? Grimmjow called her name once, twice, and they heard fumbling.

"What happened to Michiko?!" the blue-haired man demanded.

"Something attacked her," the woman answered. "I think an animal mauled her leg and arm and she's lost a lot of blood. The ambulance is taking her to the hospital."

Grimmjow's expression grew more concerned. An animal attacked her? He needed to go to the hospital. He doubted it would upset Rukia. She wasn't a jealous woman. She would understand and support his decision.

"Where is she being taken?"

The woman said St. Luke's International Hospital. Grimmjow thanked her and hung up the phone. Grimmjow put his shirt back on as Rukia redressed. He also grabbed a hat and sunglasses to help keep any stray fans from bothering him at the hospital. They locked eyes and the smaller woman grasped his hand. Grimmjow nodded, and they left the room, heading straight for the car to go to the hospital. Rukia may not have liked what Michiko did to her boyfriend, but she wasn't one to turn her back on something like this. If someone called her and told her Ichigo was in the hospital, she would be over there in a heartbeat as well despite what he had done. She would never let someone affect her to where their suffering made her bitter. As they got in the car and merged into traffic, Rukia prepared herself for the encounter with the woman who broke her lover's heart.

* * *

Ichigo drank the last gulp of his seventeenth beer and threw it down onto the patio floor they littered with empty cans. He stumbled towards his also equally trashed friend who was lying on top of the pool table. Ichigo wanted to drink away all his confusion, but now he found himself even more disoriented. His intoxicated state made him realize he wanted Rukia back. He couldn't compete with Grimmjow, plus he left her for the girl he was unfaithful with. Then he let her move in almost the next day after he broke it off with Rukia.

Ichigo leaned over the table and laid his head next to a passed out Renji. "I screwed up biiigggg time..."

He let go six years for a simple infatuation. Ichigo threw away someone who loved him despite his faults. Now someone else realized her worth. That made Ichigo's insides boil, but he had no one to blame but himself. The orange-haired man felt his pocket vibrating, so he pulled out his phone and fumbled with trying to open it and press the talk button. It was Orihime calling; what could she want?

Ichigo answered the phone. "Y-yeah?"

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned. "Are you drunk?"

He got off the table, almost toppling over backward. "What if I was?"

The woman on the phone sighed. "We need to talk."

So, this was it. Most likely the person he dropped everything to be with was getting ready to dump him. He shouldn't have expected any less. His bad karma caught up to him.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Orihime whispered. "I don't feel right about you hurting Rukia to be with me."

"What you mean is," Ichigo slurred, "that you want to be with Uryu instead of me. No, idiot am I."

Orihime was silent on the phone for a moment before saying, "No that’s not it, but I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm getting my stuff out of the apartment today."

The drunk man hung up the phone. So, he was single. He didn't know how he would pay for his apartment on his own, but that wasn't the biggest issue: he bargained with his love life and now he was alone. Rukia wouldn't take him back and now Orihime didn't want to be with him either.

Ichigo grabbed his car keys and decided he would go home to sleep off the alcohol and then try to call Rukia again. He hadn't called her since earlier that week and when she returned his call; he didn't want to call back thinking she would yell at him. Ichigo would risk it; he knew she wouldn't leave her new boyfriend so he would just have to make Rukia love him all over again. That was easier said than done, but it sounded good to his muddled mind.

"I'm drunk..." Ichigo said to himself. "I shouldn't be driving."

Well, I only live five minutes away and the road I take isn't a busy one. I'll be fine.

The intoxicated man trudged towards the front door and then out to his car.  Ichigo didn't have too much trouble unlocking it or putting on his seatbelt. After cranking up, he backed out of the driveway, almost hitting the mailbox. Who cared if Orihime left? She wasn't that great in bed, anyway.

Ichigo muttered to himself about his situation as he drove and somehow, he got to the street that his apartment was on. As he was turning into the complex, the drunk man didn't realize how fast he was going and because of that, the car couldn't handle such a sharp turn and flipped. The vehicle rolled over three times before coming to a shrieking halt as it slammed into a solid group of trees. It knocked the driver unconscious and soon a crowd gathered around the smoking crash site.

* * *

When Grimmjow and Rukia made it to the hospital, it was already bustling with other injured people or people waiting on updates. The worried man went straight to the receptionist's desk and asked for Michiko Takahashi. The woman told him she was on the fourth-floor room 413. She wasn't in critical condition to their relief. They jogged toward the elevator. After stepping inside and letting the doors close behind them, Rukia gazed up at her fighter, watching the concern in his blue orbs. Grimmjow told her it had been since the fourth grade when they had a class together. That was twice as long as her and Ichigo's relationship so she could sympathize with why he was hoping she was okay.

Pushing them aside as the silver doors slid open, they exited the elevator and Grimmjow released her hand and moved a little faster down the hallway. Violet orbs watched his back as he moved and her heart pounded at the thought of meeting Michiko. She wasn't afraid, Rukia just never imagined they'd meet. The skeptical woman knew if she were in Michiko's position, she'd apologize to Grimmjow.

Her boyfriend moved to the bandaged woman's side. Rukia recognized Michiko from the picture in Grimmjow's room. She was even more stunning in person despite her injuries and had on the simple hospital gown. Her burgundy hair sprawled around her head, eyes closed and breathing even; she was sleeping.

Grimmjow brushed a loose strand from her pale face. "Look at you. Always getting yourself into trouble," he murmured.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Grimmjow," she whispered as a smile tried to form on her lips. "You came..."

"Of course, I did you idiot," he snapped. "Just what the hell were you doing to get mauled?!"

Michiko's smile faltered, and she looked away. "I got bitten by Satoshi's dogs while trying to escape the house he's been keeping me locked in since I moved in with him."

Grimmjow's expression changed. "What are you saying?"

Michiko explained everything she had been through since she and Grimmjow stopped talking. Rukia couldn't believe it. It was like she was a slave to this guy and not his girlfriend. Her anger mounted. Guys like him were cowards who couldn't defeat someone unless they were much weaker. The irate woman hoped this victim would press charges and throw his ass in jail for what he did.

Grimmjow's insides were on fire with rage. He would kill Satoshi for what he did to her if he ever saw that bastard. He knew something was wrong with him since Michiko introduced them. Satoshi's fake smile and smooth words rubbed Grimmjow the wrong way. Now that he got a closer look, he could see the bruises that littered her body and Grimmjow clenched his fists at his sides.

"That bastard," he growled. "He made it so you could only depend on him. Fucking piece of shit! Where is he?!"

"He's on a cruise with another woman," Michiko whispered. "That's how I get away..."

"He cheats on you too?!" Grimmjow raged. "Some guy you chose Michiko. You always chose asshole!"

The injured woman flinched and her breath hitched as her former best friend glared at her. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up." Grimmjow pulled her into a hug and the broken female sobbed into his chest.

Rukia's heart went out to her, and she stepped into the room, taking a stand next to Grimmjow. "It will be okay. We're glad you escaped. That bastard needs to rot in prison."

Michiko turned to face her and gave Rukia a strange look. Then her eyebrows narrowed. This was Rukia Kuchiki. How dare she show up here with him! Michiko would take him back and the jealous woman hated that her best friend found someone else after he professed his love. She knew it was selfish, but she felt possessive of him and gripped the man's shirt tighter as she looked at her rival.

"You must be Rukia," she said as she smiled at her. "I saw you a little while ago on TV with Grimmjow. Do you like dating a celebrity?"

Rukia smiled. "I didn't know he was famous when I first met him. His fame has never been something I've paid attention to. I like Grimmjow for him. You know what an amazing person he is."

The dark-haired woman didn't miss the hostility. Rukia would have said something, but Rukia overlooked it. The main reason was that she wanted to show her maturity level. Rukia didn't think this woman would be so childish and her clinging to Grimmjow made her feel more solid in her relationship with him. Rukia got kisses, his affection, and to share his bed. Michiko lost her chance at that.

"Yes, I know," Michiko responded with a chuckle. "You're popular aren't you Grimm?"

"Don't you call me that," he ordered. "I hate that fucking name."

* * *

Orihime was at her and Ichigo's apartment putting her things into the back of Uryu's car. She herself didn't have a vehicle, so she thanked him for helping her. The soft-spoken woman would go stay with her friend Tatsuki until she could get her own place. Ichigo thought she was leaving him for Uryu but that wasn't possible for one reason: Uryu was homosexual. He was a great friend who she enjoyed spending time with, but she never once thought about trying to date him. Orihime just realized what she had done to Rukia thanks to Uryu. It was wrong, and she felt disgusted with herself. Also, if Ichigo could cheat on someone he had been with for six years, he might do it again.

They heard a loud screeching, the distinct sound of twisting metal, and the booming of a crash. She and her dark-haired friend turned and saw a black car smoking in front of a few trees. Orihime put a hand to her mouth at the mangled sight.

"Come on!" Uryu called as he ran towards the wreckage. "That car might catch on fire, we have to get anyone inside out now!"

Orihime followed him after tossing her things into the truck and closing it. The closer she got, the more dread filled her body. That car looked familiar, and she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. When they stopped in front of the car siting on its hood, a tuff of orange hair shot her nerves through the roof.

"That's Ichigo!" she screamed. "Please get him out!"

The crowd that formed already had a few people calling the ambulance as Uryu kneeled next to the car. He tried to pull the door, but it stuck. The window was smashed out, but the accident had crushed it too small for a body to fit through. Uryu glanced at her as he adjusted his glasses. 

"We have to wait for the firefighters to arrive. Tell people to get fire extinguishers to douse the car!"

A handful of bystanders sprinted away to find them. Tears streamed down Orihime's face; she couldn't believe he tried to drive home plastered. She was angry at him, but hysterical, too. Ichigo's life was in danger because of his drunken mistake. Orihime couldn't tell how bad he got hurt yet so maybe she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. Men returned with four fire extinguishers and Uryu stepped out of their way. Soon the sound of the ambulance surrounded them and both it, a fire truck, and police cars pulled up. The firemen came to the car after getting the jaws of life while a police officer came up to her and tried to pull her away, but she resisted.

"No, they have to get Ichigo!" she shouted.

"Ma'am, they need room to get to him," the officer answered as he continued to hold on to her. "Please calm down."

Her friend came up next to her and placed a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. Orihime looked at him, her tears still pouring down her face. He grasped her out of the officers hold and hugged her.

"Do you know what happened ma'am?" the officer asked.

Orihime struggled to control herself and after a few deep breaths, she could talk. "I called him to tell him we couldn't be together anymore and I could tell from how he spoke he was drunk. He got angry with me and hung up the phone. He said nothing about trying to drive home or I would have stopped him."

The officer nodded as he wrote what she said. "What's his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And you were his girlfriend?"

Orihime nodded. "I was."

"Does he have any family we can contact?" he questioned.

"His father Isshin Kurosaki," she answered. "He works at the Kurosaki Clinic a few blocks from here. I'm sorry, but I don't have his number."

Orihime watched as they dragged Ichigo out of the wreckage and she gasped. He looked horrible and his right leg was bent at a strange angle. Blood poured from a large gash on his forehead and other small abrasions all over his body. torn clothes fell from him and a bone in his left arm was sticking out of his body.

"Oh, no..." Orihime continued to sob. She ran over to Ichigo's unconscious form and the paramedics told her to get back. "Please give me his phone out of his pocket. I'm his ex-girlfriend, I need to call his family and friends. Please!"

One of the female paramedics gave her a sympathetic smile and searched Ichigo's pocket for his phone. The officer she had been talking to told her they had his dad on the phone now so Orihime searched through his phone for a certain number once it was in her hands, but didn't see her name anywhere.

_Please let me find it_ , Orihime thought in her mind. _I have to tell her!_

Orihime looked through his sent text messages and saw one that said: "Can we talk". She had seen that number in his outgoing calls. It was the only one without a name so Orihime pressed talk and hoped that it was the right person. She doubted that Rukia would want to talk to her, but she had to know what happened to Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia, Grimmjow, and Michiko sat conversing for a few minutes. Michiko tried to just talk to Grimmjow, but the stubborn woman sitting next to him wouldn't allow herself to get cut out of the conversation. Rukia had to help this woman understand that just because bad things happened to her that Grimmjow wouldn't waltz away with her. Right now, it was obvious his friend wanted nothing more than for her to disappear. She could feel the hatred rolling off of her despite her fake attempts at kindness.  Rukia felt as though she was taking it all in stride. She would have flat out asked if Michiko had a problem with her, but she didn't. She continued to play along with her little game. Her kindness was sincere though.

Soon Michiko looked over at Rukia once more with cold blue eyes, but then she smiled at Grimmjow. "Grimm, can you excuse us for a moment, please? I need to speak with Rukia. It won't be long, just a few minutes."

Grimmjow gazed over at Rukia for a moment and she smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back she said, "It's okay."

He didn't appear convinced, but he stood. "I'm coming back in five minutes."

The MMA fighter left, closing the door behind him. Rukia moved from her spot in the chair underneath the TV hung above her to the one that Grimmjow had been sitting in next to the bed. She crossed her legs and leaned back, folding her hands over her knee and a smile on her face.

"What did you want to talk about Michiko?" Rukia asked.

Michiko turned to face her. The expression she wore was of complete malice.

"You bitch," Michiko spat as she reached over to bring her hand across Rukia's cheek.

Rukia's features darkened as she caught it and grasped her wrist. "Have you lost your mind?!"


	14. XIV

Rukia glared at the woman who just tried to slap her. She wasn't angry before by her antics, but if Michiko was trying to get on her bad side she was doing a good job. Anger boiled inside Rukia at her audacity and she had to stop herself from flipping the woman out of her hospital bed and onto the unforgiving, hard floor. She had tried to remain civilized, but Michiko had other plans. The battered woman was being childish and Rukia didn't have to tolerate it.

Tossing the of female's hand aside, Rukia glared at her. "Why did you try to hit me?!"

"You took him from me!" Michiko spat.

Rukia scoffed. "No, Michiko. You let him go. I picked up what you couldn't appreciate. I'm dating him and that's it."

"No!" Michiko hissed. "I want him back. I made a mistake, I'm aware of that, but I realize-"

"You realized what you gave up when Satoshi treated you like trash," Rukia interrupted. "Would you have changed your mind if he were the perfect boyfriend?"

Michiko became silent as she looped her burgundy hair behind her ear then laced her fingers together. "I... I don't know."

 "It took horrible treatment from Satoshi and Grimmjow moving on for you to change your mind."

A strand of guilt stabbed at her, but Rukia understood Michiko needed to hear the truth. She made a mistake, but she could not pick Grimmjow up for her convenience and healing. He and Rukia's happy relationship stood in the way, and Rukia refused to release him. She believed Grimmjow felt the same. Michiko needed to work on fixing their friendship and forget a relationship with him.

Dark purple eyes gazed at her foe with pity as she stood. Rukia shared empathy with Michiko concerning the domestic abuse and vicious animal mauling, but it stopped at choosing to abandon her childhood friend. Still, if she hadn't pushed Grimmjow aside, Rukia wouldn't have her chance with him. That blue-haired man had wormed his way into her heart, replacing the pain and heartache her previous relationship brought.  Grimmjow treated her like royalty, the way Ichigo used to treat her. That didn't mean spoiling her, but making sure her importance to him got communicated without question.  They would have hardships like any normal relationship, but Rukia knew they could work through them. So far there wasn't anything she didn't like about Grimmjow... besides him drinking straight out of the carton. 

"Grimmjow," Rukia called, not taking her eyes off of the abused female in front of her. "You can come back in now."

The door swung open and Rukia almost melted at the sight of the gorgeous male adjusting his sunglasses as he entered. It was still hard to believe this amazing MMA fighter was hers to care for. It was borderline amazing, or maybe it was just the new relationship jitters. 

Rukia's smile faded at the frown on his features. The muscle in his jaw was ticking, showing his pissed off mood. "What's the matter Grimmjow?"

Her boyfriend didn't even acknowledge her as he walked past to stand in front of his ex-best friend. She looked up at him, tears trailing down her face. Grimmjow brushed them away and rested his hand along her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He closed his eyes and exhaled; the room remaining silent. When he opened them again, Grimmjow pressed his forehead against hers. Michiko's breath hitched as she gripped the back of his neck with her good hand.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow," Michiko whispered. "I shouldn't have ever chosen Satoshi over the closest person to me. You've been there for me through everything and you are the most important friend in my life. I can't believe I didn't realize it."

The anger in the fighter's face faded while Rukia studied the interaction with confusion. She understood the two had serious history, but they looked like lovers. 

Grimmjow kissed her cheek. "I forgive you for being a dumbass."

Michiko managed a weak chuckle through her uneven breathing. "I'm so glad."

Rukia stood dumbfounded at the display before her. It was great that Grimmjow wanted to forgive his friend, but what did it mean? Rukia held high standards for Grimmjow. He wouldn't hurt her like Ichigo did... right? Her heart pounded in her chest with fear. Rukia tried to keep herself from spiraling, but Michiko and Grimmjow’s extensive history trumped their short relationship. Still, Rukia knew she mattered to Grimmjow unless he was using her to get over Michiko. Rukia couldn't lie and say Grimmjow hadn't helped her in moving on from what Ichigo did but she hadn't used him. She genuinely cared about him.

"Grimmjow?" she whispered, stopping her hand from reaching out to him.

There was something unfamiliar in the gaze Grimmjow gave her. She didn't like it. Dread rose in her chest, almost choking her. She could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but tried to rationalize. They were just catching up after their hardships. That was all Rukia could handle. However, intimacy poured off them in waves. 

"Would you sing for me?" Michiko questioned as she moved to lean against his chest, closing her eyes and locking her arms around his waist.

Grimmjow's hand traveled to her back. "Sure. Rukia, give us a sec."

Rukia's heart sank as the smooth voice she had grown to love filtered throughout the room. This time, the hurt woman couldn't stop the hitch in her throat as she backed away and closed the door behind her. Rukia leaned against the wall and tried to gather her emotions. She had only been dating the guy for a month. How did he already hold so much influence over her? Maybe she should stop going in with an open heart. It lessened the sting of betrayal. She couldn't push down the emotions. Rukia hated herself for getting so attached on such a short amount of time. It was pathetic.

"I thought Michiko was the pathetic one," Rukia mumbled as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks.

Rukia listened through the door. She couldn't make out everything, but what she heard stabbed straight through her chest.

"Please give me another chance."

"I'm with someone Michiko."

"I know, but I can't bear to see you with another person."

"Oh, well."

"I know I messed up, but just give me one opportunity to prove myself to you. To prove how sorry I am."

"I'll give you one chance."

"Thank you, I will prove how much I care Grimmjow."

Rukia stumbled away, unable to listen to any more. She couldn’t stand to hear those words. What did that mean? Was Grimmjow going to leave her for Michiko? What was she doing wrong? Why did these guys play with her emotions? Why would they hurt her so much? Did she mean that little to them? The tears slipped down her cheeks as Rukia dashed down the hallway and to the door leading to the stairs. She all but jumped down each set of stairs to get to the bottom, brushing past people in her hurry; their angry shouts falling on deaf ears. 

She burst through the hospital exit and into the dark of the evening. When she ran through the emergency waiting room, she had seen that it was now 8:32 p.m. The time sure had gone by during their stay at the hospital. Rukia moved to a bench on the outside the sliding doors and wiped her face. She would have to call someone to come and get her since she had ridden with Grimmjow in his car and left hers at his house. She'd get dropped off and drive it home.

"Excuse me, are you Rukia Kuchiki?"

Damn it, not now. She couldn't deal with any of the annoying followers. Looking up, she saw a dark-haired girl standing in front of her. She was tomboyish, her hair styled a short, messy cut and her clothes baggy. With her was another girl with dark red hair and glasses on her face. Rukia sighed. These were probably Grimmjow fangirls who came for her soul. She hoped they didn't want to fight. Her sour mood could prove detrimental. 

"Look if you're Grimmjow's fans I-"

"No, no. We get you're dating Grimmjow, but that isn't why we came up to you."

* * *

Rukia gazed up at them through glossy eyes. "What then? I'm not feeling up for company sorry."

"You used to date Ichigo right?" the girl pressed. "Orange hair, brown eyes, tall and lean?"

This time Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"Thank goodness!" the girl with the glasses exclaimed. "Orihime tried to get in touch with you, but you didn't answer your phone. You see, we're friends of hers and-"

"Stop right there," Rukia interrupted as she stood up. "I'm sure as her friends you know what happened between us and Ichigo."

"Get over your grudge!" the tomboy snapped. "She was trying to call you because Ichigo's been in a car crash. They don't know if he will live through it!"

The color drained from Rukia's face. Why was he in danger of dying? A million questions raced through her mind, extinguishing her current dislike for him.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked the girl.

"He's here!" the red-head said, dragging her inside. "They had to perform emergency surgery on him. We came out to catch a breather."

Rukia's legs moved on autopilot as they raced through the halls and then hit the stairs. The wenches fate kept throwing into her life continued to fray her nerves. Despite her previous anger at Ichigo for what he had done, his predicament terrified Rukia. What if he didn't make it?

"My name's Tatsuki," the girl with the short dark hair said. "She's Chizuru and we both know your name from Orihime and knew what you looked like from seeing you on TV with Grimmjow."

Rukia didn't care about that tidbit of information. She needed details and asked Tatsuki to tell her how he got into a crash. When Rukia discovered he had been driving drunk, she wanted to smash his face in for doing something so stupid. Rukia knew first hand of how he acted when he was drunk. The most irrational things seemed rational to him like trying to ride a bike backward down a hill. That hadn't ended well either. Her heart changed its pace from a sadden beat to frantic. She had to get to him and when they reached the waiting room, Rukia paced. She couldn't handle so much emotional distress in one day.

"Rukia, I'm glad you came!"

She turned around to see the female she had loathed for some time standing in front of her, her gray eyes puffy from crying. Rukia stopped walking and clenched her hands at her sides. "Don't speak like we're on good terms."

"Please," Orihime said as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am."

Rukia snorted. She sounded just like Michiko. Everyone apologized when someone died or they escaped death's grasp by the skin of their teeth. Rukia didn't want an apology brought on by a tragic situation.

"You're sorry now?!" Rukia spat. "You didn't seem so sorry before so why the sudden change of heart? It didn't seem to matter when you ruined the most important thing in my life, so don’t give me the 'I'm sorry' bullshit!"

"That's not true," Orihime whimpered. "I felt bad. It was eating me alive to hurt someone like that."

"Then why are you dating him?!" the brunette roared. "If you felt so bad why didn't you leave him?! You realize he could do the same thing to you, don't you?!"

"I left him," Orihime responded as she looked at the floor. "My friends made me realize just how horrible what I did was."

The heated female watched as tears trickled down Orihime's face. Rukia's eyes shot open as she ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"Please forgive me," Orihime sobbed. "I broke up with him and afterward he tried to drive home drunk. If I would have known he would try to take his car after drinking, I would have gone to take his keys from him, but I had no idea. I saw him when they pulled him from the car Rukia. He looked awful."

Rukia wasn't sure how to respond to the woman weeping into her shoulder. Her anger had dissipated. She closed her eyes. It seemed like Orihime was sorry and Rukia knew it would be immature not to accept her humble apology. However, it was easier said than done. She spent a good amount of time despising this woman and swallowing her pride proved difficult. She was about to yank out of her grasp, but something stopped her. Rukia didn't want to be bitter. She refused to allow herself to continue wallowing in hatred over the past. She would just have to move forward.

With a huge amount of effort, Rukia returned the hug. "I understand."

Orihime held her tighter. "Thank you, Rukia."

"It's the doctor," a male with glasses standing behind them stated.

They looked over at the older gentleman who smiled and told them they concluded his surgery without complications. Ichigo had to have a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood he lost, they set his broken right leg, and they placed bolts in his open fractured forearm. It took over 200 stitches to close up his other wounds, but he was stable and now was sleeping in his room. The doctor informed them Ichigo broke his back. They wouldn't know if he had gotten paralyzed until he woke up and they examined him.

"He's alive," Rukia breathed.

* * *

Grimmjow laid his friend who stormed back into his life down. She had fallen asleep when she asked him to sing for her a second time. It wasn't surprising. When they were kids, she often fell asleep when he sang to her. He used to think it was cute, but based on the circumstances that now shrouded them, Grimmjow looked at her now with pity. He hated what Michiko experienced and if he ever saw Satoshi, he might kill the man. What he did was false imprisonment, kidnapping, and beating her added domestic violence. An officer would come by the next day so she could file a police report. The blue-haired man lifted her hospital gown, gazed at the dark splotches along her stomach, and felt his anger mounting again. Grimmjow took out his phone and took pictures of the bruises littering her body and when he looked at her face again, half-lidded dark blue orbs were gazing back at him. A smile moved over her features.

"I'm not trying to look at you," Grimmjow snapped. "Get over yourself."

Michiko huffed. "You're still just as crabby as ever, you little punk."

"You're the little one," Grimmjow murmured, fingers brushing over a bruise on her hip.

Michiko gazed at him then placed her hand over his. Her friend looked at her, a blank expression on his face. Despite that, she smiled at him. "Can I show you how much I care now?"

Grimmjow understood what she meant by that expression on her face. The slant of her eyes, half-smile, and a slight blush were enough to tell him she was planning on having him fuck her right in the hospital room. A frown came over his features. Did she think she still had that much hold on him? He had Rukia. She knew what he needed out of a relationship and he refused to pass her up.

 Grimmjow stopped her when she tried to kiss him. "So, you want to prove how much you care, right?"

"Yes," Michiko breathed. "I'll do anything to regain your trust."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow grinned as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Good."

He stood to his feet and informed her he would return tomorrow. The hospital would release Michiko tomorrow and they decided she could stay with him for a few days until he set up an apartment for her. Michiko practiced as a midwife before she and Satoshi moved in together. She would look for a job and save up money to take over her bills. Grimmjow still wanted to ask Rukia to make sure she approved of Michiko staying with him. If it wasn't, then he would get her a hotel for the next few days until he got an apartment set up. As he turned to leave, the injured woman grasped the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Grimmjow look at her over his shoulder. "I'm going to Rukia, what else?"

"I thought you were going to give me another chance," Michiko accused. "Break up with her."

"Hell no."

"But-"

"What you can do to prove how much you care is to accept my relationship with Rukia," Grimmjow interrupted. "I'm not leaving her because you want me now. Good night Michiko, I'll come get you tomorrow."

He heard her breath hitch again, but this time he didn't let it affect him. Usually, her tears would have him giving in, but not this time. Rukia was his priority, and she deserved happiness with him. Grimmjow needed to use this moment to assure Rukia he would not turn his back on her for his former love.  When he exited the room, he looked for the mess of dark hair he had grown so fond of. He frowned when he saw only nurses and other visitors. Where had she gone? Grimmjow called her phone, and she didn't pick up. What the hell? He searched for her, confused on what was going on.

* * *

"Yes! Right there!"

"You're such a horny little slut."

"Only for you Satoshi."

He continued to pound into his blonde partner, his hand tangled in her hair. All the things he did to Michiko was much better with his co-worker since she enjoyed it. Reiyna was down for anything and Satoshi took full advantage. His dark hair was hanging around his face as he flipped the smaller woman on her back and continued thrusting into her. Satoshi ravaged her mouth and hissed when her long nails bit into his back. Three months and he still hadn't grown tired of her. After about three weeks, Satoshi finished with his toy and prowled for another.

He enjoyed his woman at home the most. She was unable to leave while he was free to do what he pleased. At first, he felt a little bad when he used to see her cry, but he had gotten over it. Michiko needed a man to rule her and he was perfect for the job. It was a woman's job to do whatever her man wanted and Satoshi would force her if she wasn't willing to do as he commanded. That was just what his father had taught him.

Satoshi closed his golden orbs, pulled himself from Reiyna, and came on her chest. He breathed hard as he stood and pulled his pants back on while Reiyna leaned over the bed and got a towel to wipe her chest with. After throwing on his shirt, he exited their room and moved onto the dock of the large ship. It was night and the salty breeze cooled his heated skin. A few stars dotted the night sky and the full moon reflected off the water's surface. 

Satoshi pulled out a pack of Black N Milds, lit one, and dragged hard, relishing the sweet scent it emitted. He wondered if she had tried to escape in his absence. Satoshi wouldn't return until tomorrow afternoon, giving her the weekend to plan. He doubted it because she was a coward. Michiko never stood up to him. He didn't think she had the drive to put herself in danger to get away either. She knew of Kibbles, the Rottweiler he had in the backyard, but not of Brandy, the pit bull. Even if she tried to leave, she would probably run back inside knowing if she was to escape, she would have to take a mauling.

Satoshi had taken precautions though. If Michiko escaped, he had a way of finding her and dragging her back. He would have to lie low because Grimmjow was the first person she would run to and although Satoshi was not afraid of the MMA fighter, he acknowledged their differences in physical abilities. He rather liked his face and planned to keep it the way it was. Satoshi exhaled with a grin, ran a hand through his long hair, and gazed out at the darkened ocean.

"You will never escape me."


	15. XV

Ichigo was still sleeping off the anesthetic, so he couldn’t have visitors that night. Rukia said her goodnights to Orihime and walked back outside. Rukia scanned the parking lot and saw that Grimmjow’s car was still there. She had heard nothing from him and when she pulled out her cell phone, Rukia remembered that she shut it off when they first entered the hospital. Maybe, he tried to get in contact with her. Rukia studied her phone after turning it on. Her heart deflated when the phone showed no new messages. Right as Rukia was about to put her phone in her pocket, it vibrated. She had six voicemails and a text. The young woman’s pulse sped up.

The first one was a text from Grimmjow asking where she was. The emotions she had been feeling when listening in to her boyfriend and his best friend’s conversation came filtering back. Rukia wanted to text him, but she needed a little time to herself. The upset female knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but she deleted the text message, anyway. Just as Rukia was about to open the other text, her phone rang.

It was Rangiku. Just the person she needed to speak with. Rukia pressed the talk button. "Hello?”

"Just where the hell have you been?!" Rangiku shouted. "I’ve called you so many times!"

Rukia exhaled as she leaned back against the bench she was sitting on. "Can you come pick me up, Rangiku?"

There was a pause for a moment. "Aren’t you with Grimmjow?"

Rukia explained what happened from Michiko calling to finding out that Ichigo had been in a fatal car crash. Her voice cracked when she explained what she had heard Grimmjow and Michiko talking about, but she forced it down.

"Rukia, he’s not leaving you," Rangiku assured. "You’re blowing this all out of proportions. Why don’t you talk to him and straighten things out? And where are you right now?”

"I’m outside the hospital," Rukia answered. 

"Let me call you right back okay?" Rangiku answered.

Rukia sighed again before hanging up the phone. What should she do? It made the most sense to just talk to Grimmjow, but after they had spoken those words, anger filtered through Rukia’s being. Those words her boyfriend spoke made it sound like he would leave her for his former lover, but Rukia desired a strong relationship with Grimmjow. The dark-haired woman knew she could be just overreacting, but that didn’t stop the feelings that had formed. They needed to talk about his questionable motives. Rukia stood to her feet and ran a hand through her short hair, her gaze turning up to the stars.

Grimmjow still had seen no sign of Rukia and every time he called, her phone had been off. After calling her four times, he gave Rangiku a call and asked if she could somehow get a hold of Rukia or if she had already gotten a call from her. Rangiku hadn’t, but she’d call. It was going on nine o’clock and he couldn’t leave until he had Rukia with him. If she had brought her own car, hell he would have left already and just texted her to catch up whenever she felt she was ready. But since they had come together, Grimmjow’s choices were to leave without Rukia or find her. Why the hell would she run off? He’d only told her to wait for him for a few moments. Maybe something else came up. Still, Rukia leaving without a word didn’t sit right.

There was obvious tension between Michiko and his girlfriend. A blind man could sense the hostile vibes clouding the air. Michiko didn’t like Rukia, but he didn’t know what Rukia’s thoughts towards Michiko were. Grimmjow understood she tolerated her because of him. Rukia’s maturity level dwarfed his best friend’s. Michiko had always acted like a child, but he wouldn’t tolerate it from her and often gave her a piece of his mind on her behavior. Speaking of Michiko, he would murder Satoshi if he ever saw that bastard. No woman deserved what his friend had gone through and if he did it to one woman, he would do it again. 

Grimmjow could see that smug look on his face when Michiko told him they couldn’t spend time the way they used to anymore. There had to have been plenty of signs to identify his dangerous possessiveness. When Michiko found herself infatuated, she seemed to have tunnel vision. However, he still felt bad for her and when she apologized, Grimmjow forgave her. There was no point in holding a grudge against her; they’d known each other too long.

Just then, Grimmjow’s phone rang. "Yeah?"

"She’s in front of the hospital. I didn’t bother telling her you asked me to call. She’s really upset you dumbass!"

Grimmjow blinked at her harsh tone. "Hey, I didn’t do shit!"

The ginger-haired woman growled. "She thinks you and your little best friend or lover person are getting back together."

Sky blue eyebrows furrowed. Rukia thought what? Why the hell would she think he would drop her for Michiko? Now it made sense why she ran off. Grimmjow exhaled in annoyance. Rukia heard when Michiko asked for a second chance. Why did it have to mean relationship? That is what Michiko meant, but it wasn’t what Grimmjow meant. He was only allowing her to be his friend again if she respected that he was already dating someone.

"I’m not getting back with her, I’m staying with Rukia," the male spoke. “I’m going to talk to her.”

With that, he hung up the phone and headed to the front of the hospital. Just as he was reaching there, he could see Rukia standing outside.  She had her head tilted back gazing at the starry night sky.  Grimmjow moved behind his woman and locked his arms around her waist. Startled, Rukia tore herself away from his embrace and whirled around to face him. When she realized who had grabbed her, the fighting stance she was in dropped. Hurt flickered in her violet orbs before smoldering into rage.

 Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What do you want?"

"Stop acting so stupid.”

Rukia’s expression softened into disbelief. Grimmjow didn’t look angry. It was hard to describe his expression. The look was soft, and Rukia couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“What does-"

"Shut up," Grimmjow murmured as he stepped forward and pulled the smaller woman flush against his body. She balked, trying to pry herself from his grip, but he held fast. "I’m not leaving you, you little shit.”

Rukia stopped struggling to gaze into the aqua orbs piercing through her. This time though, there was a reverse effect and Grimmjow’s eyes displayed his sincerity.

"Why did you say you would give her another chance then?" Rukia questioned, her arms wrapping around his waist.

“Stop thinking with your goddamn emotions." 

Grimmjow ran a hand through Rukia’s ebony locks before continuing. "I told her we could be friends again, but she had to respect you and our relationship.”

Rukia wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot. Instead of trying to find out what was wrong, she ran instead of trying to figure out if she understood right. She was the one eavesdropping. If it had been her, Rukia would have yelled at him for not trusting her. Such a hypocrite she had been.

"I’m sorry," Rukia whispered. "I should have just talked to you about it."

"Yeah, you fucking should have." Grimmjow tilted her head back to capture her lips. "Let’s go"

Rukia nodded, and they walked towards his car. Once they were inside and on the way to Grimmjow’s house, Rukia told her boyfriend where she had been.

"Ichigo got into a car crash. He’s at Michiko’s hospital, too."

Grimmjow’s gaze turned to her before focusing back on the road ahead of him. Rukia continued to tell him about what happened with Orihime and her friends. Once she finished, Rukia told Grimmjow that she wanted to see Ichigo tomorrow.

"Come with me.”

Grimmjow nodded as they pulled into his driveway. Rukia stepped out of the car and into the warm night, enjoying the wind against her cheeks. It had a calming effect and helped erase the rest of those pointless emotions she had been feeling earlier. Rukia walked to her vehicle, thinking they’d had enough interaction for the day. 

"Where the hell are you going?" 

Rukia turned to face him. 

“Home obviously.”

"No, you’re not."

Grimmjow grasped his lover’s hand and led her through the garage. Rukia threw a questioning glance at him. If he was planning what she thought, Grimmjow’s room was the opposite direction.

"Where are we going then?" Rukia questioned as he dragged her through the house.

Grimmjow flashed her his toothy grin before unlocking a sliding glass door and yanking it open to expose a bright pool deck. His girlfriend hadn’t seen the pool before. Rukia remained silent, just taking in the sight before her. The cool breeze that blew through the high screen ruffled her clothes. Her lover released her hand and Rukia watched as Grimmjow stripped out of his clothes.

"I don’t have a bathing suit," Rukia called as Grimmjow moved over to the water in just his boxers.

He smirked at her from over his shoulder, reaching up to remove his hat and tossing it on the concrete with the rest of his clothes. 

"You won’t need one."

With that, he pulled off the last article of clothing, leaving himself to stand naked. Rukia’s dark orbs widened as she drank in the body she would never tire of. Hungry eyes raked over a tanned, muscled back, continuing to a shapely rear and defined legs. As strange as it sounded, Rukia liked the muscular look to Grimmjow’s calves. It was like the most extensive artists sculpted every detail, each line positioned beautifully. Grimmjow motioned her over with a finger and Rukia’s legs obeyed before her brain told them to move. He turned to face her, exposing a chiseled chest, firm abs, and a shaft rising with every step she took towards him. Strong arms wrapped around the woman’s small waist as he leaned down to kiss her. Rukia opened her mouth to let his tongue caress her own, linking her hand around the back of his neck. Grimmjow’s eager hands tugged down her shorts and underwear, warm fingers sending tingles through her body.

"You know what I want?" Grimmjow murmured when they pulled back from their kiss.

Rukia shuttered as his lips found the hollow over her throat, placing open-mouthed kisses against her neck. "What?"

After Rukia stepped out of her shorts and underwear, Grimmjow whirled her around so her backside pressed against his front. The aroused male pulled the object of his lust’s top up over her head. “Your tight pussy around my cock."

That was the most vulgar thing to ever reach Rukia’s ears, but the thought of Grimmjow being inside her, hitting all those wonderful spots made her body’s temperature heighten. She was falling underneath his control as one of his hands moved into her bra and the other cupped her sex. The torturous movement of his finger circling her clit while tweaking her nipple was making her womanhood weep for more.

Rukia hooked her arms around the back of his neck, groaning as a single digit slipped inside her. She removed her bra and when it dropped to the concrete, Grimmjow bent her over and pulled his finger from her, much to her annoyance. Before Rukia voiced her complaint, the MMA fighter switched to his left hand and entered her with two fingers from behind, sucking on the other finger glistening with her juices.

"Grimmjow," the dark-haired woman moaned. "I don’t think I can hold myself up like this."

Leaning over and entering her with a third finger, Grimmjow kissed the back of her shoulder before saying, "I’ll hold you."

His touch sent waves of passion flowing through her. With every caress, every thrust of his fingers, Rukia found herself closer and closer to that amazing breach of paradise. She didn’t want him to stop. In fact, she wanted more and voiced that to him.

Grimmjow chuckled and withdrew his fingers from her before taking his woman’s hand and pulling her over to the table near the sliding door. Rukia gave him a strange look from over her shoulder, but before she could ask what he was doing, Grimmjow bent her over again and entered her from behind. Rukia cried out as he filled her, her hands grasping for the table. Her lover’s calloused hands smoothed over her back as he moved into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Rukia growled at his actions, trying to push herself back onto his shaft, but he held her in place while smirking at her mewls of irritation. She was being so impatient which made it even more fun to keep her waiting, but he too wanted to pound into her with his strength so after a few more gentle strokes, Grimmjow grasped a handful of dark locks and thrust into her hard.

Moaning and lying flat against the cool surface of the table, Rukia felt like her legs would give way any second from weakness. Grimmjow rocking inside her was beyond any sensation she had ever experience before. Grimmjow was more... exciting to have sex with than Ichigo. With her ex, he was more of a gentle lover and sometimes Rukia would want to be rough, but his roughness wasn’t enough. Rukia realized It took the muscles of a powerful man to satisfy her.

"Fuck," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth as he came.

As he slid from the woman underneath him, Grimmjow pushed three fingers back into her womanhood while using his other hand to toy with her clit. Rukia’s eyes shot open and the coil that had been tightening in her lower abdomen released. Both panted hard, coming down from the bliss of an orgasm. Rukia stood straight before turning to face Grimmjow and sitting on the table, chuckling as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You weren’t lying, were you? That was more than just sex."

Grimmjow gave her a cocky look. "Next time, I’ll add a bit more." He held up two fingers and stuck his tongue between them, flicking it sensually.

"You’re such an asshole." Rukia smacked his chest before jumping off the table, running to the edge of the pool, and diving in headfirst.

Grimmjow was right behind her, splashing as he dove in. Rukia chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. They gazed at each other for a moment and Grimmjow remembered he still had to talk to Rukia about Michiko staying until he got an apartment for her.

"Hey," he started. "Michiko is being released for the hospital tomorrow afternoon. She needs-"

“You want to ask if it was okay if she stays here," Rukia interrupted. "The girl already doesn’t like me and it’s obvious she will try to get you back despite whatever she told you."

Grimmjow’s features tightened. "I know, that’s why I’m telling you. I could put her in a hotel."

 The smart thing would have been to send her to a hotel room, but Michiko needed reminding Grimmjow wasn’t hers. If that girl tried to hit her again though, Rukia wouldn’t be so forthcoming. 

"You can let her stay," Rukia answered as she released Grimmjow. "Don’t you have a match tomorrow?"

Grimmjow nodded. "It’s tomorrow night. I’ll pick her up tomorrow morning and have Nell take her shopping for some clothes then Monday, I’m going to look for an apartment for her until she can get back on her feet."

Rukia exhaled. She found it sweet that as tough as Grimmjow was; he wouldn’t hold a grudge against Michiko, but instead help her when she needed him most although she hadn’t done the same when he needed her. They both were being very mature on their separate situations. Rukia had forgiven Orihime and Ichigo while Grimmjow had forgiven Michiko. That guy Satoshi deserved no sort of forgiveness. He needed castration.

"That’s just fine Grimmjow. I will come over more often though."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before saying, "Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you for Michiko. Where did all that confidence you fault go?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and moved to climb out of the pool, shivering as the night air chilled her body. "You know she tried to slap me earlier."

"She what?!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he too pulled himself out of the water and picked up their clothes. "Why?"

Rukia frowned up at him. "You’re not a dumb ass Grimmjow. You know why she’s angry."

Grimmjow remained silent for a few moments before moving to the sliding door. "I’ll talk to her about it."

The cold female followed him inside, her body shivering hard from the air conditioning that was keep the house cool. "Don’t bother. Let her make her own mistakes."

The taller man laughed at those words, understanding the underlying meaning. "Come on, let’s shower."

Rukia nodded. After they finished, Rukia had put on a pair of Grimmjow’s sleeping pants and t-shirt, they raided the kitchen for something to snack on. Rukia insisted on baking chocolate chip cookies while Grimmjow wanted snickerdoodle. They glared at one another, the pack of cookies each wanted in their hands.

"I don’t like cinnamon," Rukia complained.

"I don’t want chocolate," Grimmjow snapped.

They would get nowhere like this. Both were far too stubborn. Rukia said they should just bake both packs of cookies, but Grimmjow pointed out that each had different baking temperatures so they couldn’t bake at the same time. He then insisted his went first. That started another bout of arguing.

"Fine!" Rukia exclaimed holding her fist out.

Grimmjow stared at it. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Rock, paper, scissors," she explained. "This will decide which we make.”

The competitive look gleamed in his bright orbs. "You’re on.”

They both got into position and shouted, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Rukia smiled. 

"Rock beats scissors. Chocolate chip cookies it is."

The loser pouted, folding his arms over his bare chest. Rukia chuckled at his behavior before tearing open the package of chocolate chip cookie dough and separating it on the pan they had taken out. Soon, they were in the oven and cooking. Rukia turned to a sulking Grimmjow.

"If it’s that bad, I’ll make yours too.”

"I don’t want them anymore.”

The young woman couldn’t help but laugh at that. "Fine, I won’t make them then."

Rukia moved to her boyfriend’s side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her. "I’ll get you later.”

Rukia chuckled and traveled to the living room to turn on a movie. When she returned to the living room, Grimmjow was pulling the cookies out of the oven. They smelled so delicious and made her mouth water at the sight. The two lovers fixed themselves glasses of milk and put the cookies on a plate to take them into the living room. Comfortably leaning into Grimmjow’s shoulder, Rukia dozed off moments after the movie started, her mind wandering off to how this meeting between her, Grimmjow, and Ichigo would go.

 _Hey_ , the tired woman thought as her mind drifted off. _Rangiku never called me back_.

 


	16. VXI

Rangiku watched the woman working on her nails with interest. Every time she went to the nail salon, she enjoyed observing Miko’s talent. The serious look in her dark green eyes expressed the passion for her job. The ginger-haired glanced over to the pedicure chairs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rangiku asked with a grin.

"Hell, yeah!"

Kaien smirked at her from his spot, linking his fingers behind his head as he exhaled a contented sigh. Rangiku’s grin morphed into a full smile. At first, when they were teenagers, Kaien thought just gay men and women got pedicures and manicures. Rangiku denied him sex until he tried it, so he agreed. It then became a tradition every three weeks. When Kaien's friends discovered his nail salon trips; they tried to tease him, Kaien pointed out it got him sex and the massage relaxed his calves. None of his friends had girlfriends, so his comment stabbed their pride to his content.

Rangiku locked eyes with the attractive man giving her his adorable crooked smile. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Those aqua-green eyes sparkling with mischief, soft raven hair she loved to run her fingers through, and rock-hard body would make any woman crazy. He excelled in understanding her and gave great advice. Sure, he was blunt sometimes, but Rangiku appreciated it. He didn’t pretend to keep himself in someone’s good graces. He was himself no matter what the situation which sometimes caused problems, but that was just who he was.

Ever since Kaien wormed his way back into her life, Rangiku's mind stayed fixated on the rugged man. They had been spending a lot of quality time together. Sometimes they found themselves in heated situations, but they would stop before clothes got dispersed. It was growing difficult not to be intimate with him. Sex was an opening between the body, mind, and soul. Rangiku wanted to reveal herself to him completely; everything she hid away and her flaws. She desired a transparent relationship with him.

Speaking of Rukia, the drama surrounding her was out-of-character. Rangiku didn't know the whole story, but Rukia seemed heartbroken about Grimmjow and his ex-best friend's situation. Maybe she developed feelings too fast. She had grown attached to Ichigo within a month. Rangiku envied Rukia though when she was dating Ichigo. They seemed so happy, so carefree and in love. It was the same the year she dated Toshiro. The attraction was palpable. Despite that, Rangiku fell for the man with ivory hair and piercing emerald eyes. He was exotic and handsome despite his short stature. Looks weren't everything though. Sometimes Rangiku just wanted to talk, just be in his presence, but Toshiro preferred isolation.

The day came he told her he couldn't love her the way she wanted him to and broke it off. No matter how many times Rangiku called or texted him, Toshiro refused to respond to her. He gave her such a cold shoulder just days after wrapping her in his arms. The pain was indescribable, the rejection almost suffocating, Because of that incident, Rangiku refused to give a man her heart ever again, only using them for sex and entertainment.

Then Kaien showed up and her declaration burst into flames. He had unlocked all the chains she had surrounding her heart and once again; she wanted to give her all to someone. Rangiku fought the sensation hard at first, but he had melted all doubts away. Kaien could be rough around the edges, but he was honest from day one. He wouldn't hide anything from her.

Rangiku studied her nails before thanking Miko and joining Kaien at the cash register after he got his shoes. As they walked towards the car, her ex suggested they go to the beach.

"I need to go home and get my bathing suit," she said, getting into his car.

The male started the engine, whipped out of the parking lot, and sped down the street. “Let's go to the beach stores."

"I don't want to buy a new one." Rangiku pouted, poking out her lower lip and giving him her best puppy dog face. "Can't I go home and get mine?"

Kaien's gaze flickered to her for a moment before he chuckled. "You know damn well that won’t work on me."

Rangiku's face fell as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "You suck."

"Yeah, I do." His fingers trailed up her arm then down over her breast before placing it back in his lap, and gave her a sultry look.

She walked right into that one. Kaien had a habit of turning non-sexual things sexual. That didn't bother her at all since she was quite a sexual person herself, but it irritated the non-intimate relationship they kept. Every time he said something like that to her, it lit her blood on fire and it took everything she had not to get in his pants.

"You do that on purpose." 

Rangiku adjusted her pink tank top before folding her arms again and rolling her blue eyes. Kaien let down his window to pay the guard for parking and pulled into the lot across from the beach. When he stopped and parked, Kaien leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I can't help it," he whispered, mouth dropping to lick her neck "I want you so bad."

Kaien exited the car and opened her door. Rangiku couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she stepped into the warm sunlight. They weren't official, and that was something that bothered her, but she didn't want to bring it up. Kaien would ask her to be his girlfriend in due time. They walked down the dock, his arm draped over her shoulder and her hand buried in his back pocket. Rangiku gazed up at the cloudy blue sky, watching the seagulls swirl around the beach, swooping down to dip in the churning ocean. She filled her lungs to the brim with the salty ocean scent, the eagerness to get in the water increasing her heartbeat.

A small shop the two was about to walk by caught her eye and she dragged her friend into the shop.

Kaien watched her with a smirk on his face as she bustled from isle to isle, picking up different bathing suits before putting them back and hurrying off to the next one. "I thought you didn't want to buy a new one."

Rangiku swiveled her head to look at him through pale blue orbs and raised an eyebrow, red two-piece in hand. "So, these are cute."

"I like this one." Rangiku joined Kaien and studied the one-piece he picked. Silky black texture, the tie around neckline that plunged to the underwear, the open back. It was sexy.

"It's like you know me," Rangiku teased as she picked her size and headed for the changing room.

She paused when Kaien grasped her hand. His expression remained blank, vulnerable almost and Rangiku's heart sighed at the sight before her.

"You know I fucking do," he murmured before wrapping an arm around her waist and capturing her lips.

When they pulled back, Rangiku felt weightless. This man had her wrapped around his finger. Rangiku found her spirits lifting as she left his arms to go try on her bathing suit, her mood warmer than it had in a long time.

* * *

Rukia moved to answer her door when she heard the sharp knocking on it. She adjusted her purple halter top dress, the petite woman answered and smiled at her boyfriend standing in the door. He was just as handsome as ever, the dark shades making him look more mysterious.

Grimmjow let himself in and gazed at her small apartment. "I think my bathroom is bigger than this."

"Shut up," Rukia growled as she stalked toward him and punched him. "That's why I don't let celebrities over my place."

It was the first time Grimmjow visited her apartment. Rukia was nowhere near poor, but she wasn't rolling in money like the fighter. Still, he had to know where she lived someday. They wouldn’t stay long; the next stop was the hospital. Rukia's heart was already pounding from the thought of confrontation. However, that didn't stop her concern for his well-being. The doctor said his accident may have paralyzed him. Did Ichigo or his family know yet?

"Come on," Rukia called after picking up her purse. "Let's get this over with."

Rukia turned to Grimmjow’s empty spot. Where did he go? Rukia walked through the halls and her mouth fell open when she found him.

Grimmjow was in her room going through her underwear drawer. He left a few of the others open, showing he had been searching for her undergarments.

He held up a lace black thong. "I think you should wear this for me."

"You're such a pig!" Rukia exclaimed as she snatched her panties back, putting them in the drawer while muttering under her breath about his actions.

Grimmjow laughed and patted her head in an annoying condescending manner. "Come on, let's go."

It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital and as they parked, Rukia tried to steady her breathing. This was it. Rukia took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

When they entered, the biting cold of the hospital air helped to numb her body as she tried to relax. Once inside the elevator, Rukia closed her eyes, trying to prepare for their confrontation.

"Hey, don't you get fucking weird because of this asshole," Grimmjow snapped, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. “He doesn’t deserve your pity, you got that?"

Rukia pulled away from the ranting male. "I know that! It's just... what did you feel when you were coming to see Michiko?"

His features softened as he released her chin. "Yeah, I did."

Rukia waited for him to say more, but he didn't and she frowned. That was one thing she understood about Grimmjow: he wasn't one to express himself. That was understandable because of the newness of their relationship. Or maybe it was just a guy thing. She remembered from their first date Grimmjow told her he wasn't one to open about his life.

That was okay. Rukia would listen whenever he trusted het enough. She wanted to prove she differed from other women. Rukia would put her trust in him, too; she had to stop herself from jumping to conclusions. The ping of the elevator reaching their floor met their ears, the steel doors sliding open. Grimmjow and Rukia walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki's room."

The blonde nurse gave her a smile before and told her which room he was. Rukia was more uneasy the closer they got to his room. Her heart was hammering in her chest despite all the techniques she used to quiet its frantic beating. It didn't seem like any amount of preparation would get her through this moment, so with a deep breath, Rukia pushed open the door. Her heart wrenched at the sight of him. Purple bruises marked his visible skin, his right eye swollen. They hoisted his broken arm and leg off the bed, yet he was still sleeping. It felt as if someone drove a knife through her stomach as she looked on, trying not to let the tears pricking her eyes fall.

"You idiot," she whispered, walking over to his side.

"Rukia!"

She turned to Ichigo's father Isshin and his two younger sisters sitting in the chairs underneath the TV. Rukia held her ground as the dark-haired man wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug like he used to.

"It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed. "I know my idiot son has done stupid things, but I knew you would still come see him."

"You're right," she murmured, eyes trailing over the cast before placing a hand on the hard material. "Is he paralyzed?"

"We don't know," Isshin said, tugging at his beard before standing next to Rukia once he released her. "They'll find out when he wakes up." Dark eyes turned in confusion to the blue-haired man leaning against the wall. "Who's this?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he spoke before Rukia said anything.

She could hear the edge in his voice. Grimmjow wasn't saying it to inform Isshin, he was expressing "your son no longer has her". His features were hard as he looked at the battered man with no sympathy in his eyes. In his mind, Ichigo was the one who drove home drunk so that wasn't his problem. He should be happy that he made it out alive. That was better than nothing.

"Boyfriend?" Isshin asked, giving Grimmjow a once over. "He's not bad to look at!"

A muscle in Grimmjow's jaw ticked. 

"Fuck does that mean?"

"You guys better not start an argument," the teenage girl with hair that matched her father said as she stalked over to them. "This is not the place; we're in a hospital for crying out loud!"

Rukia gave Karin a smile. She was blunt, but fighting wasn't an option. Isshin didn't mean it the way it sounded, anyway. That man often offended people, but he was still a sweet person.

A groan escaped Ichigo's lips, his eyes fluttering under closed lids. Karin's blonde twin rushed to her brother's side. "Is he waking up?"

They remained quiet, but Ichigo didn't open his eyes. Rukia gave him one last look before saying to Grimmjow, "Come on let's go." She waved at the Kurosaki family. "Good to see you again."

"You're leaving already?!" Isshin exclaimed. 

"We have things to do," Grimmjow answered and Rukia frowned at him.

They moved over to the door and just as they were walking out, the woman paused when she heard the faint call of her name. She turned to half-lidded cocoa eyes gazing at her, soft expression on his face. That was the look she had fallen in love with so many years ago and Rukia could feel old hurts trying to surface, but she forced them down.

"Are you stupid?!" she snapped. "What made you think it was okay to drive drunk?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. 

"Alcohol."

"Tch," she scoffed. "Dumb ass." She moved to his side again. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Ichigo studied his position, glaring at the cast. "How the hell do I go to the bathroom in this damn thing?" He shifted and his eyes shot open when he realized there was a urinary catheter in place. “Is there something up my dick?!”

Rukia stifled a hint of laughter then asked her ex, "Do you know what all you've done to yourself?"

"No."

She listed all the things he'd broken, the surgery he had, the number of stitches, and he might have paralyzed himself. His eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the last part. "Well, I can't move because of the casts."

"The doctor will come in and decide," Karin spoke, her eyes filled with pain for her brother.

Ichigo's face fell before he looked at Rukia again. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry, for everything I did."

"You're forgiven," Rukia said with little emotion. "I have to get going now. I'll come see you again soon."

Rukia grasped Grimmjow's hand, but it was obvious when he refused to move, he wanted to speak with Ichigo. "You look pretty fucked up."

"Grimmjow," Rukia hissed. "Don't be so disrespectful."

He didn't seem to hear her and when brown eyes locked with blue, the tension in the room grew heavy. One could almost see lightning connecting their intense gazes.

"So, you're Grimmjow huh?" Ichigo asked. "Saw you on TV."

Grimmjow smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow. "I know."

"Wait, you're _the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Karin interrupted, studying Grimmjow's face. 

Boyfriend and ex-ignored the girl's words and continued to stare each other down. They were silent now. Rukia insisted that they leave to go get Michiko, tugging on his hand to pull him towards the door.

"Grimmjow," came Ichigo's voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You hurt her," Ichigo growled. "I'll kill you."

His words didn't faze Grimmjow; he continued to exit the room. “Then you should kill yourself since you hurt her already."

* * *

"You're free to go, Miss Takahashi," the doctor spoke, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck. "Come back in ten days to have your stitches removed."

Michiko nodded and gave the kind doctor a smile as he exited the room. She was free. No more heartache and headache from Satoshi. It was too good to be true and while she tried to sleep the night before, her nightmares kept plaguing her. Once, she thought she woke up and Satoshi was standing in the doorway, handsome smile on his features as he pulled out a butcher knife.

_"You'll never escape me," he declared as he lunged toward her and she screamed._

It terrified Michiko that he held her captive mentally. Only when Grimmjow was near did she feel safe. He'd always protected her from people who wanted to hurt her, but she messed up. Despite what happened, Grimmjow accepted her apology. That was a surprise because her best friend was not the forgiving type. Not after the childhood he experienced. Michiko took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her burgundy hair, and shuffled to the bathroom mirror. The bruises she had from Satoshi still looked fresh and the young woman's anger mounted. She wanted Satoshi to spend quality time in jail; she'd already filed a police report.

That thought caused giggles to bubble in her throat as she moved back to the single bed. The police took her clothes she'd worn into the hospital for evidence. Next, they'd pick up Satoshi. His ship was docking at five and since it was an hour ride from there, he wouldn't have time to dispose of any evidence. Dark blue eyes gazed at the door when she heard it opening. Michiko's heart warmed when she saw Grimmjow walk in looking as handsome as ever. His clothes weren't much, but he didn't have to dress fancy to look good. That was one thing Michiko understood, but what she couldn't grasp was why did she let him go? There wasn't hope for a romantic relationship.

Michiko stood, fingers playing with the hem of her hospital gown. "Grimmjow I-"

She paused when Rukia followed him in. Michiko's features darkened. Grimmjow had given her another shot, but it was under the condition she respected his relationship with Rukia. She'd work around that rule.

"Let's go," Grimmjow called, ushering her through the doorway. "Nell will take you shopping for clothes and she's already got a room ready for you."

A smile crossed the woman's lips at those words. If she was living with Grimmjow, she had a better chance to win her best friend's love back and Michiko would do everything in her power to do so.

_You're crazy if you think I'm going to give up, Grimmjow._

 


	17. XVII

Grimmjow, Rukia, and Michiko walked to the male’s black SUV. Rukia wondered if Michiko might try to sit in the passenger seat, but to her surprise, the other woman slid into the back. Her eyes were darting everywhere, and a smile stayed plastered on her face. Rukia remembered Satoshi hadn’t allowed Michiko outside in months. Rukia’s heart pounded in anticipation of Satoshi’s punishment; his ship docked today.

When Rukia had gone home the night before, she had sat on her bed cross-legged thinking about Michiko’s situation. The brunette understood why she was so desperate to have Grimmjow back. Michiko protected and cared for her throughout their childhood. Michiko wanted that protection back; it made sense after her ordeal and it wouldn’t bother Rukia for them to fix their friendship.  As they got on the road, Rukia laced her fingers in Grimmjow’s, turning to look back at Michiko. 

“Grimmjow got you a cell phone. Also, I checked the hospital while we were there and they have a job available in your field. The clerk informed me you could apply online.”

Michiko smiled. “That’s great, thanks.”

When the frail woman spoke, Rukia believed she meant it. Upon arriving at Grimmjow’s, the trio stepped out of the SUV once it was in the garage and walked through the door leading to the kitchen. Michiko looked around in awe. When was the last time she visited?

“Michiko, how are you?”

 She turned to see Nell walking towards them. She beamed and hugged her old friend. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“It’s good to see you alive,” Grimmjow’s maid answered. “Come, I’ll show you your room. I have something for you to wear. I can’t have you walking around in a hospital gown.”

Michiko smiled again, her dark blue orbs lighting up with happiness. She looked over her shoulder while being dragged away by the maid. “Thank you for everything Grimmjow.”

 Michiko’s luck at having someone in her life willing and capable to get her on her feet astounded her. Rukia also approved of Grimmjow’s maturity to look past the hurt Michiko caused. Rukia realized how fortunate she was to call this man her boyfriend. Both he and Rukia followed behind Nell and Michiko until they reached an ajar door. The room they were in had plain white walls with a bed fit for a princess sitting in the center. Emerald green comforters lay on it with matching pillows of all shapes and sizes. A sheer canopy draped over it, just like Rukia had seen in the royalty movies.

“I figured you still like that frilly shit so I made it like that,” Grimmjow said, eyes looking over his handiwork.

Michiko was silent for a moment; she seemed lost for words. His actions showed her best friend didn’t hold a grudge against her. If he had, Michiko would have most likely ended up in a homeless shelter. It made Rukia even more proud to call him her boyfriend. Although he could be a little brash, he was also sweet and caring... until someone crossed him.

Tears flowed from Michiko’s eyes. “I can’t thank you enough can I Grimm?”

“Tch,” he scoffed, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t mean you better not try and quit calling me that.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s the matter, Grimm? Does it bother you?”

The MMA fighter clenched his fists at his sides. “Are you trying to start something?! I won’t kick your ass yet, but just you wait.”

Laughter filtered from Michiko’s throat after she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, Nell scurrying off to find her some clothes. “Yeah right, I’ll destroy you. Just wait until I get better.”

“You’re full of shit.” 

Grimmjow smirked at her. Were they talking about fighting each other; like actual fighting? It wouldn’t surprise her if they used to spar together. If so, if she and Michiko fought, kicking her ass wouldn’t be easy. Rukia hoped it wouldn’t come to that because she accepted any challenge.

“You fight each other?” she questioned, looking between the two.

“Nah, she’s too weak to fight me,” Grimmjow responded, a half smirk crossing his face when Michiko frowned. “We only wrestle.”

“Whatever!” she exclaimed. “I’ve kicked your butt when we’ve wrestled time and time again.”

“Yeah, that’s because I let you-”

“Okay that’s enough,” Nell interrupted when she re-entered the room with clothes in her hands. “Come on Michiko. I’ll take you to the guest bathroom so you can wash up. Then we’ll go shopping!”

Grimmjow’s sky blue irises danced with annoyance. “You make it sound as if you’re the one paying for her stuff.”

Nell stuck her tongue out at Grimmjow before the two women left, leaving lovers alone. Rukia watched them retreat before moving over to the blue-haired man’s side. She laid against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace when he locked his strong arms around her. Rukia had to continue learning who he was; Michiko wouldn’t change that. She would help Grimmjow as much as possible with her, but Michiko must understand Rukia didn’t plan on going anywhere.

“Who are you fighting tonight?” Rukia questioned, laying her head on his broad chest.

Grimmjow kissed her forehead. “Stop being so impatient. You’ll see tonight.”

“Jerk,” Rukia muttered underneath her breath.

The male thumped her on the forehead before both headed into the living room. Grimmjow’s match wasn’t until seven that night so they didn’t need to get ready until about three. Rukia let Grimmjow get settled in the living room and moved into the kitchen. Nelliel had already prepared lunch for all of them and food sounded good to her growling stomach. Rukia hadn’t eaten since that morning so gazing at the platters of sushi made her belly try to munch its way out of her body.

Rukia grabbed two plates and filled them, turning on her heels to return to Grimmjow’s living room. It looked like a samurai movie was on from the swords and kimonos the actors were wearing; the woman paused, distracted by the battle. Her dark orbs lowered from the TV to the kid movies at the bottom and she wondered if Michiko had seen them. That was a sad thought so Rukia pushed it away and sat down next to Grimmjow, plopping his plate in his lap then leaning against him.

After taking a bite of the delicious sub and swallowing, Rukia hooked an arm around Grimmjow’s waist and he placed and an arm around her back, hand resting on her butt; he squeezed.

“What are you up to?” Rukia questioned, raising a dark brow at him and grinning.

“Nah,” Grimmjow answered. “If I was trying to start something...” His hand ducked between her legs. “I’d do this.”

Rukia smacked his hands away before saying, “You perv.”

The male took a bite. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it when I touch you.”

Rukia kissed his cheek, and he turned to meet her lips. Tongues darted out to run along one another. Grimmjow’s hand reached up to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss.

“Well, you guys sure got busy while I was away.”

The two stopped their actions and glanced at Michiko. She transformed into a different woman. Although Nell’s clothes were a little big on her, Michiko looked much better. Her hair was no longer in tangles and she appeared healthier.

“Yeah, so what?” Grimmjow snapped.

“Don’t be a brat,” came Michiko’s response. She hooked her burgundy hair up into a high ponytail. Her eyes locked on the plates in the lovers’ laps. One could almost hear her stomach growling. “That look kind of good.”

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Nell called, flipping turquoise locks over her shoulder. “I got enough for everyone.”

Michiko’s dark blue orbs dropped to the DVDs. She was in front of the entertainment center, her thin fingers roaming over the Mega Man cover.

“You kept them,” she whispered. “I can’t believe you still have these.”

Grimmjow’s scowl from earlier vanished as he looked towards the large window on their left. “Yeah, I kept them.”

Rukia realized why Grimmjow seemed so angry with Ichigo: a drunk driver had hit Fukashi, Michiko’s younger brother. Rukia had to agree; her ex’s decision to drive while intoxicated had been a stupid one, and she was glad no one died, but that did not excuse his horrible lapse in judgment.

She got up and placed a hand on Michiko’s shoulder blade. “I’m so sorry.”

Watery eyes turned to gaze at the ebony-haired woman. “You know about Fukashi?”

Rukia nodded and explained how. Michiko’s features darkened with anger after each word she spoke. Rukia decided not to ask what upset her and stood. Grimmjow followed to his feet a few moments later.

“Nell, take her to get clothes,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Here brat, this is for you.”

The fighter tossed her a phone and Michiko’s face lit up when she checked it out. Grimmjow informed her he programmed his number, Nell’s, and Rukia’s numbers into it.

“Okay, Michiko,” Nell said, catching the keys that Grimmjow tossed to her. “Let’s eat first.”

Said woman got to her feet after brushing her fingers over the cover of the Mega Man DVD once more. She turned her attention to Grimmjow. “You have a match tonight, right? Can I come?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I already paid for your ticket.”

“Paid?”

“You’ve got a front-row seat so shut up,” Grimmjow barked. “Now get outta here. You’re wasting time.”

Nell and Michiko exited without another word. How far their friendship had fallen weighed heavy on Michiko’s shoulders. She always sat by the cage during his fights. She realized despite his kindness, Michiko had to earn the right to sit close.

* * *

 The orange-haired man cracked open his brown eyes and groaned at the searing agony lacing throughout his entire body. Had he broken every bone? He swore that his organs must have bruises on them. Ichigo glanced at his sisters and could see that their eyes were still puffy from crying. He was an asshole to scare them with his stupid behavior.

“Karin, Yuzu.”

The two jumped to his side and the blonde girl moved her fingers over his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re awake again,” Yuzu breathed. She reached for a cloth wrapped box sitting on a food tray near his bed. “I brought you something to eat, but you can’t have solid foods yet so it might go to waste.”

Yuzu acted like a mother when their mom passed. She took it upon herself to fill the void her absence made. She did all the cooking, cleaning, and worrying about them. It helped to ease the pain of loss, but she had grown up too fast.

Ichigo’s gaze turned to his dark-haired sister. “What’s up Karin?”

The teenager clenched her teeth together. “If you hadn’t messed yourself up so bad, I would knock some sense into you for asking such a stupid question!”

She was as fiery as ever. Karin was more like him than anyone else in the family, settling things with violence instead of trying to talk. She was a mirror image of him and Ichigo sometimes wondered where the time had gone. One moment they were little girls crawling into his bed to sleep next to him and now they were both sixteen, looking more like women every day. That made his blood boil because both were beautiful and he wanted no guys noticing, but they had. Ichigo remembered one idiot that came by the house looking for Yuzu. He could sense that the kid was looking for sexual entertainment from her and Ichigo couldn’t stop himself from chasing him down the street with a baseball bat.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki. How are you feeling?”

Ichigo gazed at the doctor. “Like garbage.”

“Well, I would hate to be in your position.” The doctor moved down to his foot and when Ichigo wasn’t looking, she pricked it with pen. “Did you feel that Mr. Kurosaki?”

Ichigo gave her a confused look. “Did I feel what?”

Yuzu had seen what the doctor did and tears streamed down her face. The physician moved to Ichigo’s other foot; still nothing.

“I have bad news,” the doctor started, “but it appears the damage to your spine paralyzed your legs. It may not be permanent; there are treatments to try to regain...”

Her words had faded into background noise. He couldn’t believe it; Ichigo paralyzed himself.

* * *

Satoshi was on his street, but when he saw the police cars pulling into his driveway, he kept driving. So, the little bitch escaped, did she? Michiko had a thick skull to think he wouldn’t find her. She was his to control, and he had already made preparations just in case she escaped. Satoshi had another identity under the name of Jiro Yoshida. His other identity lived in a town eight hours away. This time, Michiko would have company. Satoshi chuckled and turned amber eyes to his backseat. He slipped Reiyna a date rape drug in her drink and now she lay passed out across the back. His cock twitched at thoughts of breaking her strong spirit. She’d challenge him, unlike Michiko’s weak nature. Reiyna would sleep for the rest of the night, so he had time to retrieve his little escape artist. Tricky, but if he had to, Satoshi would follow her until he had an opportunity. It would prove more entertaining to let her enjoy freedom before stealing her away.

Satoshi knew Michiko would stay with Grimmjow and it was a simple task of looking up where he lived. A smile broke over his features and Satoshi pulled a Black N Mild from his pocket, lighting it and inhaling. He would take Reiyna to the other home then later on tonight visit Grimmjow’s mansion.

* * *

Michiko had so much fun shopping with Nell. She couldn’t believe Grimmjow gave her five thousand dollars to spend. They had gotten bras and underwear, shoes for many types of events, clothes for every outing, female products, and make-up. They even picked up a cute purse. Grimmjow’s treatment rivaled that of a princess. He had given her a place to stay, the necessities she would need, a phone, and protection. Since Michiko was away from him, she was on edge and almost panicked when someone who looked similar to Satoshi had caught her eye before he disappeared into an aisle. Nell calmed her down before she screamed.

The time had flown by and now her new items stuffed the backseat of Grimmjow’s SUV. Next, Nell drove them to a hair salon. Michiko felt beautiful again. Never had she tried the curly look and blonde streaks seemed to bring out her eyes, making them brighter. Then there was her new outfit. Yellow was her favorite color now. The tie around shirt looked nice compared to her tanned skin and although she wasn’t happy that she could fit into jeans that were a size one, she would pick her weight back up.

Either way, Michiko couldn’t remember the last time such elation filled her. It was so amazing to be outside. So many vibrant colors and people; this world she used to occupy seemed foreign now. The entire time she remained locked in that hellhole, she watched people on TV and hoped one day she could be free, too.

“You look so pretty Michi,” Nell commented when they pulled into the parking lot where the match was being held. “It’s a big improvement!”

She smiled when she heard her old nickname. Nell wasn’t holding a grudge against her. “I feel like a million bucks. It won’t be long before I’ll be back on my feet and I can say I’m ecstatic to be out of that situation.”

Nell nodded, putting the vehicle in park and stepping out. She moved around to the other side and hooked her arm in Michiko’s. Michiko laughed. Her freedom almost overwhelmed her. Soon they were inside and the match was getting ready to start. Grimmjow’s intense match reminded her of the exhilaration from his first professional fight. Although he had lost that one, he was still amazing to watch.

When he emerged, Michiko and Nell screamed for him like two fangirls. The transformed woman grew irritated when she saw Rukia also come out with Kenpachi and Harribel to sit up close, just like she used to. Michiko admitted her dislike of Rukia stemmed from pure jealousy. It was childish and would get her nowhere, but in the hot seat with Grimmjow; still, she couldn’t help it. Rukia replaced her in Grimmjow’s life and even though Michiko cut their friendship, it stung.

“Who’s ready to see an amazing match between The Blue Flame Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and the Silent Killer Ulquiorra Cifer?!” the announcer shouted to the raging crowd.

They responded with louder cheers and soon the match was on. Michiko smiled as she watched him fight with the pale Ulquiorra. He was such an animal when he battled and it was amazing to witness. That crazy smile of his was always on his face, making it clear he loved fighting. After a draw, the two agreed to a rematch later. It seemed like the time flew by while she was enjoying herself. It had gotten to where her horrible way of living was fading although the pain and terror were still fresh.

“Come on,” Nell called, pulling her in the exit’s direction. “Let’s get going. We’ll meet up with Grimmjow and Rukia later on. Let’s put away your things. Then let’s get drinks!”

“Sounds good,” she responded, brushing her new bangs out of her face.

Soon they were pulling back into the driveway. Both ladies worked together to get the many bags of clothes they had and put them away. Just as they were making their last trip, the garage opened again and Grimmjow’s Camaro pulled in. After putting her clothes in the large white dresser and closet in her room, Michiko and Nell returned to the kitchen. Grimmjow’s eyes danced over her and his best friend blushed a little underneath his scrutiny.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Grimmjow questioned, pulling cold bottles from the fridge.

Michiko leaned on the counter and laced her fingers under her chin. “I think I’m cuter than you.”

“What was that?!”

The ladies laughed and Grimmjow frowned at the women before muttering about how annoying they were. Another hour passed by and soon everyone was getting ready for bed. Rukia and Grimmjow went to his room while Michiko went to hers. Once Michiko was in her room, she crawled into her soft bed. The light was still on because she didn’t believe she could sleep with it off just yet. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, a figure in all black snuck into the house. Grimmjow’s audacity to leave his house without a home security system set baffled Satoshi. He worked in silence to break the lock, then slipped through the mansion, traveling between rooms to find his prey and he did. Michiko’s room door was wide open, and he snuck to her side, gun clicking as he loaded it. The woman’s eyes shot open, and her fear skyrocketed when the cold barrel kissed her forehead.

“You make a sound and I’ll kill you,” came Satoshi smooth voice.


	18. XVIII

Cold sweat rolled down her temple, her breath coming in frantic gasps and tears pouring from her eyes. Her heart thundered in her chest when the man pulled up the black ski mask to reveal her tormentor. Satoshi found her. The sly smirk that tugged on his thin lips expressed that he knew her location. After all she had gone through to escape the tyrannical hold her ex-boyfriend had on her, he still found her two days after she got away. Satoshi’s golden eyes raked over her, lust clouding their bright pools. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek all the while keeping the barrel of the gun against the side of her head. 

“Maybe I should have let you keep yourself up. You look gorgeous.” His fingers trailed down her slender neck and between the valley of her breasts. “Then again, I don’t want other men enjoying your beauty.”

“Please,” Michiko begged, her voice hitching with fear. “Please don’t kill me”

A deep chuckle escaped his lips after he licked the hollow of her throat. “Return with me and I won’t. I’ll even overlook this gross lapse in loyalty.”

Michiko fell silent. She refused after the hell she’d lived with him. Satoshi forced himself on her, abused her body and mind, and isolated her from society. She was a prisoner, held captive by someone who said he loved her.  Michiko just didn’t understand what happened. They had such an amazing relationship in the beginning. He had been a sweet, suave, and handsome guy that her friends had been pinning after one night at a club. The girls had been giggling when they saw the gorgeous, tall male with long ebony hair pulled back into a low ponytail. When he flashed them a pearly white smile, Michiko rolled her eyes at how they squealed like love-smitten teenage girls. She had admitted to herself that he was, in fact, handsome, but that was when Michiko was just realizing her feelings for Grimmjow. In fact, she was contemplating on how to tell him when Satoshi walked over and asked her to dance. She had refused, but her friends had all but pushed her on the dance floor with him. While they danced, it surprised her when he didn’t grope her like most sleazy men. He didn’t grind all over her either. When the song ended, Satoshi asked her if he could buy her a drink. An amaretto sour sounded fantastic so the hesitant female agreed.

Michiko was cautious with her drink. She watched the bartender and grab the drink herself, just in case this “nice man” was planning on slipping drugs into her drink. 

Satoshi only chuckled and asked, “I don’t seem like a man who would harm you, do I?”

He didn’t. Their conversation increased over the night, lasting almost three hours. He was funny and their banter never got awkward. When Satoshi asked her to hang out again, Michiko explained she had a love interest, but a friend wouldn’t hurt. He accepted that, and they hung out for two months of their meeting. Soon, Michiko pushed back telling Grimmjow how she felt. Her thoughts shifted from the blue-haired fighter to the understanding man with honey eyes.

Michiko’s heart agonized over trying to choose. She still had feelings for her best friend, but romantic interest rose for her new companion. The confused woman had difficulty choosing, and she explained that to Satoshi. He comforted her but told her he would be heartbroken if she didn’t choose him. Satoshi professed his love and vowed to support her decision no matter who she chose. 

“I would never pressure you into something you aren’t ready for.”

Satoshi didn’t at first. It started small. First, wanting the passwords to her phone and social media accounts. They trusted each other enough, right? Then asking her to quit her job because he wanted to take care of her every need. Then came sarcasm slipped into comments. “I see you were too busy watching TV to do the dishes”. Then the yelling, and he slapped her. Michiko couldn’t believe it. Satoshi apologizes numerous times and promised it would never happen again. He lost his temper, he didn’t mean it... but he hit her again. Satoshi hit her more often and with less sympathy. His sweet and kind personality she had fallen in love with had been a complete and utter lie. Michiko understood the Satoshi she had spent so much time with didn’t even exist. It was a ploy to trap her.

“I don’t want to go back,” she whispered. “Please don’t take me back...”

“No?” Satoshi cooed, moving so he his knee parted her thighs, “but I brought you a little playmate so you won’t be so alone. She’s already at the house.”

Michiko’s dark brows furrowed in confusion. The police officer she had filed the report with said they would go by his house today. Why wasn’t he in jail and why didn’t the police notify her that Satoshi hadn’t arrested? How could he drag another person into his lair? When did he have time to kidnap someone else? Michiko tried to close her legs, but Satoshi held firm. He gave her one of those sweet smiles that used to melt her heart but now caused her heart to tremble in fear. 

“Are you trying to play hard to get? You know of what struggling does for me, love.”

She knew all too well; Satoshi had a fetish for taking a woman who tried to thwart his advances. He enjoyed raping women. By fighting him off, Michiko would fuel his sexual desires. It gave him power to see his victim’s helplessness. There were two possible choices: scream for Grimmjow and hope that this man didn’t shoot her or give him what he wanted. Her dark blue orbs narrowed, her fear melting into anger. Michiko vowed to die fighting. Grimmjow taught her not to cower in fear and death was better than what Satoshi would do to her.

Michiko’s smacked the gun out of Satoshi’s grip. Without a moment to spare, Michiko screamed at the top of her lungs and launched herself at Satoshi, forcing him off the bed. Her movement caught him off guard and he stumbled, trying to regain his footing, but Michiko was on him in a heartbeat. She smashed her fist against his face, causing his head to snap to the side.

“I’ll never go back with you!” the irate woman screamed. “You’ll have to kill me fir-”

Satoshi cut her words off with a swift slam of his fist against her cheek. The force of his blow knocked Michiko to the floor. It hurt like hell, but this was nothing compared to the suffering he’d put her through. Michiko saw Satoshi scrambling for the gun and she picked herself off the floor in record speed, raising her foot to kick him when he almost reached the weapon. She forced him away from the gun again, but instead of retrieving it, her ex-boyfriend turned his attention on her.

His fist moved so fast she didn’t have time to register he had struck her until Michiko realized she was on the floor again. Satoshi was over her a second later, his hand clamped around her neck. “I will kill you, Michiko Takahashi. You belong to me and no one else.”

Michiko clawed at her throat, her vision blurring and fading from lack of oxygen. If she couldn’t get him off, she would die. The woman tried to hit him or scratch at his eyes, but Satoshi avoided most of her frantic attacks. Soon they became feeble and her world faded to black.

* * *

 

Rukia needed water. The satisfying attention her lover gave her exhausted the small woman. Grimmjow was an animal in the bedroom, and now the fighter had fallen asleep.

“Typical guy,” Rukia muttered, a smile breaking over her face while she trudged down the dark halls to the kitchen.

Rukia reached the large kitchenette and flicked on the light. Her eyes squinted from the bright light chasing away the darkness she had grown accustomed to. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, moving over to the refrigerator while yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Rukia would follow Grimmjow’s example and go to sleep. As she placed the cup into the water dispenser built into the refrigerator, a soul-shattering scream reached her ears, causing the startled female to drop her glass. It exploded into thousands of shards and a few sliced her leg, but Rukia didn’t notice. She sprinted down the hallway towards the shriek, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Rukia could hear a struggle before she rounded the corner. She whirled around it to find a man dressed in black with his hands around Michiko’s neck. The suffocating woman’s face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Rukia didn’t give herself time to think before she attacked the intruder. Her instincts to her this was Satoshi, and she’d do everything in her power to save Michiko. Rukia tackled the man, but he flipped her on her back; a grunt escaped her lips from the impact. Rukia used the momentum from when he had flipped her to throw him over her and when he landed on his stomach, she got on top of him and locked her arms around his neck. Satoshi struggled to get out of her chokehold, but Rukia held on, knowing if he got free it could be the end of them both. She didn’t see him reaching for the weapon and when the male turned it on her, Rukia let go instinctively.

Satoshi stood to his feet, his gaze moving between the unconscious woman on the floor and the one who was kneeling next to the bed. “Looks like I have to kill you both. I don’t have time to play with you... though I wish I did. You’re a little too pale for my tastes, but you’re still quite adorable.”

“You bastard,” Rukia spat, venom dripping from her voice.

He grinned and raised the gun so it leveled at her head. “I’m more of the gentleman type.”

The gun fired and Rukia shut her eyes, waiting to wake up in another realm. After a few moments, Rukia realized she wasn’t in any pain so she cracked open a lid to see Satoshi face down on the floor, the back of his head bleeding. Behind him stood an irate Grimmjow, his left fist balled at his side, blood dripping from his knuckles onto the carpeted floor. The fire burning in his eyes was unmistakable; there wasn’t a word strong enough to describe the furious look on his face.

“You stupid piece of shit!” he shouted, picking up the bleeding man and throwing him into the closest wall. Satoshi’s back connected with a thud and he slumped to the ground. Grimmjow stalked towards him and hauled him up by his shirt. He cocked his fist back and smashed it against the other male’s cheek. The blue-haired male smirked when he heard the crunch of Satoshi’s jaw breaking. “I will kill, you know that?”

Laughter filtered from Satoshi’s mouth and he looked up, smiling at Grimmjow, his jaw off its hinge. “Not if I kill you first.”

He placed the barrel of the gun against Grimmjow’s midsection and Rukia screamed when another gunshot sounded. Grimmjow staggered back, hand flying to his stomach where blood poured from it and down his gray sweats. He dropped to one knee, his breaths coming in shallow gasps.

“You fucking shot me.” Through his pain, Grimmjow glared at the other male who was giving him a sultry smirk. “I’ll kill you, you bastard!”

Satoshi spat a stream of blood from his mouth, raising the gun once more. “I haven’t killed you yet, but I plan to. I will destroy you and your new little girlfriend. Michiko is mine and it will stay that way until the day she dies.”

Just before Satoshi shot for a third time, Michiko jumped up and knocked it aside. Satoshi should have been unconscious. She staggered and breathed hard, her skin still pale from lack of oxygen. Michiko seemed seconds from fainting. However, Satoshi never witnessed such wrath in those dark blue eyes before. 

“How dare you hurt Grimmjow!” she screamed.

Satoshi got to his feet, raising an eyebrow at her. “Oh? What do you plan-”

Michiko kneed him hard in the crotch.  Satoshi crumpled and curled into a ball while Rukia ran to Grimmjow’s side. Rukia watched on as the furious female rolled over the man who had caused her so much grief, spread his knees with her hands and continued to stomp on his private. His screams of pain became higher pitched the harder she slammed her foot down on his hands that were covering the crotch of his pants. They heard a crunch along with another agonizing wail and Rukia guessed that one of his fingers snapped.

Turning her attention back on Grimmjow, Rukia turned her attention to Grimmjow, her medical slide taking over. She removed his shirt and pressed it to the wound then grabbed a towel from Michiko’s bathroom. She pressed it too. His hand gripped her arm, chest rising and falling.

“This fucking hurts,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“I’ve got to call the police and a paramedic,” Rukia called. “Where’s the house phone?”

“In the kitchen...” His eyes drooped and the dark-haired woman shook his shoulders.

“Grimmjow, you’ve got to stay awake!” Rukia turned to see Michiko still beating the hell out of Satoshi. “Michiko, please! Come here and keep pressure on his wound so I can call for help!”

She ran over and kneeled beside Rukia, tears streaming down her face as she placed her hands over Grimmjow’s wound. He grunted in discomfort and Rukia dashed out of the room.

_I’ve got to hurry..._

* * *

 

_One year later_

Rukia watched as the people who transferred Keikan, Grimmjow’s panther, to an animal preserve. They tranquilized the sleek, black cat and carried on a stretcher to the truck.

“Hold on just a second.” 

The two men stopped, and she walked over to the sleeping feline, running her fingers over his smooth fur. She rubbed his ears and took a step back to let the workers finish their job.

“Stop being so damn sentimental.”

Rukia frowned, turning to look at the man walking up behind her. “Stop being a jackass. You know you will miss him. You’ve had him since he was a kitten.”

“Tch, whatever.” The blue-haired man hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. “Yeah, I’ll miss him. Come on, we gotta get ready for this dinner tonight. You fucking planned it.”

Rukia gazed up at her handsome boyfriend and smiled. “That’s right. I figured it better be a buffet with how Kaien wolfs down food.”

Grimmjow kissed her temple and headed off to take a shower. Rukia gazed up at the sky that blended with pink, yellow, and orange hues. The gentle breeze filtered over her cheeks and pushed the thin clouds to the east. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, enjoying the warm, shifting air around her. A year... a year had passed since their near-death incident. Rukia had never experienced such terror before. However, no one died… not even Satoshi. When the police arrived, he got taken to the hospital along with Grimmjow and arrested once he recovered. A judge sentenced him to life in prison on multiple charges including false imprisonment, attempted murder, breaking and entering. Michiko informed the officers that her ex-boyfriend mentioned another woman; they never found her.

With him behind bars, Michiko was free; however, she still refused to date. Satoshi scarred her. Still, she regained her independence; Michiko now was working and had her own apartment. After that traumatizing encounter, the two women had a heart to heart.

“I’m very grateful to you and Grimmjow for saving me,” she mumbled, reaching out to grasp Rukia’s hand. “I’m sorry for the stress I was putting on you and Grimmjow’s relationship. It was selfish of me. I know it seems like I’m apologizing because you saved my life, but that made me realize how fragile it can be. I don’t want to make anyone else’s life any harder...”

The smaller woman grasped Michiko’s hand and smiled at her. “When I saw that man in your room, my first instinct was to save you. Our little disagreements before did not matter.”

Michiko hooked a strand of burgundy hair behind her ear and used her other hand to wipe away her tears. “Thank you, Rukia. I want us to start over. If Grimmjow chose you, you can’t be all bad.”

Rukia smiled at that thought. She and Michiko were great friends now. It was hard to tell they were once enemies. Michiko turned out to be a good person, and she kept to her word about respecting her and Grimmjow’s relationship. Once around the six-month mark of their relationship, Rukia and Grimmjow broke up, but instead of moving in for Grimmjow, Michiko counseled them both. She talked sense into the angry lovers and they reunited the following week. Rukia was indebted because that MMA fighter meant everything to her now.

Rukia sighed with content, moved back inside the exquisite home, and made a beeline for Grimmjow’s room. She could hear the shower going as she picked up her purse from the dresser and entered the bathroom.

Steam clouded it and Rukia frowned at the cloudy mirror. “I can’t see anything!”

“Then get the hell out.”

Rukia huffed at him. “Shut up Grimmjow.”

The shower turned off and her boyfriend stepped out, water dripping from his muscled body. Rukia’s mouth went dry while she watched him, eyes locked on the hand that was ghosting over his abs near his gunshot wound. Grimmjow gave her his canine smirk, and the female turned away with flaming cheeks when his hand dropped over his member. If he kept doing that, they would never get to their dinner.

“See something you like, huh?”

“Whatever,” Rukia muttered walking out of the room to the mirror on the wall. “Get dressed already.”

Thirty minutes later, Grimmjow and Rukia were pulling up into the restaurant. They held hands as the entered the eatery. Rukia glanced around and smiled when she found her friends already waiting for her. They pushed two tables together to fit everyone. Kaien and Rangiku sat by the window. When Rukia walked over to them, both her friends hugged her. They bonded during Ichigo’s recovery and had gotten back together.

“How’s she doing?” Rukia asked while placing her hand on Rangiku’s protruding stomach.

Rangiku huffed, flipping her ginger hair over her shoulder. “She’s always moving around. She’s so fussy.”

Kaien snorted. “That means she’s just like you.”

The pregnant woman frowned at her boyfriend. “Hey, that’s not nice.”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Grimmjow commented, moving past Rukia to lay a hand on Rangiku’s belly. “Hey brat,” he said to the unborn baby. “When you get outta there, I’m gonna teach you how to fight.”

“Yeah right Grimmjow,” Kaien responded, folding his arms behind his head. “I will teach her.”

Grimmjow frowned and raised a blue eyebrow. “Why the hell should you? I’m the MMA fighter, not you.”

“So, the hell what?!” Kaien snapped. “That’s my kid in her belly. I fuck-”

“Must you two always bicker like children?”

Byakuya stood behind them with a disgusted expression across his regal features. Rukia smiled at her brother and moved to his side. He leaned toward her and she kissed his cheek. Byakuya eyed the restaurant, stoic gaze drinking in the buffet style lines of food.

“Could you not have chosen a more... sophisticated place to have dinner?” he questioned, eyes that matched Rukia’s looking down at his little sister.

Rukia laughed. Her brother found buffets too primitive. He agreed to come because Rukia had begged him. “Try to enjoy yourself, brother.”

Ten minutes later, everyone was eating, drinking, and just having a good time. Rukia was glad; if Satoshi had killed her that night, she would never have moments like this to enjoy her family and friends.

Rukia’s phone began vibrate and when she looked at it, the woman excused herself and headed outside. The bright day had faded into night, the moon making its journey across the sky. A car was sitting near the entrance. The driver stepped out and Rukia waved.

“How are you Orihime?”

The other woman smiled. “I’m doing great, Rukia! He’s got a surprise for you.”

The dark-haired woman watched as the door opened and familiar orange hair came into view. She locked eyes with chocolate orbs and returned the grin he threw her way. Ichigo pulled his crutches from the front seat, got to his feet and shuffled toward Rukia.

“You did it!” she exclaimed. “Look at you! You’re walking again!”

Ichigo stopped in front of her and explained that he took his first steps two days ago; Rukia loved hearing that. The doctors didn’t think her ex-boyfriend would ever walk again after the accident, but through tough physical therapy, he was getting his life back.

Rukia moved past him and looked up at the bright moon. Ichigo turned around to follow her example. The shorter female glanced over at him for a moment. “We’ve been through hell haven’t we Ichigo?”

“Yeah,” he commented, “but we got through it. All the shit got-”

“Transformed into good things,” Rukia finished for him, grasping the hem of her silver dress.

Orihime moved to Ichigo’s side and hooked her arm around his thin waist. “Everyone’s hatred and pain transformed into something amazing.”

“That’s so fucking sappy.”

Rukia turned to see her boyfriend standing behind her. Her heart warmed at the sight of him and she realized how in love with this man she was. Things would be different this time around. Rukia could feel it.

END

 


End file.
